The Assassin's Doctor ::
by Misspr0npie
Summary: Kora Hart is a nurse who dreams of becoming a doctor but her life is turned upside down when she is framed for a murder she did not commit. She hides in a gang called The Rooks as their medical practitioner and with Jacob Frye's help, she unravels the truth of the murder and brings forth justice to the ones who have falsely accused her. Jacob Frye x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A chloroform mask was placed over the patient, his eyes staring up at the doctor's blood-stained apron and the two nurses assisting him. Three days ago, Joseph Hales was brought into St. Bartholomew's hospital with a head injury and two stab wounds. He was to be released early this morning, but the nurses discovered that his left leg was black and swollen from gangrene. Joseph was scheduled for an amputation and to remain in the hospital for three weeks – much to Joseph's dismay.

His heavy eye lids slowly closed and the doctor began his work.

The procedure took 23 minutes to slice around the infected area and saw through the bone. A red haired nurse cauterized the wound and begun bandaging it carefully. With the amputation a success, the nurses moved the patient by lifting the sheet under Joseph and moved him onto a rolling table.

Kora strolled him carefully down the hall of the surgical theater with the other nurse following behind. They took him to his room and moved Joseph again onto the hospital bed, taking the bloody sheet from underneath him.

* * *

Kora Hart had been working at Barts for four years. She had seen every bodily function and waste to last a lifetime and plenty more. Her duties as a nurse were to assist the leading male doctors, bring patients their meals, clean out chamber pots, change old bandages, and give medicine. For 12 hours a day she would work in the under staffed, stress filled hospital of the mentally ill and sick. Luckily those who were mentally wrong in the head would be gone within a day or two – sent off to the asylum.

In the nurses' quarters, Kora washed her face in a bowl of clean water and fixed her long bangs behind her ears. She then walked over to her locker and took out her meal for the afternoon. As she was finishing, more nurses came into the quarters. One in particular was Elizabeth Finley. Ms. Finley came from a middle class family where her parents had paid through her courses in nursing school – unlike Kora who worked odd jobs around town to pay off her education. Elizabeth was beautiful – long brown hair done up in braids with pretty blue eyes and a heart shaped face. She had always been a favourite of the patients – always asking for Elizabeth to help change their attire, their sheets or bandages. But when it came to emptying chamber pots or cleaning up vomit from the floor, she would always make another nurse do it instead. Which was usually Kora.

"Oh, Kora!" Elizabeth sang as she walked over. "The chamber pots need to be emptied on floor three. Be a dear and go do your work." Elizabeth smiled before walking away to her locker.

Kora subtly rolled her eyes and folded up the handkerchief that carried her lunch. There was no point arguing with Elizabeth. There was one thing Kora had that Elizabeth didn't – an intelligent response. She also knew when to wield it. The last time she told off Elizabeth, the doctors got involved and took Elizabeth's side. Kora almost got suspended for a week. And that deducts from her pay. Kora couldn't afford to mouth off.

For the rest of the afternoon, Kora went room to room on floor 3 changing chamber pots. Once she had finished that task, she took the lift to floor 4 and started again from room to room. She finally came to the last room on the floor and walked over to the bed, kneeled and noticed the chamber pot was empty.

She turned to leave when the patient spoke up, "Excuse me, Love. But I've been waiting hours for a change of bandages. Would you mind?"

Kora glanced at him and nodded, "Aye. Sit up for me."

The chamber pot duty was the last thing she had to do before ending the day. But she couldn't leave a patient waiting, it was her duty as well as her job to help the needs of patients. She walked back over to the metal bucket of waste and placed it outside the door. Walking over to the water basin on top of a trolly, she washed her hands and dried them with a towel. She pulled the drawer open and took out a fresh roll of bandages.

The man sat up slowly, moving the pillows against his back. His right leg was uncovered by the blanket and was bound by bandages around his ankle and foot. With a broken ankle, he was going to be here for three weeks. If he was annoyed by the nurses now, he was going to be more angry with them through the weeks ahead.

Kora started at the slip knot and slowly began unraveling the injury. The last bit of bandage slipped off revealing a long stitched cut where they had opened his ankle to re-align it. It was puffy and red, dried bits of blood clung to the stitches. Kora discarded the bandages onto the trolly behind her and examined it closely.

"Is it bad?" the man asked softly.

Kora shook her head, "No." she then walked over to the water basin and rolled it over to her side. "I'm just going to clean away the blood stains before bandaging it." she took the cloth she used to dry her hands and soaked it a bit. Dabbing lightly, she washed away the bits of blood and grime.

"May I ask how you got this injury?" Kora asked.

The man grimaced and thought for a moment before replying, "I 'fell' off a carriage."

The red haired lass frowned lightly as she stole glances at him.

He was very handsome, square jaw with the stubble of a beard growing in. Dark brown hair brushed back and away from his face. Hazel eyes focused on his injured foot, wincing when Kora pressed on the wound. And a coin necklace dangling from his neck.

Kora placed her focus back on bandaging the wound and she pushed the trolly back in place. She collected the soiled bandages and before she could turn to leave, the man grabbed her wrist gently, "Could I trouble you for a favor?" He held up a folded piece of paper, "I need you to deliver a message."

Kora replied, "I'm sorry, I am a nurse. Not a courier."

"Yes, I know that. But I really need you to do this for me. I will be ever in your debt." He smiled gently at her. Kora frowned as she stared at the message, she could already feel herself unwinding to do it. But how could he trust a stranger to do it?

"How do you know you can trust me?" Kora asked, "How do you know I won't just throw it out?"

The man pulled the note away from her reach, "Then I'll have to ask another lovely nurse to do my bidding. Although she may not be as kind and pretty."

Kora's cheeks flustered as she sighed, "I'll deliver your message."

"Ta. Now give it to a Rook. A person dressed in green and yellow. Tell them it's from Jacob Frye and I need it delivered to my sister, Evie Frye."

"A Rook? You mean that gang that's slowly taking over London?" They are the reason walking home from work has been far safer then running into Blighters and having to switch sidewalks to avoid them. Kora wasn't sure if she wanted to get mixed up with a gang... she had enough problems in her life now. But he seemed like a nice fellow...

Jacob smiled, "Yes."

Kora hesitated before taking the letter.

She pointed a thin finger at him, "Just this once."

* * *

Opening her locker, Kora placed her apron inside on a hook. She took out the letter from her apron pocket and slipped it into her dress pocket. She pulled the hairpins tightly securing her bonnet and placed it over the hook. She fixed her braids that were pulled in a neat bun behind her head as the gossip of other nurses came into the nurses' quarters.

"... Did you hear about that man who was brought in yesterday? He broke his ankle from falling off a moving carriage. What on earth was he thinking?"

"Perhaps he was saying that to impress you."

"Well, he'll have none of that from me. I heard what he did to Elizabeth. He was trying to escape the ward on crutches and 'fell' forward into her! His face was in her bosom! Luckily two security men hauled him off of her and took him back to his room. Poor, Elizabeth was embarrassed the rest of the day!"

The nurses continued their banter as Kora closed her locker door and headed out. She passed through the long hall into a wider room towards the front desk. She walked into the booth and wrote off the hour before leaving. Kora bid the front desk girl good night and left the hospital.

She passed through the archway as her eyes searched the street for green clothed gang members. She took the next street down, crossing the road towards the Whitechapel district. You would think for a gang that had recently taken over, you would see them all over the streets. But alas, Kora was half way home to her flat when she just happened to look across from her.

There stood a rook with a bowler cap, yellow lined and green uniform. The stitched emblem of a rook's claws deep on a knight chess piece could be seen wrapped around his arm. Kora looked both ways, waiting for a carriage to pass as she crossed the street and approached the rook.

"Excuse me," Kora started. But her words were lost when the rook turned and stared at her, waiting. It was a women! Kora had mistaken her for a man! The female rook blinked and replied, "What? Speak up, lass."

Kora took the message out of her pocket. She handed it to the female rook and spoke, "Jacob Frye is in Barts Hospital with a broken ankle. He asked me to deliver this message to you to take to his sister, Miss... Evie Frye?"

The Rook stood up straighter and took the message, "Ta. I'll personally make sure it gets to her."

Kora watched as the rook walked down the street and vanished around the corner. Then proceeded to walk back across the street and into her flat. The thoughts of a bath and late dinner beckoning her.

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rain poured from the sky in heavy droplets, soaking the streets and all who walked to work on this early morning. Kora arrived at the hospital at exactly 6am and started her shift. She started her morning by delivering breakfast to the patients. Or at least it looked like breakfast. A slop of off white oatmeal with two slices of bacon.

Once meals were handed out and eaten. she went room to room taking the dishes onto a long trolly and rolled them down to the kitchen. On her way back to her tasked floor level, Kora heard a whimper out from one of the rooms she had passed. She backed up and saw Joseph Hales crumpled in on himself on the floor. His left hand gripping onto his amputated leg. Kora quickly made her way over to him and took him by the arm. His face was bright red, sweat soaked through his hospital gown as Kora struggled to get him up. Once she had his arm over her shoulders. She heaved him up by the waist and titled him carefully into bed.

"Please..." he whimpered. "Please... make it stop... take the pain away..."

Kora walked out and quickly made her way to a cabinet. She opened it and went through the contents. Passing each bottle until she finally found it. A small bottle labelled Mrs. Winslow's Soothing syrup. Kora took the bottle and calmly walked back to Joseph's bed side. She popped off the cap and gently squeezed Joseph's cheeks to open his mouth. She counted the droplets of medicine that hit his tongue.

1, 2, 3.

Kora pulled the bottle away and popped the lid back on. She watched him curl into himself as she spoke softly, "Give it time. That should take the pain away..."

* * *

The rest of the morning had Kora on her toes. She was checking on patients to assisting in the delivery room to expecting mothers in the second wing of the hospital. One came out healthy and crying like a banshee, while the next birth was a miscarriage. Kora had assisted many births but losing a child... It was hard. Seeing something as magnificent as birth but also experiencing death on a daily basis. Every nurse and doctor has learned to turn off those emotions. Detached from the patient while performing the work that must be done.

Lunch passed by in silence and Kora was back to her wing. Checking on patients as she went room to room. As she was making her way towards Jacob's room, she could hear a heated discussion.

"Look at you, Jacob!" a female voice yelled, "You have a broken ankle! That's three weeks of bed rest or it will not heal! If it doesn't heal you will have difficulties-"

"I am well aware of the situation!" Jacob yelled back. "I can't stay here any longer! The service is horrible! The food is ghastly! I don't care how you do it, you need to get me out of here!"

Kora approached the door and looked in. The woman Jacob was arguing with had brown hair braided and done up, with blue eyes that glared into Kora. She wore a long women's black coat with red lining, pants and high boots. This must be Evie Frye.

With both eyes glaring into Kora, the red haired lass quickly came up with an excuse.

"Visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask your visitor to leave."

Evie Frye returned her glare at her brother and calmly spoke to him, "Look, you're here for the next three weeks. Best make the most of it. I suggest you exercise your brain for once instead of just your muscles." She then walked past Kora and left down the hallway.

Kora walked in and checked the bandaging on his ankle, "Has a nurse changed your bandages yet?"

Jacob just shook his head.

Kora tilted her head, annoyed by the fact he was being ignored by the staff. It may have been because of his fall on Elizabeth while trying to escape the ward. Or his foul odor that suggested he hasn't bathed at all since he arrived. Whatever the reason, it was unfair for him to suffer.

Kora took out another roll of bandages from the side trolly and began to untie the slip knot. The swelling had gone down a bit and it appeared to be healing properly. No sign of pus or infection around the stitched incision. For lack of attention, he was healing very well.

Kora smiled at Jacob, "The inflammation is starting to go down. Your ankle will be ready soon for the casting."

Jacob grimaced and rolled his eyes, "Well that's just bloody great."

Kora huffed at his sarcasm, "If you weren't reckless on a carriage you could of spared yourself the injury."

"I've been lectured enough this afternoon. I certainly don't need it from a chambermaid." Jacob's words were like knives. How dare he compare her to a maid! Kora took her job very seriously and although she may not enjoy every detail of it – it was her career. Her life's work dedicated to helping and saving people. Even bitter men like him.

Kora tied the slip knot a bit tight causing Jacob to wince before she turned to him exclaiming, "How dare you compare me to a maid! I have worked very hard to get to where I am! I may never become a doctor but I am qualified enough to tell you 'you fucked up, mate'. Accept it."she paused taking in the hard expression on Jacob's face as it slowly started to soften. Her eyes started to sting as she could feel tears filling up her eyes. There was no chance Kora would ever be recognized and accepted as a doctor. No matter how many lectures she attended disguised as a man, medical journals she's read or surgeries she's experienced. She would never be accepted simply because of her sex.

Jacob sat in silence, he appeared to be sulking.

Kora took the soiled bandages and left the room.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon flew by as the evening began settling in. Kora had been tasked with delivering dinner to the patients. Jacob's room was last to be served and she hesitated for a moment. She hoped he was in a better mood then this morning. Walking in, his head was turned into his pillow and his chest rose up and down in a deep sleep. She took his platter of food and carefully placed it on the drawer next to his bed.

He inhaled at the clatter of silver and turned his head slowly at her, "Ah, well if it isn't my pretty Irish nurse."

Kora picked up the platter as he sat up slowly against his pillows. She placed it across his lap as he looked up at her, "Pardon my ill behavior this morning. I am truly sorry for taking my anger out on you."

Kora replied, "Ill tempered patients are part of my job unfortunately. But I will accept an apology as long as you never breathe a word of it to anyone."

Jacob grinned as he lowered his voice, "I can do that or offer you a job instead."

Kora frowned at him as curiosity filled her, "A job? If it's the circus, I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

He chuckled at her humor, "No, better. You remember I told you I have a gang called the Rooks. How would you feel about working for me as our Rook medical practitioner?"

Kora blinked, stunned by the offer. He was asking her to become a doctor for a gang that was swallowing up London. Although it may be under a lot of secrecy working for a gang and she may never have an opportunity like this to become more then just a nurse. She could be doing more then just changing chamber pots and bandages. It may seem like a low grade job working for a gang but if it meant she could do her work without being judged by her sex.

This was her freedom.

Jacob's hazel eyes stared into her as he lifted his hand, "Well, how about it, love?"

Kora smiled brightly and shook his hand, "It's a deal."

"Excellent!" Jacob beamed, "Now that we have come to an agreement. I have a favor to ask of you."

"You want to escape the hospital."

Kora knew exactly what he wanted before he even said it.

"Fine. I'll help you on one condition. You'll rest that ankle for three weeks."

Jacob crossed his heart with his finger, "Promise."

She sighed and looked at his ankle now formed in a hard plaster cast. She was against the idea of moving him, if something were to go wrong he could very well end up with a limp or worse. Even if he managed to butter her up with a job offer Kora's medical common sense knew the dangers that could happen. But there may be a way to do it without straining his ankle any more then necessary...

Kora's face brightened up as she whispered, "I have an idea."

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The evening sun slowly settled in the distance. The end of Kora's shift was growing near. She had spent a few minutes secretly rustling through the cart of clothes but to no avail, she did not find the clothing Jacob had explained. Instead she took a long men's button up shirt, a coat and baggy beige pants. A grey flat cap caught her eye and she snatched it. At least she had one thing Jacob wanted.

She placed the clothes in her apron and calmly walked back to Jacob's room.

"I believe your clothes have been taken. But I managed to find some that might fit." Kora whispered as she untucked the clothes from her apron onto the bed. Jacob sat upright on the edge of the bed, plucking out the flat cap first with a smile.

"At least I'll be leaving with something of mine." Jacob sighed before he looked at Kora. His eyes darting from her to the door, "If I need your help I'll call you."

She nodded realizing he was hinting at privacy and left the room. Kora then headed to the next wing and borrowed a wheelchair, taking it back to the wing Jacob resided in. She opened the door and wheeled the chair in. Jacob just finished buttoning his shirt. The buttons pulling the material tight across his chest. The coat hung low past his hands and torso and his pants were two sizes too big. But enough room to fit his casted leg into. The fabric stretched around his casted ankle. Jacob pulled his flat cap over his head, low under his hazel eyes.

He glanced at the wheelchair, "Brilliant. You're going to wheel me out?"

Kora nodded as she pulled at the bed sheet, "Yes. With a little bit of acting as well."

He frowned, "You want me to pretend to be mad?"

She threw the blanket over him and draped it over his face. Taking his arms she moved them to cradle the blanket around his body. Hiding his clothes and a touch of his face. She smiled, "Do you have a better idea?"

Jacob shook his head, "Fine. Help me up."

She gripped his sides as she helped him up onto his good leg. Kora's face inches away from him as she inhaled him. There was a salty smell of sweat with a weak muskier scent of cologne. But Kora could assume that was from the borrowed clothing. Carefully she settled him into the wheelchair and adjusted the blanket over his face again.

She whispered,"Sit tight and act mad."

"Kora?"

Elizabeth Finley stood in the door way and stared at the red haired lass. Elizabeth frowned at the patient sitting in the wheelchair, "Why is this patient covered in a bed sheet?"

Kora replied quickly, "He refuses to be unbound by it. I'm afraid he's gone mad. Muttering strange things under his breath and shouting god awful things." Elizabeth's eyebrows raised. It was common for patients to scream, shout or wail through the hospital. But she needed something else to break that blasted nosiness Elizabeth had. The brown haired nurse walked closer in and Kora placed her hands on the arm rests of the chair, "I wouldn't get any closer. I'm afraid he's soiled himself. Horrible stench."

Kora could see the wrinkle in Elizabeth's nose as she backed towards the door way and smiled at Kora, "Well, after you finish with him. The chamber pots need to be changed. Do hurry or you'll be here all night." and at that, she turned and left down the hallway.

A sigh of relief escaped Kora as she wheeled Jacob out the door.

She wheeled him down the first hall and turned into the next one. Two nurses came walking down the hall towards them. As much as Kora willed her nerves to calm, she tensed up, setting the hair on the back of her neck on edge. A long groan erupted from Jacob, his head swaying under the sheet as he whispered to himself in a low tone. The nurses stopped their chatter to glance at Kora's patient and continue walking past them.

She could see the lift at the end of the hall and calmly strolled Jacob towards it. Once entered, she pulled the metal gate across and pulled the lever down. Clattering, the lift began to lower slowly.

"How close are we?" Jacob whispered.

Kora replied quietly, "Close. Have patience."

The lift came to a stop and Kora pulled away the metal gate. She took the handles of the wheelchair, noticing her hands slipping with sweat. Wiping a bead from her brow she continued down the next hall, passing under an archway and stopped. Three police men had just walked in through the front door, greeted by two doctors. Kora hesitated and continued to wheel Jacob around the room towards another hall.

A silent curse left Kora's mouth. Jacob whispered to her, "What's wrong?"

"The front door is crowded with coppers." she whispered under her breath.

"Bloody hell... Now what?"

Kora shushed him and continued wheeling him down the hall. An idea began to form in her head. They may not be able to waltz through the front door. But there was an exit in the laundry room. It was only two hallways away. Kora just hoped she could sneak him in and pray no one was in there.

Another long groan from Jacob startled a nurse as she glared and walked on by. Kora turned down another hallway seeing the large wooden door of the laundry room only three feet away. Glancing behind her, no one had followed nor was there anyone in front. Just as she was one foot away from the laundry room a doctor came out of a staff room, startling Kora.

She didn't recognize him from any of the staff. His face was fresh shaven aside from his mutton chops and he appeared young for his age. Finely dressed in a three piece suit with a medical bag. He stared at her and then the patient. The lingering moments holding Kora on the edge of being caught. He wrinkled his nose and he exclaimed, "Good Heavens! Get out of my way, I am late for an interview."

The man side stepped around them and hurried down the hall.

Kora felt everything she was holding in release as she threw away being discreet and rolled him through the laundry room doors. Silence filled the room, it was completely empty. As the door closed behind her, she strolled Jacob into the center of the room and walked around to face him. She pulled the sheet away from his face and sighed, "Alright. There's a way out of here. It's where we hang the sheets to dry. There's a gate and a road that leads around to the front of the building. What will you do when we get to the street?"

Jacob broke free from the confines of the bed sheet, "My sister ordered some Rooks to stand guard around the building to fend off Blighters. I'll run to them and take a carriage."

Kora took his hand and Jacob hesitated, staring into her. He smiled and brushed the back of her hand with his thumb, "I've realized I've been incredibly rude. I never asked for your name?"

Kora released a breath and replied, "There's no time. We need to act fast."

Jacob insisted, "Please. Just a name."

"Kora Hart." she paused as she met his eyes. "Now hurry. Give me your arm."

Hoisting him up, she pulled him to her side with his arm over her neck. Her hand gripping his side as she took the first step in time with Jacob's limp. They walked through the laundry room, linen still in wash buckets and the smell of lemon filling their noses. Kora guided him through the exit door to the fresh evening air. They quickly strolled through the rows of sheets, pillow cases and gowns hung up on three lines. She kicked at the lock on the small gate until it opened wide. Not turning back to lock it, Kora picked up the pace as they entered the street and started walking around the hospital.

Three Rooks standing against the gate of the hospital perked up from their place. They stared at them before realization settled in their eyes.

"Boss!" exclaimed one Rook as they hurried over. One Rook took Jacob's arm and took him off of Kora. "Ta, love. We'll take it from here." another shook her hand and patted her shoulder. A brute turned and looked back at the hospital, "Coppers! Best we be on our way now."

Four police men, a doctor and two nurses stood at the front of the hospital. Staring and pointing at them from afar. The police men started jogging towards them. Kora turned to Jacob and exclaimed, "Go! be on your way now! Hurry!"

She pushed them lightly as they rushed Jacob across the street. She watched them get him into a green carriage and rode off. Kora slowly turned towards the police men approaching her and she stood up straighter, "Good evening, Officers. How can I help you?"

An officer took her arm and they forced her to walk back to the hospital. Kora winced at their hard grip as she struggled, "How dare you! Release me, I am more then capable of walking by myself!"

But they refused and continued to drag her to the feet of the constable.

Fuming, Kora straightened herself, "What is the meaning of this!"

The constable asked firmly, "Ms. Kora Hart, I presume?"

Kora replied, "Aye?"

"You are under arrest for the murder of Joseph Hales."

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A week had passed by since Kora had been charged with murder. She spent that time, thinking while she paced in her locked cell. She remembered the soothing syrup she had given Joseph. The three drops of the medicine should have been harmless. It was prescribed mainly for teething infants and shouldn't have caused anything so severe as death. Doubt and worry stressed her to the bone. Maybe it would have been better if she had given him Laudanum. Then perhaps she wouldn't be in this situation. She played the entire scene in her head a million times trying to find something she missed or overlooked that morning.

She found nothing. But knew one thing, Joseph Hales was alive when she left him. The soothing syrup she gave him wasn't strong enough to kill the man but most likely keep him in a state of euphoria. Which was her only intention. Meaning someone had killed Joseph Hales and placed the blame on the last person in Joseph's room.

Kora chewed her bottom lip raw as she thought long and hard of how she could prove her innocence. But there was nothing she could do. All she had was her word, her truthful plea. She stopped pacing a hole in the floor and slouched back against the brick wall of the cell, she pulled in her legs and lowered her head into her arms. Her life had barely started and she was possibly going to be hanged for a crime she did not commit.

* * *

"Order!" the Judge yelled as he tapped his gavel. The bickering of English men and women slowly came to silence. Kora looked around the room and noticed some were just male spectators. Others she recognized from St. Bartholomew's Hospital. Elizabeth Finley and a familiar surgeon sat on a close bench together. He was the same surgeon that performed Joseph's amputation but his name slipped from her mind.

"The defendant may take the stand." the judge ordered as Kora was forced to walk to the podium. The judge looked at the Irish lass, "How do you plead?"

Kora shivered, clenching her hands under the chains. She shouted "Not Guilty! I am innocent!"

The audience greeted her statement with Boo's and cries. The judge took longer to silence them, hammering his gavel. Once they calmed, the judge asked for the first witness to stand. Elizabeth Finley stood up from her spot and approached the witness stand. She wore a pretty paris-green dress with white frills, her white bonnet tied under her chin. She had a confident approach towards the stand and a charming smile she flashed at the judge.

"I've known Kora Hart for the last four years at St. Bartholomew's Hospital and I've always known there was something wicked about her. She slacks in her tasks at the hospital and sneaks around like a petty house maid instead of doing her work. I thought to myself, 'I should keep a careful eye on her'." Elizabeth smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress as she stood proudly. Indulging the fact that everyone's eyes and ears were at her attention.

Elizabeth continued, "I was finishing my task for the morning, handing out meals. I saw Kora picking up Joseph Hales roughly from the ground. She threw him into his bed. I hid in the next room as she angrily stomped to the medicine cabinet and back to the patient. She forced his mouth open with her hands and gave him the whole bottle!"

Gripping the wooden fence, Kora yelled, "That is all a lie! I did no such thing!"

The judge yelled, "Enough, Ms. Hart!"

Elizabeth pulled out a handkerchief and dotted the corners of her eyes before exclaiming, "And there's more! She was planning to run away with a patient! He offered her to become a back alley doctor to a rebellious gang! She had it all planned! Murder Joseph Hales and runaway to become a charlatan!"

Kora had never felt so much anger. It boiled and bubbled inside of her, setting fire to her veins and hollowing her heart. Her eyes glared into Elizabeth as the brown haired woman dotted her eyes and smiled back at her. If Kora's hands weren't bound by chains, she would have pounced on Elizabeth. The mere images in her mind of ripping her dress and smacking her flashed through Kora's mind. The Irish lass hissed, "Filthy, gobshite, little fecker!"

Elizabeth gasped, appalled by Kora's Irish tongue. She frowned before leaving the witness stand back to her seat. The next witness was the surgeon, the judge called him up, "The next witness, Doctor William Hardy. Please step up to the stand."

William approached the stand. He had dark brown hair, trimmed short and brushed back from his face, with grey eyes. He was dressed in a three piece suit, a silver pocket watch hung from the lining of his waist coat. He propped his walking cane against the edge of the stand and began, "Ms. Kora Hart has been a very dedicated Nurse at St. Bartholomew's. However, during operations I found that Kora would attempt to take over. Sometimes with indecent hand touches to convince me. But I have never yielded to her." He paused glancing at Kora's stiffened posture. Her eyes boring into him as her lips pursed in anger. "I thought of it as if she was crying out for attention. That something was horribly wrong in her mind to assume a doctor as I would be tempted to give her my position during surgeries. I had the intention of firing her that evening but it seems she took it into her own mad mind to cease her work at the hospital. In Joseph's post mortem we found traces of morphine and arsenic which I believed is what killed the man."

The judge nodded as William stepped down and sat back next to Elizabeth.

"Any words from the defendant before we have a short intermission?"

Kora growled, bitterness in her tone, "Aye. I want to start by saying what a load of shite you all are! Those are all bloody lies! I am not mad or daft! I did my job with fecking dignity, something you, Elizabeth, clearly don't have! And you!" she glared at William, "You aught to be ashamed of yourself! I never placed myself in your position nor did I do any indecent gestures! I listened and worked under your orders for four years and you repay me with calling me a mad murderer!" Kora spat at their feet. "I am not a murderer! I did not kill Joseph Hales! All I gave him was soothing syrup in it's instructed dosage! I did not give him arsenic! I am innocent!"

"That's enough!" The judge exclaimed. "The intermission will proceed. We will return when we have reached a verdict."

Twenty five minutes passed as the courtroom was filled with low chatter. They all stared at Kora and whispered under their breaths to one another. Kora's heart pounded against her chest in panic, her breathing in sharp shallow breaths as she stared at the door to the judge's office. Silence fell over as the Judge and Jury returned to their seats.

"A verdict has been made." The judge looked at Kora, "Ms. Kora hart you are charged with the murder of Joseph Hales and I sentence you to Lambert's Asylum for the Mentally Disturbed. There to await your execution by hanging." The judge hammered his gavel, "Court is adjourned."

A heaviness weighed on Kora's mind and body. Her breathing had become labored as she felt the stinging of tears in her eyes. She swayed on the spot as the world and everything suddenly felt lighter. Darkness clouded her eyes as she fainted.

* * *

Lambert asylum was divided into two wings. The left wing was for the men. The right wing was for the ladies. It was improper to have them all together and would cause indecent problems. Meals were given three times a day and sedatives were forcefully given to keep frenzies or psychotic breaks to a minimum. The more chaotic the patients behaved the more they were given to the point they lived in a half dead experience. It was very similar to St. Bartholomew's Hospital in routine. Except much darker. Those who were charged with a criminal offence had different treatments then those who were simply mad or delusional. Kora experienced it first hand when she arrived, the brute force of the guards and the sedative they gave her through an injection. She lost consciousness and was roughly awoken, the sedative making her feel weightless and numb to the world around her. They forced her to change into a dull grey dress and escorted her to the kitchen hall to eat with the other female patients.

Kora didn't sleep much the first few days. Her routine started with breakfast. Then escorted to be interrogated by a doctor. He made her listen to his thoughts and opinions of her court case. Forcing her to accept the truth and admit she had planned the murder. But the stubborn lass denied it. Throwing herself into a fit of screams and cries that she was innocent. They started tying her down when she lashed out and attempted to run away. But she was cornered in the room, sedated and forced into a straight jacket. Taken to an empty room with no windows and thrown in.

More then once she was left in that room without a meal. She ate when they threw in a loaf of bread or a molded chunk of cheese. By evening she was forced back into her cell where she gained no sleep as her mind plagued her of the court case and the death of Joseph Hales. Often she had nightmares of his corpse coming back to life, pale as a ghost and pointing at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Kora..."

She began to lose track of time. She did not know what day it was or how long she had been in the asylum. The time she spent already felt like an eternity. Even though her stubbornness never faltered, she grew tired and numb to her routine. She cared very little when they interrogated her. They taunted her and told her only a man could be a doctor. That a women couldn't possibly become anything in a man's career. So they cut her long red hair to jagged pieces so she could resemble a man. But laughed when they knew she had the parts of a women.

"Kora!"

With hooded eyes she slowly looked up from her crumpled state against the wall of her cell. She blinked through her blurry vision as she saw the silhouette of a tall man. He was whispering to her through the bars, "Is your name Kora Hart?"

Her voice cracked as she replied weakly, "Aye."

He hesitated at first then moved his hands to the lock. He turned the key until he heard a satisfying click and opened the cell door. Quickly he moved to her side and kneeled in front of her. Taking her shoulder, he moved her into the night light of the window, "Bloody hell... what have they done to you?"

Her head felt heavy as she used every bit of strength to keep her head lifted. She frowned as the light pooled across the man's features. His dark brown hair pushed back and covered by a top hat, he wore a green printed waist coat with two belts across his red sashed waist. His dark grey coat was long and she spotted hidden in the break lines a revolver.

She recognized his hazel eyes and croaked, "Jacob?"

"Yes. I've come to get you out of here." He whispered.

She smile weakly as hot tears formed in her eyes, "I am innocent. I swear it on my grave, Jacob. I did not kill that man!"

He answered immediately, "I know. I believe you." He hushed her softly and took her arms, helping her onto her feet. "That is why I'm here to rescue you. We made a deal after all."

Kora staggered and swayed into Jacob.

He grabbed her arms and held her steady next to him, "Can you walk?"

Kora shook her head as she mumbled, "Everything is spinning..."

Jacob grimaced and looked at her. She was only wearing a long, thin chemise. They didn't have time to get her dressed into something more appropriate. And judging by the state she was in, she appeared she would faint any second. Jacob lowered himself and scooped her up off the floor. He settled his one hand comfortably under her knees and the other cradled her back.

He whispered to her, "Hold onto me and be silent."

Walking out of the cell, Kora felt weightless. Her eyes drew heavy as she buried her head against his chest. The smell of leather and a woodsy cologne filled her nose as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! Questions and critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A gentle breeze tickled Kora's cheek as she slowly roused from her deep sleep. Inhaling, she pushed back the blankets as she sat upright and took in her surroundings. She was in a wide bedroom with two windows with ripped wallpaper tearing at every corner of the room. The window closest to her was open as fresh air blew into the room. She laid in a wide bed that was pushed up against a wall in the center of the room with a modest sized bathroom tucked beside a downwards staircase. There was an old vanity with an oval mirror, a dresser, a hope chest at the front of the bed and a single wooden chair next to the other window.

Sitting on the chair was fresh clothes, on top of that was a cloth wrapped bundle. Kora rose out of bed and walked over to it. She pulled aside the folds and felt her mouth water at the sight of four palm sized meat pies. Her stomach growled as she took a large bite into the first meat pie and savored the taste of the ground meat and crumbly pastry. As she devoured the pies, she caught a glimpse of herself in the oval mirror. She barely recognized herself.

Dirt and grime covered her from head to toe, her hair was dark, oily and sticking up in every direction. The only life in her pale skin was her freckles that covered her cheeks, nose and shoulders. If she didn't have them she very well could have thought she had seen a ghost. But what kind of ghost had pretty green eyes filled with so much life.

A soft smile formed across her face.

She was free. A fugitive but no longer caged in four stone walls.

Once the pies were eaten and licked clean from her fingers, she walked over to the bathroom. Unlike some bathrooms that were decorated in porcelain, this bathroom had bare walls, one toilet and a small bath tub. Not big enough to submerge her entire body but Kora didn't mind at all. Water had already been filled in the tub and she gently skimmed her fingers over the surface. It was still warm and clear, which meant it was intended for her. She closed the door behind her and stripped out of her chemise.

The warm water eased her muscles as she sunk into the tub and scrubbed away the dirt from her skin. Her fingers scrubbed into her scalp before she tucked herself to the front of the tub and submerged her head. She took her time, relaxing and reveling in the warmth. After a few minutes of soaking and cleaning, she pulled the plug and dried off.

Kora hung the towel around her frame as she came back into her bedroom and looked at the clothing folded on the chair. She could already tell just by the deep greens and yellows that she was given a Rook's uniform. She picked up the folded clothing and underneath it was a grey flat cap.

The clothes weren't a perfect fit but nothing was tight. Her blouse fit her well, her waist coat was a bit big but hid her feminine curves. The green plaid pants were a blessing. They too had fit her well. She shrugged into a green jacket and tied a yellow ascot loose under the collar of her blouse. She fitted herself into an old dark brown pair of women's boots and glanced at the flat cap.

Taking the hat, she approached the vanity oval mirror. Kora tugged the flat cap on her head and lowered it over her eyes. Again, she didn't recognized herself. But perhaps it was better this way. If she couldn't recognize herself then no one would either, it was the perfect disguise for a fugitive.

With a smile she turned and descended down the stairs. The second floor was the same size of her room above but it had two rows of five empty beds backed against opposite walls with clean linen and one window in the center of the wall. She descended again and found herself in what appeared to be a wide sitting room with a fireplace against the left wall, blackened and over filled with grey ashes. A cellar was in the open space next to the fireplace. On the right was the kitchen with wide counter space, a cast iron stove, and a deep sink. A large wooden table stood in the middle of the kitchen area with four matching chairs tucked under neatly.

There was nothing that stood out in any of the rooms. No paintings, no curios or trinkets that made the house feel more hearth-warming. It was old, plain and falling apart. But Kora didn't see any difference compared to her own flat. If anything, the house was perfect. She had never felt more at home.

* * *

Kora walked out of the main door and stepped out onto the porch.

The area she could see from her porch was wide, some parts divided by wooden fencing and a couple of trees. Everywhere she looked she saw the green and yellow of the Rooks; standing around a fire, talking and drinking ale. Her eyes settled on a group of Rooks speaking to two people that stuck out from the crowd. One she recognized as Evie Frye but the other one wore very strange, unworldly clothing. He wore a long sleeved white tunic with gold lining and embroidery. White matching pants that clung around his calves with matching slippers. His waist was decorated by sashes and single shoulder pad on his left shoulder. But the golden 'armor' on his left arm caught Kora's attention. It was tied around by a rope and bore an odd crest on the front.

Evie noticed Kora's presence and made her way over to the Irish lass with her friend following close behind. Evie smiled, "I was just on my way to check on you. How do you feel?"

Kora replied, "Fit as a fiddle. How long was I out for?"

"Two days. I tried waking you yesterday but you wouldn't stir."

This came as no surprise to her. From the nightmare she lived through the court case and her time in the asylum. Her mind and body must have needed the extra time to recuperate. Evie turned to her friend, "Kora Hart, this is a friend of mine. Mr. Henry Green."

Kora and Henry shook hands as he smiled kindly at her, "A pleasure to meet the Rook's official medical practitioner. I pray you'll be able to keep up with your work and become a fine doctor."

Kora smiled softly, "Thank you. I will do all I can."

Henry nodded, "And this is where we part. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Hart." he turned to Evie, "I will await your return on the train." Evie nodded to him and the two ladies watched him leave.

Kora asked, "What borough are we in?"

"Your in the Rook's safe house district in Lambeth." Evie replied. "It was the only one that provided us with the right accommodations to your skills and needs. Is it to your liking?"

Kora nodded and smiled in return, "Aye. It's perfect but it's missing a few essentials."

Kora thought back to her old flat in Whitechapel. She knew she wouldn't be able to move everything in her flat and she cared very little about most of it. The more important belongings she did care about were her medical books, her sewing and surgical set and a few treasured items she had hidden.

Evie broke Kora's train of thought, "I'm assuming you had a flat or your living under someone's roof?"

Kora replied, "I have a flat in Whitechapel. I will only need a few things."

Evie bit her lip in thought before replying, "It's risky but I'll accompany you in case there's trouble. Shall we?"

* * *

The two women borrowed a Rook's carriage and took off down the long winding streets of Lambeth into Southwark and across the Blackfriar's bridge. They traveled through the city of London and into Whitechapel. Kora had adjusted her flat cap low over her eyes and kept her head down when they passed Police carriages on patrol. It was a long trip but the pace Evie had set the carriage had maybe taken them two hours to get to Kora's Flat. Evie parked the carriage in front of the building. It was a merged building that stretched down to the end of the street, wide windows framed every floor to the roof. Kora jumped down from her seat and Evie came around to join her as they walked to the front door.

Kora knocked on it and waited.

The door opened and a large, middle aged woman stood in the doorway. She wore a long faded blue dress with an apron tied neatly behind her. Her hair was pulled back under her bonnet as her grey eyes glared at them. She barked, "What do you want?"

Kora only smiled, "Is that anyway to greet a friend, Ada?"

Ada blinked and leaned forward to get a better look at Kora. Slowly realization came as Ada's eyes grew wide. Ada wafted her hand, beckoning them to enter quickly. Once inside, Ada closed the door and smiled, "Kora Hart! I barely recognized you, lass!"

Kora replied softly, "It's good to see you as well, Ada. I'm moving out."

Ada placed her hands on her hips as her tone became stern, "Fine. But you are not leaving this flat without paying me last month's rent, ya hear?"

Ada lived on the main floor flat of the building where she could easily hear the coming and goings of her tenants. She was stern and strict with Kora especially but only Kora had managed to get on Ada's good side forming an odd friendship between them. Kora never brought home visitors, she use to be always gone in the early morning and back when the sun had set. Kora had lived a very quiet life compared to other tenants who were much more noisy and active throughout the day with constant shenanigans.

Ada walked them up the stairs to the first flat on the right, unlocked and opened the door.

"Your lucky I hadn't had time to clean out your flat. A part of me wanted to wait until I heard you were dead." Ada spoke nonchalantly.

Kora's flat was small with one wide room, one window and one bathroom. It was exactly how she left it and thanked whatever god there was that Ada hadn't moved everything to the curb.

Evie looked around the room before settling her gaze on Kora.

She spoke to the Irish lass, "Hurry and pack what you need."

Kora pulled out a large leather case from under her bed and put it on her single bed. She then began packing it as she hurried across one part of the room to another. She packed a few books of medicine, medical diagrams for surgery, medical journals and an updated book on medicine. She grabbed her leather medical bag from under her bed and placed it beside her case before heading to her dresser. She pulled out men's trousers, blouses, a waist coat but left the jackets. She packed her tooth powder, brush and one dress she had worn when she traveled from Northern Ireland to Britain. She closed and buckled the case shut, thinking long and hard if there was anything else she needed.

There was one last thing she needed to do. Kora pushed the bed aside quickly and kneeled down. She knocked at the wooden floor until she heard a hollow thunk. Her fingers edged around the wooden block until she pried it off the floor revealing a secret compartment hidden in the floor boards. Inside laid a silver hand gun and a large tin box. Kora stuffed the handgun into the right inside pocket of her jacket and opened the tin box. There was a large roll of cash, two pocket sized painted portraits and an old gold claddagh ring. She took out the cash and stuffed the tin box into the left inside pocket of her jacket.

Kora pushed the floor board back into place and divided the cash, putting the rest of it into her pant pocket. Evie grabbed Kora's single luggage bag as Kora took her medical bag and approached Ada.

She handed the landlady the cash.

Ada shifted through it quickly and glanced up at Kora, "You gave me too much."

Kora lifted a hand to stop her, "Consider it an extra payment for the mess I'm going to leave you and if anyone comes looking for me, I was never here."

Ada smiled softly to Kora, "Right you are, Kora. Best be on your way now."

The landlady locked the door and watched them descend. Evie walked down the stairs first with Kora steadily behind. They loaded the back of the carriage and left back to Lambeth. Along the way back, Kora noticed Evie too had a similar piece of armor attached to her left arm. She stared at the mechanism, seeing the blade sheathed in the inside of her arm and a short hook attached to the lower half with a cable line. Kora vaguely remembered seeing something similar on Jacob's arm which led her to wonder for a long moment if there was something more to them then just gang leaders.

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Evie grabbed Kora's single luggage as Kora grabbed her leather medical bag from the back of the carriage. They walked into the safe territory, passing by Rooks standing close by the street. Evie was greeted with compliments from the Rooks as they continued their way into the heart of the district.

Once in the house, Evie followed Kora up to her room on the third floor and placed her luggage on her bed. Kora put down her medical bag beside it and looked at Evie, "That went a lot better then I thought. Thank you for coming with me."

Evie replied, "Not a problem. Are you sure that landlady can be trusted though?"

Kora unbuckled her luggage, "That's why I paid her extra in hopes she wouldn't talk."

"What will you do if she does?" Evie questioned.

Kora thought for a moment as she opened her luggage. Ada had always been into town gossip but she never started gossip regardless how juicy the news was. It seemed when Ada spoke of town gossip it was only to those she absolutely trusted which was sometimes Kora. But thankfully Whitechapel was one of the many poor areas of London and Kora knew the extra cash given to Ada would definitely tie her over for the next month or so. If anything, Kora remembered the grateful look in Ada's eyes before she became nonchalant and detached. She knew Ada would keep her visit a secret.

"Nothing." Kora replied, "If she talks, she talks. She has nothing to show but her word."

Evie raised her brows, "Fair enough. Well I'll let you settle in."

Kora began unpacking her clothing first, she made use of the empty space in her dresser and laid her only dress against the chair. She piled her books on the top of her dresser and placed her tooth powder and brush on the vanity. Taking out the large tin from the inside pocket of her jacket, she opened it and placed it against the oval mirror of the vanity. She lined the pocket portraits of her parents on the inside rim and took out the claddagh ring.

A gold ring with two hands holding a heart with a crown on the top. It was a traditional Irish ring that represented love, loyalty and friendship. It was her mother's ring that was to be passed down to Kora when she came of age. But her mother and father had passed away to the horrible famine that swallowed up Ireland; Kora was only ten. Her Seanmhair took her in, raised her and gave her the ring before she left on her journey to Britain.

She remembered the symbolization behind wearing the ring. The ring on the right hand with the heart facing outward and away from the body means they are single. When worn on the right hand but with the heart facing inward toward the body means the person wearing the ring is in a relationship. Worn on the left hand ring finger facing outward away from the body means that the wearer is engaged. When the ring is on the left hand ring finger and facing inward toward the body, it means that the person wearing the ring is married.

Kora had never thought much about love. She had been so focused on her career to even think of building a romantic relationship with someone. Sure, she's had her past lovers and sexual experiences – which made her a bit guilty for owning such a pure ring. She wanted to have it all some day, a husband and a family. But for now the ring was a kind reminder of her parents and her life in northern Ireland and placed it back into the tin.

* * *

Walking out onto the porch, Kora noticed a large crowd of Rooks gathering at the front of the building. Jacob walked over to her and took her arm gently, moving her to the center of the crowd. He overlooked them and began with a clear and loud tone, "This is our new medical practitioner, Kora Hart! She will be overlooking the wounded and the sick in this stronghold!"

Low whispering began quietly among the crowd. Kora felt the weight of responsibility sink into her as she looked at very man and women. It was possible she would have to use every ounce of her skills to make sure none of them died on the table. But in reality, Kora could already see a failure after failure to save the lives of these people. She silently prayed if she was ever to be overwhelmed by an army of injured Rooks that she would have strength and confidence to keep moving forward.

"I hear you, Rooks!" Jacob shouted, "Do you have a problem with our new doctor?"

In loud thundering tones the crowd all yelled in unison 'No!'.

Jacob smiled and opened his arms to them, "Then it's settled! Welcome to the Rooks, Kora Hart!"

The crowd cheered in separate tones. Some of them had approached Kora to shake her hand and greet her into the gang. As they began to disperse, Jacob beckoned her to follow him. He led her over to two men that had been standing at the very end of the porch. The two men differed in height and appearance. The first one was was two heads taller then the man beside him and muscular, so much so that it looked like his dress shirt could burst open through his unbuttoned waist coat. He was pale in complexion with a shaven head and small brown eyes. The man next to him looked young and thin, his head covered by a bowler hat as wavy dirty blonde hair stuck out in pieces around his face. He had piercing grey eyes and looked to be in his early twenties with defined cheek bones and thin lips. He seemed a bit young to be accepted in the gang but Kora said nothing.

"I've chosen two men to assist you in your work here." Jacob said as he pointed to the muscular man. "This is Elijah Brown." and he pointed to the younger man, "and this is Thomas Walker."

Kora smiled softly as she shook both of their hands, "A pleasure to meet you, lads."

Jacob had clearly thought of everything Kora may need. Or Evie may have done most of the work. Kora wasn't sure. But nevertheless she felt a rush of confidence fill her. Curiosity struck her as she wondered about the experience of the two gentlemen.

"What is your medical experience?" Kora asked them.

Elijah replied in a nonchalant tone, "I use to work at Bart's as an orderly years ago."

Thomas hesitated before he spoke up after Elijah, "I went to several medical schools all over London, attended lectures and classes of modern medicine. I've even attended a college for a short while two years ago."

Kora blinked, "Well aren't you a topper! You are well experienced... Might I ask what you are doing here instead of becoming a doctor yourself?"

Thomas seemed to have shrunk down in himself as he took off his hat, his fingers smoothing around the rim as he replied quietly, "It's horribly embarrassing, Ma'am. But I am more then capable of stitching wounds, washing bandages and assisting you with the right medical tools."

Kora smiled, "Well, that shouldn't be a problem. I have one man for the heavy lifting and another as an assistant. I am very well equipped for my first patients."

She turned to Jacob, standing idle beside her. "Which reminds me, I never got the chance to thank you for saving me."

A soft smile pulled across his lips as he replied in a low tone, "Think nothing of it. I was simply repaying my debt to you. But if you truly wish to thank me, I'm sure I can think of something."

It was an innocent comment but it made her cheeks flush a shade of red against her pale skin. She stared at him for a moment before blinking away the indecent thought that barged into her mind. She cleared her throat and turned to Elijah and Thomas, "Well now, shall we get everything prepped for our first patients?"

* * *

The next day had Kora working steadily. Most of them were easy; stitching up knife wounds and deep cuts, popping dislocated shoulders back into it's sockets, carefully digging bullets out of arms and chests and cleaning up the aftermath of bloody and bruised faces of Rooks from recent brawls. Thomas was a magnificent assistant but never stood close enough to Kora, the Irish lass had to over reach to receive the next medical instrument in Thomas' hand. This was a subtle annoyance but Kora was far too concentrated on her work to even make a fuss of it at that moment. Elijah held down Rook patients whenever they fussed or moved out of fear or pain and helped them make it up the stairs to the beds on the second floor. He was also a master at disappearing and reappearing when he was needed. Almost always came back with a wooden case of English beer and liquor under his arm.

As the afternoon settled over the horizon, the heat of summer rose in humidity making it very warm in the safe house. Kora had taken off her jacket and rolled her sleeves up to allow her skin to breathe. Thomas swiped his hand across his forehead, he too had discarded his jacket over the counter. Thomas spoke,"Well it feels like it's going to be a hot one today. You think Blighters will be out looking for trouble in this heat?"

Elijah sat at the table and took a swig of his beer before replying, "It'll bake their heads first. Making them easy targets."

"It's safe to assume the Rooks only kill Blighters?" asked Kora.

Elijah gave a single nod, "Our only target is those bastard Blighters who work for the Templars. The Frye twins have made it very clear not to kill innocent people. Something to do with their 'creed' from what I've heard."

"A creed?" Kora questioned as she remembered the 'armor' around Henry and Evie's left arm. "Is there another gang I'm not aware of?"

Thomas chuckled, "I think the Frye twins can barely keep up with one."

Elijah nonchalantly replied, "Just whispers between the Rooks but I'll tell you, Jacob and Evie Frye are like no other I have ever seen. They climb walls like they were towering hills and fall from them like graceful swallows. I've seen them stalk silently within the shadows and vanish before your very eyes. They've killed Blighters and Templars like they were nothing but shit on the ends of their heels. So I am not at all surprised that they are apart of some 'creed.'"

"And the way they move!" Thomas exclaimed, "They dodge bullets faster then I've ever seen! Even watching them fight is a spectacular show!"

Elijah sneered, "Some of the Rooks had even started worshiping them as gods."

It seemed Jacob and Evie Frye had hidden away minor details of their occupations then just being gang leaders. And judging by all that was said between Elijah and Thomas, The Frye twins continued to make a an impression on Kora that grew better and better. But to Kora, calling them god-like seemed like they were over doing it. No matter who they were or what they did, they made mistakes like every other human being in this world.

"They may look like gods but I know one thing from experience." Kora said as she opened herself a beer and took a long swig. "Gods don't bleed."

"Help!"

A cry from outside the safe house had the three of them straighten up.

Elijah raised his brows as he leaned his chair back to view the opened door of the safe house.

He spoke with a calm tone, "Here comes another one."

Kora placed her beer down on the counter as three of them walked out onto the porch.

Two men carried an arm each of a wounded Rook limping as fast as they could towards the safe house. Shades of crimson soaked his left calf and His right hip. His face soaked with sweat was scrunched in pain. Kora beckoned them to hurry as she turned to Thomas, "Clear off the table."

Thomas nodded and disappeared into the house. Elijah hurried over to them as the injured Rook was passed over to the taller brute and taken inside. Thomas had cleared the table as Elijah laid the male Rook onto it. Kora came around to his right side and began to work through the Rook's waist coat buttons and his dress shirt. She opened them to his bare chest and spotted the slash on his right hip, she gingerly touched the sides of it. It was a clean cut and will only need stitches. She then walked around the table to her patient's left calf, ripping his pant leg wide open to get a better look at the injury. It was a gunshot wound on the outer side of his calf muscle.

Kora looked up at Elijah, "Hold onto him. I need to see how far the musket ball went."

Elijah immediately placed his hands on the Rook's shoulders, his arms heavily weighed over his body. Kora dipped a finger into the wound, immediately the Rook cried out and wiggled in Elijah's grasp. Thomas stood idle, his back pressed up against the counter. But there was no shock displayed across his face. Kora felt the ball at the tip of her finger, noticing it hadn't gone too far. It was at least a finger deep and narrowly missed the bone.

"Thomas, I need the small tongs from my medical bag." Kora instructed.

She slipped her finger out of the wound as Thomas poked through her medical bag on the counter. Quickly he took the small tongs and approached her with them. Just as she received them, Thomas looked down at the injury. The deep wound that pooled and oozed with blood soaked the patient's ripped pants. The blonde assistant inhaled and suddenly grew pale.

"Thomas, hold down his other leg!" Kora ordered.

Thomas swallowed and placed his hands over the injured Rook's good leg.

He lowered his head and averted his eyes to avoid seeing the wound and begun to slowly sway off the table.

Kora slipped the tongs into the wound and carefully avoided ripping anymore muscle tissue. Gripping the tongs shut, she pulled it back slowly and out came a lead musket ball the size of her pinkie fingernail. She walked over to the sink and dropped it in.

As she turned to return to the patient, Thomas collapsed onto the wooden floor.

Suddenly Kora knew why Thomas Walker didn't finish his schooling. He must have been very good at his studies and excelled in Lectures and fine stitching but when it came to repairing the carnage of the wound and being exposed to the sight of blood. He fainted.

Kora side stepped around the fainted assistant and asked Elijah if he had brought any liquor. Elijah stopped holding down the patient and rummaged through the wooden crate to find a bottle of whisky. He uncorked it and gave it to the patient first, "Drink up, it'll dull the pain."

The patient complained in heaves,"Where the bloody hell was this when she was digging in me leg!" But took the bottle and gave it a long hard swig before giving it to Kora. She splashed the wound with it twice causing the Rook to shudder and tremble.

She glanced at Thomas and sighed, "I'm sorry, Elijah. Can you get me some bandages off the counter?"

Elijah moved quickly and grabbed the folded strips of cotton on the far right of the counter. She thanked him and folded up one small roll to lay as a compress. Then she slowly started to bandage around the calf, tying it securely in place. Her attention then switched to the slash on the patient's right hip, she took out her surgical sewing kit and began to thread a curled needle. The patient took a few long swigs of the bottle as Kora began stitching the wound in perfected lines. Within twenty minutes the wound was stitched and the patient was a drunken mess. Elijah pulled him off the table onto his wobbly feet and held onto him as they staggered up the stairs into one of the beds on the second floor.

Kora drenched a white cotton cloth with whisky and began wiping down her table. Once she was satisfied that her table was clean from blood, she then towered over the unconscious assistant.

"Oh, Thomas." she said, "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next day started out slow and easy, less and less injured Rooks came to the safe house. Kora was able to prep herself again by cleaning her medical tools and striping long pieces of cotton into bandages. Some of the Rooks have given Kora food in appreciation of her work in the stronghold. She stored them in the cellar where the temperature was cooler. There was an abundance of vegetables and wax paper covered meats such as beef, mutton and pork. Along with packaged cheese, half a dozen eggs and jam. Even her orderly, Elijah was kind enough to bring two loaves of bread, tea and sugar while her assistant Thomas had brought fresh milk.

"I don't know what to say." Kora paused as she thought over her words quickly, "I really appreciate these gifts. I'll be sure to make sure they are well used and eaten." Kora said as she fished cash from her pocket. Elijah shook his head, "Think nothing of it. You are doing an outstanding job saving the lives of these men and women. You should be proud of yourself."

Kora smiled, "Ta."

She was proud of her skills but she knew she still had much to learn about certain things. Surgery was among one of them and she had very little hands on experience and there was only so much a book could tell her. She didn't feel comfortable winging it but she may have to resort to that in order to learn. But to learn is to make mistakes. And Kora didn't want to risk that on a patient.

On that thought, Kora turned to Thomas, "I understand now why you were embarrassed to talk about your fainting spells. Is it the blood?"

Thomas' cheeks flushed as he shifted uncomfortably and replied, "Yes, ma'am. I can't help it. I see the wound and all of its blood and I just get so light headed. I was not able to finish my career because every doctor and student refused to work with me. I was a laughing stock among my peers."

Kora took his arm lightly, "It's alright. I still have no problem working with you. But I will need you to be on top of things. You can give yourself all the space you need but know this, when I need you closer please try for the sake of the patient."

The blonde assistant nodded, "Thank you, ma'am. I will try."

"Good." she patted his arm and started walking towards the stairs, "I'm going to check on the patients. Call for me if there's another wounded Rook."

As she made her way up the stairs, she could already hear her Rook patients talking among themselves. Kora checked the first one as he smiled and greeted her, "Hello, doctor. All is well."

She smiled, "Good." she placed the back of her hand against his forehead, "No fever. Your doing excellent for two sets of stitches"

She then made her way to the other side and checked the eyes of her next patient who came in from a brawl. His face was still bruised around his temples but she had to ask how he felt, "No dizziness or headache?" she asked. He shook his head, "You are good to leave now." he thanked her and left down the stairs. As she turned to the next patient, two injured Rooks at the end of the line of beds were playing a game of cards. One was from a brawling match, his face bruised and cut while the other one was the patient that came in with a musket ball in his left leg.

"Did you hear? Our old leader was finally put to rest three days ago." one spoke. "Left a wife and child to head straight to the workhouse. Poor, buggers."

"That's a downright shame." said the other as he laid down a card, "He was a bad leader though. He drank like a fish and was always late to his own heists. I lost some good mates to him because he couldn't shoot worth nothing."

"Well now the Templars have him six feet deep in soil and piss. The bastard better rest in peace." exclaimed the bruised Rook.

"He will." the Rook with the injured leg spoke, "His gang is under new management. And they are doing a hell of a lot better then Joseph Hales could have ever done."

Kora blinked and stared at the two men. She didn't even check the patient she was with and walked straight towards the talking Rooks, "Did you say Joseph Hales was the old leader of the Rooks?"

"Aye." spoke the one sitting on the edge of the bed, "But not Rooks. We were called the Clinkers before Jacob and Evie Frye took over."

Frowning, Kora thought over her words carefully. But how did he survive and make it to the hospital?

Kora asked, "If I may ask, what happened to him?"

The bruised Rook started, "About a month ago, Templars were swallowing up every borough in London by taking out every leader of every known gang there was. Until all that were left was us, The Clinkers. They say Joseph's carriage was rammed off the street so badly it flipped twice before landing on it's top end. He fought against the Blighters, realized he was no match for them and took off running. Word is he was picked up by a passersby and taken to Bart's Hospital where he died."

If only that were the truth_,_ Thought Kora.

Kora looked at the Rook with the injured leg and noticed he was sweating. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead and sighed, "You have a fever. Are you in pain?"

"Yes." he groaned. "But the alcohol is helping a bit."

Alcohol was all they had and Kora knew she would need to get proper medication soon or she would be dealing with very injured and drunk patients. She could already smell the sour stench of vomit and shit from the chamber pots. Kora's nose wrinkled as she took the bottles from around the bed and pointed at the bruised Rook, "You look a lot better then when you came in. No headache or dizziness?"

The bruised Rook shook his head as Kora continued, "You may leave."

"And as for you." she turned to the other Rook in bed, "No more alcohol until I return."

Kora then made her way downstairs to the main floor. She placed all the empty bottles on the counter, slipped into her green jacket and adjusted her flat cap over her eyes. Elijah looked at her from his seat at the table, "Going somewhere, lass?"

"I have an errand to make. I won't be long." she said.

Elijah stood up, "Hold on a bloody minute." he finished off his beer and started buttoning his waistcoat, "I'm coming with you."

Kora lifted a hand to stop him, "I will be fine. I'm just going out to pick up some medicine."

Elijah finished straightened himself up, "I can't let you go on your own. I've been ordered to follow you if you leave the stronghold."

Kora sighed, "By the Frye twins?"

Elijah replied, "Strictly by Jacob Frye, Ma'am."

Of course he did. It was almost like he didn't trust her or maybe he's being overly cautious and keeping Kora's activity on the streets a secret. She wasn't sure how helpful that would be with a brute twice her height walking beside her while both donning Rook uniforms. But there was no use arguing, time was ticking away when there were patients in pain.

* * *

It was a long walk to the nearest market and every minute was spent in silence. Kora took the time to explore the area with her eyes. Tall buildings with metal signs of advertisements at the very top. It wasn't as busy on the streets as it was yesterday and it made it easier to slip by people and police men unnoticed. But when she was noticed mainly because of Elijah's company, most people backed away and stared at them. It seemed the Lambeth borough had very well recognized the colors of The Rooks and kept their distance.

Slipping into an alleyway, Elijah stayed very close to Kora's side as they merged within the groups of people already crowding the entry of the market. Kora slipped past more people as Elijah tried to keep up, not saying anything in fear of outing her to the public. She made it past a few more people and into a break line at a vendor. She glanced at his table and noticed he was selling turnips, potatoes and cabbages. The vendor next to it was selling tools, crowbars and pieces of machinery. She circled around, trying her best to spot through the cracks of the crowds where there was a medicinal vendor but she couldn't see anything.

Elijah had made it through to her side, "Don't stray too far from me."

"Your taller then me. Do you see a vendor with medicine?" Kora replied.

Elijah stood up straighter and overlooked the crowds with his towering height. He looked in an all directions before looking at Kora, "There's a vendor in the right corner selling books and medicine."

"Good." Kora said, "I'll meet you there."

"Wait!" Elijah exclaimed but she had already disappeared into the crowds.

Kora slipped past a few more people and struggled through a crowd of men. She stayed to the right of the direction Elijah had said and broke through the crowds to the vendor. There was a man dressed in a white three piece suit in front of her and he backed into Kora. She stumbled back as the man turned and grunted in annoyance, "Blast these crowds!"

That familiar tone made Kora tense. She saw his grey eyes and neatly trimmed brown hair under his top hat and immediately avoided his gaze by looking at his polished black shoes. A woman in a long pink dress turned towards William as Elizabeth exclaimed at him, "William, can we leave this filthy market now?"

William carried a small wooden box filled with jars in one arm and opened his other arm for Elizabeth to hold onto. Kora blended back into the crowd as anger began to bubble and boil under the neckline of her dress shirt. She hadn't forgotten about them. How they pleaded such lies about her and sentenced her to her to death.

Elijah caught up to her and took her shoulder, "I said don't stray far, Lass."

Kora turned to Elijah and replied, "I know. But there's something I need to do. I trust you'll order the right medicine." Kora split her money and gave half to Elijah. Elijah shook his head, "Oh, no. You aren't going anywhere without me."

"Please, Elijah." she begged, "This is very important to me. I won't breathe a word of it to the Frye twins, I promise."

The brute grimaced at first and thought for a moment before sighing, "Fine. I'll stay at the vendor until you return."

"Your a blessing, Eli." Kora said before she disappeared into the crowd.

Kora looked at every face and glanced in between the cracks of the crowds. She finally laid eyes on Elizabeth's pink day dress and William's white suit a few feet ahead of her. She moved closer inch by inch until she was only a break line away from them. They were making their way through the moving crowds at a slow pace. Kora had no idea how to get closer without bumping straight into them so she mainly kept her distance and eaves dropped.

"Tell me why again, William." Elizabeth started, "That we had to come to a market. I'm sure any general store in Lambeth would of had what you need."

"No, I'm afraid not every general store." replied William, "If I'm to become a resident doctor I need every sedative and pain killer there is. From a mild sedative to soothing syrup."

"Speaking of soothing syrup." Elizabeth leaned into William's shoulder. Kora moved to keep up and edged closer beside a gathering of people. "Has any word come back about finding that charlatan chambermaid?"

William grimaced, "No but I did hear just yesterday that a small group of Blighters will be storming through Rook strongholds in a fort night."

"Excellent." Elizabeth said, "I want that Irish bitch to hang and relieve my endless worries."

William adjusted the crate against his hip, "As do I. We just need to be patient, my love."

Kora moved carefully towards them again with her gaze at their feet. She quickly moved to side step a food vendor and snagged her pant leg on the edge of a basket. Spilling apples all across the dirt ground. Kora immediately dove into the crowd and walked out quickly in front of William and Elizabeth as their gaze was busy looking behind them. She planted herself against the wall of the alleyway with her head down, crossing her arms and stared at her feet.

"Well my patience is wearing thin." she hissed as they continued down the alleyway, "All of this stress from not finding Kora and not yet receiving the agreed payment. I swear my complexion is ruined for having so many troubles."

William stopped and turned towards Elizabeth halfway through the alleyway. He used his open hand to brush the side of her face, moving stray hairs away. He smiled and replied, "Then don't think about all the stress. Think about our wedding, our new house and a bright future in our career." he paused before he added quickly, "Think about how the hatch door opens and Kora breaks her neck in one great fall. All good things come to those who wait."

Elizabeth smiled at him as they laced arms and continued onto the street. Kora pursed her lips in anger as she followed close behind and leaned against the corner of the alleyway, peering around it. Kora watched them walk down the street and looked around for an urchin. Standing on the other side of the wall was a young boy in rough hameydown clothes, he glanced at Kora as she approached.

She held up a shilling, "This is yours if you follow that couple to their house without being noticed. And another one will be given if you can relay the address they live on. You can find me in the Lambeth stronghold."

The boy smiled and pinched the shilling quickly, "You got yourself a deal."

William and Elizabeth were the murderer's and they were being paid for killing Joseph Hales. It all started to make sense now. Joseph Hales, the leader of the Clinkers was being hunted down by Templars. When he showed up in St. Bartholomew Hospital, a Templar paid William to kill him and Kora was conveniently there to take the blame. But who was the ring leader in all of this? Obviously a Templar. But still an unknown being to Kora. That and now that she was being hunted down by Blighters, Kora felt it was important to tell one of the Frye twins that Blighters might be invading Rook strongholds because of her.

Kora returned back through the crowds and met up with Elijah who had bought two small crates filled with mixed bottles of sedatives, pain killers and simple medication. She overlooked the crates and nodded, "Very good. This will do just fine." They made their way through the crowds and back onto the empty streets towards the Lambeth stronghold.

Elijah spoke, "So what was this important thing you had to do?"

Kora replied, "I saw two people who lied in the face of a judge and gave me the death sentence."

The brute grimaced, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Kora replied.

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kora and Elijah walked into the safe house and realized there were some new furnishings. Thomas sat on a dull green settee, away from a plush chair in the same shade. Beneath the furniture was a long yellow rug that discreetly hid the cellar door. Kora blinked and stared at the new furniture, "Where did these come from?"

Thomas got up and walked over, "Some grateful Rook brutes saw an elderly couple getting rid of this set. So they picked them up for you, Kora."

She smiled, "I really appreciate these thoughtful gifts but anymore and they'll say I've charmed the stronghold."

Elijah placed down the crates of medicine on the table. Kora walked over and looked through both crates as she spoke, "This will maybe last us about two months. It really depends on how many injured Rooks come in at once."

Thomas looked up at the doorway, "I think you spoke too soon. Here comes trouble."

Both Elijah and Kora looked at the doorway just as the Frye twins walked in. Jacob waltzed in beside his sister, wearing the same attire he wore when he saved Kora from the Asylum. His long grey coat, untucked dress shirt, green waistcoat, trousers and boots. Evie had worn something similar to Kora's style. She wore a long coat, a neatly tucked dress shirt with a well fitted waistcoat, trousers and high boots. They looked ready to take on death himself.

"There's going to be a gang war in the city of London." Evie calmly spoke.

Jacob spoke to Kora, "And we will be needing your medical expertise on the field."

"Kora isn't going to be in the middle of the fight, is she?" Elijah questioned.

"No, she's no good to us dead." Jacob pointed out bluntly in which Evie smacked his arm. The brunette shook her head lightly, "What my brother has failed to imply is she will be brought out once the leader of the borough has been dealt with."

A gang war. The very thought of it made Kora's stomach twist in a knot. But this is what she signed herself up for and she didn't have the slightest urge of backing out. Those lives depended on her which held a great weight on her shoulders.

She turned to Thomas who was anxiously smoothing the rim of his bowler cap. "Thomas you stay here and keep watch over the patients upstairs." she then turned to Elijah, "Elijah, find someone with a long wagon to cart the wounded back to the stronghold."

"Yes, ma'am." Elijah replied as he walked out.

"Give me a minute to pack and we can be on our way." she said to the twins.

Evie glanced at Jacob before turning back to Kora, "I will meet the both of you there." and she walked out. Jacob bit his lip and watched as Kora packed her medical tools and a few rolls of bandages. She pulled the leather bag shut and walked over to Jacob who simply smiled at her, "Ready?"

She nodded, "Aye. Let's go."

Jacob and Kora left the safe house and waked across the stronghold to the street. A Rook carriage was already waiting, Jacob was a gentleman and let Kora get into it first before slipping in on the opposite side of her seat. It was improper for a lady be sitting in a carriage with a man who was in no relation to Kora but who was going to complain? As far as disguises go, Kora looked to be another Rook taking a carriage ride with her leader. There was nothing scandalous about it.

As the carriage took off onto the street, an odd tension rose between the passengers. As if they wanted to start a conversation but didn't know where to begin. Both of their eyes glancing at each other but refused to make eye contact. Finally, Jacob laid back against the plush upholstery, stretched and pulled out a long kukri from his left leg's sheath. His gloved finger traced along the sharp edge of it as he spoke, "I hope your prepared for the aftermath of this war. It's not like anything you've seen in the comfort of a hospital room."

Kora replied, "I don't need a room to feel at comfort. I can say with utmost confidence that my experience will not change simply because of the location."

"Have you even seen a gang war?" Jacob leaned in, his elbows on his knees.

Kora didn't need to answer as she met his eyes from across the little space of the carriage. The Whitechapel gang war was the talk of the town for weeks and Kora missed it all due to her work at St. Bartholomew's Hospital. But she remembered seeing the bodies of red uniformed Blighters and the green and yellow of Rooks being piled onto a wagon. The rain washing away pools of blood that soaked the cobblestone street.

Jacob grimaced, "Regardless of how well tamed your emotions are on an operating table, this will change you, maybe even frighten you. I just want to assure you that we will all be there if it's too much for you to handle."

Kora grew silent as she kept eye contact with Jacob. She felt a bit annoyed by his comment, as if he was soothing her like a feeble, timid woman. But Kora said nothing as she knew he was simply being kind in preparing her for the worst. She wasn't sure what to expect in all honesty but her mind played images of bloody Rooks and Blighters all across a street, limping and screaming as they walked towards her seeking aid. She shivered and closed her eyes, silently praying that this war would have less causalities.

"What am I to do with injured Blighters?" she asked.

"Just call for me or my sister and we will deal with them." He replied simply.

He was meticulous and paid attention to his ammo and weapons. Jacob sheathed his kukri and pulled out a revolver, opening the chamber to see how may bullets were in. She watched him as he load more into it, close the chamber and tuck it back into the left side break line of his coat. He then laid back again and perched his elbows against the top of the upholstery, "Anymore questions?"

"How long was I in Lambeth Asylum?" Kora asked.

"Three weeks."

Kora grimaced, "It didn't feel like that at all."

"You were tortured and heavily sedated." Jacob replied, "I wouldn't hold it against you for losing track of time."

Kora nodded to him as she continued, "How is your ankle?"

"Fine." Jacob hesitated as Kora raised her brows, waiting for details. "It's healed and I can walk and run. It gets sore now and then but it doesn't cripple me."

"Did you rest like you promised me?" Kora insisted.

Jacob looked up at the roof of the carriage but Kora knew he was rolling his eyes.

He nodded, "Yes, I did. Three weeks of absolute boredom. I slept mostly and read some horribly dry books Evie had left for me."

Kora smiled softly, "No one said resting was fun, Jacob. But I'm glad you took the time to heal it properly. If only for the sake of your 'creed'. "

The carriage took a sharp turn as it bumped and rumbled the passengers inside. Kora held the window frame a she steadied herself in her seat as Jacob simply bounced with the movement. His face had gone serious for a long moment, his eyes reflecting an unknown emotion similar to aloofness and secrecy.

His hands clenched and released as he softly spoke, "Yes. Mostly for that."

This peeked Kora's interest. Her eyes trailed over him to the gauntlet on his left arm, seeing the blade and mechanisms attached to the inner part of his arm. The gauntlet was dark leather, the knuckles were brandished with metal pads, small belts tightening the gauntlet around his arm. There was an odd needle with a green vial that sat on a gold wedge on the very top. It was such a fascinating but deadly piece of armor and Kora could only come up with one assumption.

"Are you a hired assassin?" Kora blurted out, feeling the tensity of her question hang above them. Jacob kept his serious posture but replied nonchalantly, "Assassin? Yes. For hire? No one could afford me."

With a single answer, Kora realized she was sitting just across from a killer. Evie Frye and Henry Green wore different gauntlets similar to Jacob's. They were all assassins. Why was this not mentioned to her before? Kora understood that being an assassin meant secrecy but she felt she should have known about this, not hear it float through the gang like a rumor.

"Why didn't you tell me you're an assassin?" Kora asked.

Jacob shrugged, "I can't just go up to everyone I meet and announce it. For one, I would never hear the end of it from my sister. And two, I didn't want you to get involved. I thought it would be best for your own protection."

It was a fair point. With everything that had happened to Kora, she knew she was safe in the stronghold by the Rooks. But now she felt even more at ease at the thought of being protected by a few assassins.

She replied, "On the contrary, I will sleep better at night knowing there are assassins watching over me."

"Don't hold onto the thought that we will always be around." Jacob pointed a finger at her, "I may have eyes and ears everywhere but there will be a time where you will have to fight your own battles."

Kora's experience in fighting was amateur. She knew how to struggle and hit certain parts of the body to send the attacker into a fit of pain, but she had no idea how to throw a punch or the reflexes to dodge and attack. Though it didn't mean she wouldn't still put up a fight with a scalpel in hand.

The carriage shook again in another set of bumps and turned right onto the next street.

Kora sat up straighter as she questioned, "As an assassin, I'm assuming you have a set of rules to follow by?"

The rest of the carriage ride was filled with talk about the assassin's creed. Jacob tried to explain and come up with careful answers that wouldn't expose anymore difficult questions to be asked by the Irish lass. But much to his dismay, she grew more and more interested in every answer he had to spare. At some point, Jacob sighed in frustration claiming Evie was far better at explaining this then he was and the carriage came to a quick stop.

Two knocks from the top of the carriage alerted Jacob that they had arrived.

"Ah, just in time." he smiled as he opened the door.

Kora placed a hand on his shoulder, making the gang leader turn to look at her. So many things she wanted to say but she knew she had to slim it down to something short. Don't you dare die on me? Come back in one piece? Be safe?

Jacob frowned at her, "What is it?"

Kora took a chance and leaned towards Jacob, gently planting a soft kiss on his cheek. She said softly, "Good luck."

Jacob seemed stunned as he stared at her for a long minute as the cries of his Rooks could be heard from down the street calling him over. He then turned and left the carriage, closing the door behind him as he set off down the barricaded street.

The carriage was parked on the corner, just a bit past the edge of the street. Looking out the window, Kora could only see a small part of the street the gang war was on. She saw a large gathering of Rooks and past them in the distance the red uniforms of Blighters. The Rooks gathered behind the Frye twins and waited. She was too far to hear as she watched them tense up and in a sudden burst of gunfire they all started running into battle. Rooks moved in for the kill, taking out Blighters left right and center. She could almost see the spray of blood from every punch, gunshot, and knife slice. As the carnage further unraveled into a blood bath, Kora had to look away from some lethal attacks and take deep breaths.

Within ten minutes, Kora had managed to compose herself and noticed there wasn't any gunfire or screaming. She moved closer to the carriage window and peered out of it, all she could see were Rooks cheering and crying out in victory while below them were bodies upon bodies of Blighters and Rooks. Elijah came into view as he started walking towards the carriage, he rounded the short corner and tapped on the glass of the window.

Kora grabbed her leather medical bag as Elijah opened the door, "We're ready for you, Ma'am." he took her hand and helped her down to the side walk. Grimacing, Kora nodded to Elijah and they quickly made their way over to barricaded street.

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The evening sun cast down across the street as Elijah escorted Kora into the aftermath of the gang war. Once they passed the carriage barricade, Kora's eyes took in everything around her. The bodies of Rooks and Blighters sprawled out across the street, some were still alive and groaning. A few Rooks huddled beside an injured companion, his face splattered with blood as he cried out in pain. His companions cradled his face and whispered assurance that help was on its way. Below Kora's feet were growing puddles of crimson against cobblestones and she felt overwhelmed. Elijah felt her tense and laid a hand against her back, moving her through the carnage towards the Frye twins standing in the middle of the mess.

Aside from splatters of blood across their clothing, Jacob and Evie stood unscathed by the gang war. Proudly standing among groups of Rooks and Blighters switching their uniforms from red to green.

Evie approached Kora as she spoke, "We have thirty minutes to get the wounded back to Lambeth before the police arrive. Is that enough time?"

The Irish lass took in a breath, "Aye. But it depends on the wounded."

Evie nodded, "Apologies but we must act fast. Jacob and I are more then willing to help you."

Kora turned and overlooked the street, there had to be at least over thirty people all together alive and dead. Kora quickly counted the dead and injured laying across the street and came up with twenty. She turned to the twins as she replied, "I need you two to help Elijah and I pull out the injured. With the four of us, it should save us some time."

Kora started on the left corner, Elijah started just past her down the street as the Frye twins scattered on the right. Kora checked for pulses and when she wasn't sure she placed a hand over their mouth to see if they were breathing. When there was no pulse or breath, Kora grimaced and moved to the next one. Elijah hurried over to the visibly alive ones groaning out in pain, checked their injuries and called for Kora when they were severe. After applying a compress and bandaging the wounds temporarily until they were taken to the safe house, Kora looked up and watched the Frye twins move from Blighter to Blighter. Jacob's mouth moved in a quiet conversation between the injured Blighter and the assassin. She frowned and watched as Jacob pulled his gauntlet arm back and sunk the hidden blade into the heart of the blighter.

Kora released a soft gasp as she got up and marched over to Jacob. She side stepped over the bodies until she was just an inch away from him. The assassin retracted his blade and stood up.

"Why did you kill him?" she exclaimed.

Jacob replied calmly, "His wounds are too fatal to heal from. I was simply putting him out of his misery."

Kora glanced down at the Blighter, watching the life leave him through his eyes. The bottom of his dress shirt and trousers had been hacked and slashed, bits of his small intestine peeking through the bloody wound. She also noticed the stab wounds across his upper chest and a knife wound that knicked his neck. Jacob was right, there was no hope for that man to recover. But she still felt annoyed by him. That he would end of life simply by judging his wounds with no medical experience.

"I will be the judge of that." Kora exclaimed, "Next time call me before you have the audacity to kill someone that can be saved."

Jacob was silent, his brows furrowed and lips a thin line before he moved to the next Blighter. Evie walked carefully over to Kora, "There's five total that are severely injured. Elijah has started taking them to the wagon."

"Good." Kora replied, "That leaves us with fifteen minutes to get out of here."

Suddenly Kora felt a strong grip around her ankle and she looked down at a wounded Blighter. The female Blighter looked up with a blood soaked face, her brows furrowed with wide eyes as she pulled out from under herself a bowie knife and swiped it against Kora's leg.

"Bloody crows!" the wounded Blighter yelled. "I'll kill every last one of them!"

Evie quickly grabbed Kora's hip and arm as she guided the Irish lass a few steps away. Jacob flew over in an instant and slammed his hidden blade into the back of the Blighter's neck, She watched as Jacob retracted it.

He met Kora's eyes as he smirked, "Forgive me if I had the audacity to save your life."

The surprise of the attack and shock remained on Kora's face as she stared at the male assassin. With no witty remark she noticed her leg felt very warm. She extended it and saw that it was spotted with crimson.

Evie released Kora as the brunette spoke, "Are you hurt?"

Kora replied, "Aye. But it will have to wait. We must leave now."

* * *

Elijah and Evie drove the wagon of injured men and women to the Lambeth safe house while Kora rode in a carriage that Jacob chose to drive. She turned her wounded leg in both directions, attempting to examine the cut. It was on the outer side of her ankle making it difficult for her to tell how badly she was grazed. From what she could see, her boot had taken most of the damage as it now had a slice through the top of it. The wound itself was a small incision and appeared to have only sliced the first few layers of skin. It had stopped bleeding and didn't seem life threatening so Kora dismissed it from her mind.

Once they had arrived in the safe district, Elijah parked the wagon close inside the area. Jacob simply pulled up to the sidewalk and opened the door for Kora to walk out. They hurried through the safe district and into the safe house. Kora placed down her leather medical bag onto the counter and started prepping herself, she laid her medical tools out in an orderly fashion as quickly as she could.

Elijah brought in the first injured Rook and laid him on the table. The Irish lass steadily worked through his clothing, ripping open the torn fabric to expose the wounds. She cleaned the wounds with alcohol and examined how badly they appeared, there was one slash across his chest and one slice across his shoulder. His shoulder wound was not deep and was easy to cover and bandage, but the slice across his chest needed stitches. She cleaned the blood away and turned to Thomas, "I will need you to stitch this wound while I tend to the next patient."

Thomas swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

The next Rook patient Elijah brought in sat at one of the wooden chairs. He gripped his shoulder soaked in blood, Kora asked him to sit back and remove his hand. It was a gunshot wound on the far left of his shoulder. Kora ripped the shoulder of his dress shirt and looked at Jacob, "Hold him still please."

Jacob walked over to the back of the Rook's chair, pressing his hand down on the Rook's good shoulder as Kora walked away to grab her small tongs, return to her spot and began fishing for the bullet. The Rook tensed up and cried out as Kora carefully tried to avoid making the wound worse each time the Rook flinched. She pulled the bullet out and dropped it onto the ground.

The rest of the evening was spent fishing out bullets, cleaning wounds, stitching, and bandaging. Jacob was a tremendous help holding down patients and helping them to the second floor beds. Elijah and Evie guided and carried in injured Rook after Rook as Thomas and Kora worked steadily until there was one last Rook.

Elijah carried in a female Rook and laid her on the table. The first thing they noticed was the foul smell coming from the wound above her hip. Kora tore through the clothing and she froze at the sight of the injury. It was a large gash above her hip and it bled profusely through her clothing and onto the table. Kora took a breath and examined the wound, tenderly fingering around the outside of the gash before touching the center. The female Rook squirmed and cried out in pain as Jacob held her steady. Reaching into the depths of Kora's mind, she quickly thought of the anatomy of the body and realized the foul stench was because the large intestine had been knicked.

"Elijah, I need you to get the hot iron ready." Kora instructed.

Elijah hurried over to the fireplace and buried the tip of a long poker into the fiery center.

Kora applied pressure on the wound with a long cotton cloth as she looked at the injured Rook. Her face was contorted in pain with clear streaks of tears staining her cheeks. She gasped and noticed Jacob was holding her down. She turned her head in his direction as she croaked, "I'm glad I was able to see one last victory before I die."

Jacob exclaimed, "It's not over, lass. Just hold on."

"She's in a state of shock" Kora said to the assassin before speaking to the female Rook. "Don't speak of such things. You will live to see another day."

Elijah carried the burning hot iron over to the table.

Kora took it and calmly spoke to Jacob, "Hold her steady."

The female Rook cried out in a long scream as the hot iron began cauterizing the inside of the wound. Jacob kept his grip on her arms as Elijah held her legs while Thomas stood idly against the counter, pale as a ghost. Kora lifted the hot iron away and handed it back to Elijah who took it back to the fireplace. She checked the wound again and gingerly fingered the warm flesh. The knick had been sealed but the Rook was still bleeding heavily.

"The cut has been sealed but the bleeding won't stop!" Kora cursed.

The Irish lass bounded together a cotton compress large enough to soak up the blood, she pressed it against the Rook's wound but Jacob placed a hand on over Kora's and spoke softly, "There's no need. She's gone."

Jacob moved his hand over the Rook's eyes and closed them as Kora removed the compress and tossed it onto the counter. She took off her flat cap and ran both her hands through her short red hair. It was the first patient Kora had lost in her time being in the safe house and she felt overcome by failure. Her mind quickly stringing along thoughts of what she should have done and how she could have saved that Rook's life.

"Take her to the wagon with the rest of the deceased." Jacob quietly ordered.

With her back to the room, she could hear Elijah and Thomas as they shuffled around and carried the body out. Tears stung her eyes as she felt anger rise in her chest. She placed both hands on the counter and leaned on it while she took deep breaths to compose herself.

"You did everything you could." Jacob started softly as he approached her.

"And it still wasn't enough." Kora replied as Jacob came to her side. Thoughts began to question everything she had ever done. Her skills especially. She loved this career and never once doubted herself until now when she had lost a patient. A question came to her lips before she could think it through.

"Why did you chose me to become your medical practitioner?" Kora asked, "Why didn't you chose a well accomplished male doctor or another nurse with more experience?"

Jacob hesitated as silence filled the room for a long moment. She almost thought she had stumped Jacob or he had no answer to give her. She turned to him with tears in her eyes as she stared into his own hazel set, "Why did you chose me?"

"I chose you because you had what every nurse and doctor lacked." he paused as he lifted a hand to stroke a tear off her cheek, "You care about the state of every patient. In my time at that retched hospital, I never saw of a nurse or doctor who had such kindness. And I wanted someone like that to... look over my injured Rooks."

Every doctor and nurse learns from day one to be cold and detached to every patient. It was a way to protect themselves from getting attached and forming complicated emotions that could jeopardize their skills. Kora thought she had it under control but she was still new to doing her work on her own instead of being surrounded by other nurses with a leading doctor.

"Does that make me weak?" Kora sniffled.

Jacob simply replied, "No."

He opened his arms, beckoning her in for an embrace and she complied. She wrapped her arms around his wide frame as he gently squeezed her against him. Her head cradled against the gap of his neck, she closed her eyes as more tears streamed down her cheeks. He soothed her as Kora felt at peace with the sound of his heartbeat.

After a long minute, Jacob released her and smiled, "Now, I don't suppose you'd fancy a pint with me?"

Kora wiped away stray tears as she replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what my readers think and it motivates me to continue. Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jacob insisted on going to a pub in the City of London, claiming it was fitting to go there now that the borough had been won over. They took a carriage to the pub called Ye Olde Mitre and once there, Jacob handed it off to a Rook with no intention of driving back after they were through. Kora didn't mind, she had seen too many accidents where people have driven a carriage drunk. It was a foolish thing to do, endangering the lives of other people by carelessly driving through town with a bottle in hand. The police were strict with drinking and driving but that didn't stop many people from doing it simply because they could out run them.

They walked into the pub together, noticing that it was already filled with English citizens and Rooks celebrating the newest victory. There was not a single person there that didn't have a flushed face or a mug of ale or beer in one hand as they sung in cheers and laughter. Jacob guided Kora to an empty table in the far corner, close to a set of windows and a bit apart from the growing crowds of drunkards.

The smell of the pub was a comforting scent to Kora. A mix of cigar smoke, leather, wood polish and beer mixed in with the merry making of the crowds reminded her heavily of the bars she once drank at in Northern Ireland. It brought a smile to her face as she felt the weight of her day lift off her shoulders and disappear into the atmosphere of the pub.

Jacob got up to order their drinks at the bar and shortly came back with two mugs, placing one in front of Kora and sat down with his own. They brought their mugs together in 'cheers' and they drank. Jacob practically gulped down half of his pint then he rested it on the table and stared at Kora who was still chugging. He smirked at her as she finally placed down her mug.

"Did you taste the ale?" Jacob teased.

"Aye." Kora replied with a smile, "I've been a fish without water for too long."

Jacob chuckled, "I'm assuming this isn't your first time drinking."

She shook her head, "No. I'm a well seasoned drinker. So long as Irish blood runs in me, I will always drink."

Jacob stared at her for a moment before taking a sip from his mug. He had a curious look in his eyes as he asked, "What part of Ireland are you from? What's your story."

Kora cupped her hands around her mug and thought about it briefly, looking up to the ceiling of the establishment as she chewed her bottom lip. She didn't have much to hide about her journey and thought it may be a bit depressing. But he did ask so she started slowly, "I'm from Belfast in Northern Ireland. I am an only child to two beloved parents who both passed during the Great Famine that devastated my country. My Seanmhair-" she paused as Jacob raised a brow and she corrected herself, "- My grandmother took me in at a young age and raised me until I turned eighteen. I then took a ship to Britain to start my education in nursing."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Jacob spoke softly, sympathy in his tone.

Kora shrugged, "It was a eons ago. Now I just remember the better days and cherish the time I had with them."

A silence grew between them as Kora sipped her ale. She stared at Jacob who seemed to be lost in his own mind, his hooded eyes staring into the contents of his mug. She didn't like this silence, it seemed to have taken over most of their conversations recently. Clearing her throat she asked, "What about you?" she emphasized his own words. "What's your story."

Jacob smirked, "There's not much to tell. My mother passed away delivering my sister and I. We grew up in Crawley under the teachings of my father to become assassins. He passed away about a month ago and Evie and I embarked on our journey to free London from Templar Order."

It seemed Kora wasn't the only one with a depressing story to tell. But they shared one thing in common. The loss of family. She could tell by his crossed arms on the table and averted eyes that it was a sensitive topic so she didn't pry. Instead she raised her mug to him, "To family."

Jacob hesitated before lifting his mug with a soft smile, "To family. Cheers."

They both finished their ale and placed their empty mugs down in unison. Kora pointed at her mug, "How about another?" Jacob nodded to her, "I'll never say no to another pint." Kora got up with the empty mugs and slipped through the break lines between the crowds towards the bar keep. He refilled their mugs to the brim and Kora carefully walked back to their table. She handed Jacob his mug and she sat down with hers.

"The Templar Order." she said, "If I remember correctly they are your enemies?"

Jacob sipped his mug and replied, "Yes."

"Then why spare the Blighters? Aren't they just as much involved with them?"

Jacob replied, "They're not all Templars. There's a gang leader in each borough that is a Templar and they control the Blighters. The Blighters are just bystanders looking for a leader to follow. I only kill them when they pose a threat. That's why my sister and I are overthrowing each and every leader and encouraging them to join The Rooks."

Kora grimaced, "Aren't you worried about Blighter spies?"

Jacob became serious as he replied, "The Rooks are loyal men and women to my sister and I. Each and every one of them would lay down their lives to see a better London then what it is now. If there ever was a Blighter spy, I would put an end to it before it ever had a chance."

"I don't doubt their loyalty, Jacob." Kora mended, "I just think your not giving them enough credit. People can be clever and cunning in ways that can lead to horrible undoings. And I speak from experience that not everyone has the same goal in mind."

Jacob countered as he lifted a finger at her, "So your saying I shouldn't trust anyone? If I had done that I never would have met you or saved you from Lambeth Asylum."

Kora grinned at him, "Touche."

He shrugged with a smile forming across his lips. He was right, if Jacob wasn't so bold and careless when he met Kora, she would have still been in that asylum or hanged by now. If anything she was indebted to him for saving her life. Or had Jacob settled this debt by saving her? Regardless who owed who, she was forever thankful that he came into her life. But now she was a fugitive living among criminals, there were Blighters and Police patrols keeping their eyes out for Kora to make one mistake and be sent back to Lambeth Asylum.

"Speaking of Blighters." Kora began as she rested her elbows on the table, "I have some information. Since I am a fugitive now, I may attract Blighters and Police men who are still searching for me." Jacob perked up as Kora continued, " I went out with Elijah to pick up medicine and I overheard..." she paused for a second remembering Elijah asking her not to mention he allowed her to stalk William and Elizabeth and made a smooth recovery, "... some Blighters discussing an attack that will start happening in some strong holds."

"When will this attack happen?" Jacob inquired.

Kora pursed her lips as she searched her memory, "They didn't say where but it will happen in a fortnight."

"Hmm, interesting. I'll look into it later." He replied before taking another sip of his ale. He then gave her a curious head tilt, "So tell me about this murder you've been framed for."

The Irish lass nodded and began to tell him about the murder, the victim being the old gang leader, the doctor and the nurse who slandered Kora in front of the judge and the trial of how she was falsely sentenced to death. Kora took in a breath, "Well, that's my predicament. If only there was a way I could prove my innocence."

Jacob swirled the contents of his mug as he thought for a moment before replying, "I think I may know someone who could help."

Kora's eyes lit up as she smiled, "You know a lawyer who would help me?"

The assassin winced as he averted his eyes to the side, "Yes but he's not a lawyer. More closer to law enforcement."

Kora exchanged a look of incredulousness before frowning at him, "How is a copper going to plead my case?"

Jacob smiled, "Oh, you underestimate Freddy. He's the reason the coppers have turned a blind eye to my 'activities' and The Rooks."

"Fine." Kora sighed, "I'm desperate enough to give him a try."

"Excellent!" Jacob beamed.

Kora chugged the remainder of her mug and looked at Jacob, "Another?"

Jacob chuckled, "Is that even a question."

Kora leaned in as she replied, "True. But by the time we leave here you'll be more drunk then I."

There was a mischievous glint in Jacob's eyes as he smiled at her, "Is that a challenge?"

Kora simply smiled at him. It was the first time in a long time that Kora got to relax and drink away her problems momentarily. She wasn't going to pass up the chance to out drink the man the Rooks called a living god.

A lively band began to play with a high strung fiddle, drums and a flute. The acoustics in the pub had made the bar an even more lively scene as some Rooks gave out whooping cries and began a very drunk form of dancing. Within the last three hours, Kora had drank eight pints with Jacob and the affects of the alcohol had taken effect rather quickly. But now they were distracted from their tally as they watched the crowds part way for the drunken Rook dancers to move around. Cheers and yells of encouragement filled as more dancers began to form. Such merry making brought laughter to Kora as she felt courage rise in her chest. She strutted out to the center of the dancing and began with an old form of Irish dancing that had a lot of tapping her heels and toes, while swinging her legs around her in a graceful manner.

A large smile pulled across her face as she heard the praises and whistles from around the crowds. One Rook approached her in a drunken stumble and offered her a hand, she accepted as they danced around the room. Laughter howled from Kora as she was spun off towards Jacob who had stood up to watch over the crowds. She turned to him with the widest of smiles and extended a hand, "Dance with me!"

Jacob hesitated, scratching his temple in thought with a smile across his lips. Before the gang leader could even speak the crowds began to move forward as more people began entering the pub. The force of the crowd pushed Jacob towards Kora and the Irish lass took his hands.

"Dance, Jacob! Dance!" a Rook shouted as Kora started him off with the two step. They danced around and twirled as the crowds howled in cheers and drunken slang. Kora could hear the lively sound of chuckles and laughs from Jacob as he stepped into form with Kora, taking her hand and waist as he skipped her forward. On the way back, Rooks and bystanders formed a tower of hands as Jacob skipped Kora under the bridge and twirled her. Kora drunkenly swayed in the opposite direction making Jacob grab onto her waist quickly and steadily held her in his arms.

The music had came to an end and Jacob's eyes took in all of Kora, her flowery scent mixed with the rich smell of ale, her high spirited smile across her flushed face and her deep green eyes. In return, Kora softened in his arms as she stared into his hazel eyes. Behind them, the crowds of the pub cheered and spur on with their drunken dancing. The awkward pose had made them both fluster and separate onto their own drunken feet.

Kora yelled at Jacob over the noise of the pub, "I'm stepping out for some air."

Jacob yelled back, "I'll come with you."

The Irish lass parted through the crowds with Jacob following close behind and stumbled out through the open door of the pub. Kora staggered onto the sidewalk and took in full breaths of London air as Jacob wobbled over to her side with concern, "Your not going to be sick, are you?"

Kora gave a drunken huff as she relaxed her neck and looked up at the sky, "After eight pints? Not even the slightest."

Blue-Gray clouds began to form across the night sky, threatening to spill rain over the City of London. She could see flashes of lightning streaking through the clouds and thought it would be best if they started walking back to Lambeth or they would get caught in the rain.

"Looks like rain." Kora hummed as she looked at Jacob, "Best I... make my way home then."

Jacob replied, "I'll walk you home. I wouldn't want my doctor to get mugged along the way."

"How very chivalrous of you." Kora smiled as they both set off across the empty streets.

* * *

The walk itself would have taken them three hours but somehow Jacob had gotten themselves lost when they arrived at St. Paul's cathedral. Kora simply laughed at the fact they were too drunk to find her way home and they wandered their way down the next street, talking very drunkenly to each other as they made their way through Southwark. A crack of thunder flashed over head as they entered Lambeth but had to stop for a short minute as Jacob had to relieve himself against a factory wall.

After the fourth hour on their adventure, fat raindrops began to fall from the darkened skies until it couldn't hold any longer and began to downpour. Kora and Jacob started running down the street as they turned into the safe district and headed for shelter under the safe house's porch. Panting, Kora laid her back against the closed door of the house. She was completely soaked to the bone and felt very uncomfortable as the wet material began chaffing her thighs and under arms. Jacob was equally soaked, his clothes clinging to his frame. Little streams of rain running down his face and cheeks as his hair was soaked back. Something about his drenched state warmed her chest and face as he stared at her exclaiming, "There! It may not have been the quickest way home but it was an eventful night."

In a haze Kora smiled as she shook her wet flat cap, "Aye. Thank you."

"For what?" Jacob questioned, but he already knew the answer as he slowly approached her side. More flushed then ever, Kora placed her flat cap back on her head and replied, "For the wonderful evening."

"And?" Jacob spoke as he edged closer.

Kora frowned and returned him a smile. In an instant she remembered their drinking competition and realized they never did settle who out drank who. Neither of them had vomited and they managed to travel back to the safe house without running into trouble. Even though Kora and Jacob were both in a drunken haze, the Irish lass didn't think there was a winner between them at all.

"And-" she replied, "- We are both very, very drunk."

The smile faded from her face as Jacob placed both of his arms on the door, pinning Kora in the middle as he stared at her with hooded eyes. Jacob hinted again, "So... who's the winner?"

Kora stared into his eyes as she softly replied truthfully, "There is no winner."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." He lowered his head and brushed his lips feather lightly against her own. A deep swelling of warmth filled Kora's chest as she could hear her own heartbeat thumping in her ears. She reciprocated the kiss, brushing against his upper lip as she inhaled his scent of leather, ale and that familiar woodsy cologne. Jacob slowly broke the tender kiss and stared into her green eyes. Even though she was drenched, her body felt warm and flushed by the sudden kisses. Too drunk to think much about it, Kora smiled softly to him and said, "Good Night, Jacob."

He lifted himself up off the door and replied softly, "Goodnight, Kora."

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what my readers think and it motivates me to continue. Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sunlight shone through the window and across the large bed in the room, pooling over the sleeping resident. Stirring slowly from a hazy dream, Kora blinked and realized the sheets felt more brisk against her skin. Sitting upright, she clenched the sheets around her naked form and turned her head to the other side of her bed. The sheets untouched and neatly tucked under the other pillow, much more smoothed out unlike her messy side. Kora gave a soft sigh, not sure if she should be disappointed or relieved. She chewed her bottom lip as she recollected the few memories of her drunken escapade with Jacob Frye.

She remembered most of the conversations they shared about each other and her inquisitive questions about the Templar Order and the Blighters. The attack on the strongholds she had tipped off to Jacob for further investigating and the possible help from a police officer named 'Freddy'. The rest of the night was a blur with drinking, dancing and a very long walk home with Jacob. But something tickled her memory like a feather sending pleasant shivers down her spine, but for the love of the queen, she could not remember.

"Kora!" Thomas' voice called for her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Aye?" Kora answered.

"Are you alright?" Thomas paused. She could hear his steps hesitate on the stairs. "It's half past eight!"

"Shit!" Kora cursed under her breath as she launched herself out of bed. Usually Kora was up by six to greet Thomas and Elijah into the safe house but it seems her night off had caused her to sleep in. The bed sheet clung around her frame as she quickly started picking up her Rook uniform that was sprawled out everywhere on the floor. Then sighed in frustration when she noticed they were still drenched from the rain. She tossed them at the chair across from her bed and quickly scrambled over to her dresser.

"Is everything alright, Ma'am?" Thomas called out again.

"Aye!" Kora shouted as she pulled out a pair of trousers, "I'll be down shortly!"

In haste, Kora changed into a pair of grey trousers, an off white dress shirt and a creamy yellow waist coat. She had left the matching grey blazer behind at her flat and simply reused her green Rook blazer, it was moist but not enough to damp her fresh clothing. After tugging her boots on, Kora dashed down the two flights of stairs to the main floor.

Thomas and Elijah sat at the end corner of the kitchen table closest to the front door. Elijah had his nose in a newspaper and Thomas sipped his tea quietly. On the table was a warm pot of tea with an empty mug left out for Kora. There was slices of bread that was cut up and placed on a cutting board with jam beside it. The two men sat silently as Kora made her way over to the table but slowly gained the sense that she was missing something between them. She waited patiently for one of them to fill her in on such news as she poured herself a cup of tea and brought it to her lips for a long sip. Elijah merely flipped the next page of his newspaper but Thomas stole glances at her while attempting to control the smile forming across his lips.

She glanced at both of them and caved in, "Alright. Spill it. What's the craic?"

Thomas questioned, "Did you really sweep Jacob off his feet with your dancing skills?"

Elijah smacked Thomas' shoulder as the blonde assistant chuckled to himself.

Of course they knew. Apparently word spread around fast in this gang but she wondered how much of it. She already knew a good chunk of what had happened between her and Jacob but maybe they knew more.

"Aye, we danced." Kora said, "I don't remember anything else though."

Thomas finished his fit of chuckles and asked, "May I enlighten you then?"

Kora nodded as she cupped her hands around her warm mug of tea.

Thomas began, "Apparently you and Jacob had a wonderful night celebrating. Now I know there's been talk about Jacob taking a shine for you as the new doctor of the Rooks but it was all just talk. No one in the gang ever thought he would prove differently by kissing you last night."

Kora's cheeks flushed as she almost choked on her tea. And the night on the porch slowly came back to her in a heated flash. His insistent teases to be the winner of the drinking night and his lips brushing against her own feather lightly. The both of them were far too drunk to worry about other Rooks watching in the safe district and she didn't expect him to surprise her by kissing her so suddenly.

Thomas teased, "So was it a passionate kiss or did he slobber like a hound?"

"Leave the lass alone, Thomas." Elijah spoke up as he folded the newspaper and tossed it onto the table, "It's not our business prying into the lives of our doctor and gang leader. Whatever they do is not our concern."

Kora smiled at Elijah and nodded her appreciation. Her stomach growled as she took a slice of bread and began smearing the jam across it with a dull knife. Hungrily she took two large bites out of it and relished in the taste of it. The sweet strawberry jam with the bitter taste of the rye bread filled her stomach with the complimented taste of tea to soothe her dry throat.

Once she had her fill of breakfast, Kora helped clean off the table and went on with her duties as doctor. She went up to the second floor with Thomas to check on her Rook patients by changing bandages and giving medicine. Many of them were progressing very well now that they were under proper medication. Once the patients have been looked over, Thomas started emptying chamber pots as Kora returned to the main floor. She started picking up the chairs and laying them on the table as she decided to clean her floor. She gripped a long brush and began scrubbing her floor with a wooden bucket of warm water. Scrubbing very hard as she washed away the spots and splashes of dried blood.

Her mind was heavy with thoughts of Jacob Frye. She thought about if there was any meaning behind such a soft kiss. It was slow and gentle as if Jacob was testing it out to see if he liked her but his reaction was questionable in her mind. He didn't smile but he didn't frown at her either or have a look of disappointment. A deep swelling in her chest began to flutter as she worked on her floors and she thought about how much she knew of him. Kora had only seen a few pieces of his personality and bits of his life but not enough to know him entirely. She wanted to see him in every shade. Angry, sad, jealous... He was already very protective of her but she wanted to see more then just the tip of the iceberg. Then she came to a conclusion with the feelings she felt fluttering and flustering her cheeks. She did fancy him. He was a handsome, ambitious man involved with a mysterious creed who ran a very lively and expanding gang. To many women, he was filled with trouble and warning signs but to Kora, he was an intriguing, adventurous man with an insatiable taste for adrenaline. He was the opposite of her in a way. She fought everyday to heal life and he took it away with the flick of a blade. As much as there were odds between them, Kora didn't deny her new found feelings and wondered the rest of the day if Jacob had felt anything for her as well.

* * *

The next day, Kora had finished her daily routine with Thomas. She had enough time yesterday to bathe herself and wash her clothing so she could wear her Rook uniform again. A few injured Rooks visited her from time to time with minor injuries and she made Thomas confront his fainting spells by making him clean the wounds and stitch them. He was successful the first time but fainted in the middle of the next one. Kora took over as Elijah was kind enough to carry Thomas to the sette and lay him across it comfortably.

Kora used the scissors to trim the loose ends of the stitching and smiled, "There. Promise me you'll keep it clean and covered."

"Yes, ma'am." The injured Rook replied as he tugged his shirt sleeve over his freshly stitched wound. Kora watched him leave through the opened front door and saw Jacob Frye walking towards the safe house. He was greeted by other Rooks and he smiled at them but kept his predatory walk towards Kora.

He raised a leg onto the porch, leaning on his leg forward as he said, "Are you busy right now?"

Kora simply replied, "No."

"Good." Jacob stood up straighter, turned and beckoned her to follow. "Come with me."

Kora followed along side Jacob as they reached the street and started walking down the right side. The roads were busy with carriages and people passing by each other in small crowds. Kora remained close beside Jacob as she studied him. He wore an aloof expression, his eyes focused on the crowds and slipping past them carefully without nudging into them. He had a single twitch in his upper lip as he grew a little annoyed.

"Should we take another route?" Kora asked him.

Jacob replied, "I know a short cut. It's just down the street."

They hurried past more people and they slipped into an alleyway. They started walking further down as stone walls divided the small area to each flat's backyard. The path leading them into two different roads, one that was the street they had come down and one that led to the next street further away.

"I'm assuming we are meeting up with 'Freddy'?" Kora inquired.

Jacob began walking down the street further away from where they came. He smiled and looked at her, "Yes. He said he would meet us a few blocks from the Lambeth safe district."

The Irish lass felt a bit nervous about meeting up with a police officer. But Jacob seemed to trust this 'Freddy' and a copper's input would be very helpful in aiding Kora's case. She just hoped things would come to an agreement they can both settle on and start finding ways to prove her innocence.

Jacob continued to guide her through the end of the alleyway and onto another street. They crossed the road quickly and started walking towards another alleyway. This alleyway had a ceiling that continued further down and came to a stop as it separated into a small market area. It wasn't an overly busy area, unlike the streets of Lambeth, but there were small groups of people all around, drinking alcohol and talking, buying produce and watching children playing a game of kick ball.

The assassin came to a halt and placed his back against the alleyway wall. He adjusted his top hat by smoothing his hair back under it and crossed his arms. Kora stood idle and turned to Jacob, "Strange for a copper to meet us in a very open area. Wouldn't it raise suspicion?"

Jacob chuckled, "Freddy has a way of blending in. You'll see soon enough."

Kora frowned and looked around the area. She glanced at every person she could see from where they stood, her eyes taking in everything of the strangers among her. She was looking for someone who appeared out of character for the scene. But every man she saw seemed to fit causally into place and held no attention to the observing Irish lass. This Freddy seemed to be very good at blending into his environment or he was simply late for the meeting.

Kora gave in and turned to Jacob, "Have you looked into that Blighter attack?"

Jacob nodded, "I have."

"And?" Kora's tone asked him to elaborate.

The assassin huffed, "I interrogated a Blighter and received some information on their location. I'm going to further investigate with some Rooks later tonight."

The Irish lass smiled, "That's good but why the stern shoulder?" Jacob lowered his head and shifted in discomfort, "I thought you could trust me?"

Jacob replied, "I do. But didn't you tell me that I trust too easily?"

"Yes." Kora replied, "But only to strangers. You don't have to hide yourself from me."

The assassin blinked as his face flustered and he immediately started looking around the area for Freddy, averting his attention from Kora momentarily. But Kora could see the spark of emotion in his eyes and she wondered if he was hiding something else.

Kora bit her lip in thought and decided to further poke the assassin, "About that night we went drinking. How much do you remember?"

"A fair amount." He replied as he finally met her eyes, "Forgive me if I was too forward."

Kora smiled softly as she approached him, "I didn't mind in the least."

Jacob returned the smile as she moved closer to him, enough to take in his familiar woodsy cologne and see the tiny gold rings around his pupils. For someone who concealed his emotions, his eyes gave away more then his aloof expression. He stared at her as his face grew slightly flushed and his lips parted with bated breath as he took in the sight of her. Kora could see the temptation in his eyes as she mirrored him in the same heated look.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the tension between them as they both straightened up and turned to the man standing in the alleyway with them. The man raised his brows at Kora and Jacob. He seemed like any average working man in London but he held himself with great dignity and perfect posture. His mutton chops were far too neatly groomed to be an average bloke. He was dressed in a faded white dress shirt, the top unbuttoned slightly for his neck to breathe. He wore grey trousers pulled up by suspenders and a pair of old brown boots that have a fair amount of wear and tear.

He tugged his flat cap over his eyes as he spoke quietly to Jacob, "Good afternoon. I saw a red Robin and Rook fly over this way and had to take a look for myself."

"Freddy!" Jacob beamed, "When did you start using code words?"

The man exclaimed quietly, "Blast it all, Jacob! When will you know the meaning of discreet."

The assassin opened his arms to elaborate around him, "Should I have picked a better location? The roof of a building perhaps? Although I think Kora would have a hard time making it up there-"

Freddy sighed cutting Jacob off, "No, I understand Kora is not like you."

Kora raised her hand to Freddy in greeting, "I'm Kora Hart. Jacob says you can help my case."

Freddy shook her hand lightly, "Yes, I've read your case file. I must admit your in neck deep with the charges they have on you. If I wasn't in debt to Jacob I would have you in shackles but Jacob claims you've been falsely accused."

Kora nodded, "Yes. Is there anyway you could help me prove my innocence?"

Freddy grimaced in thought before replying, "Not unless you have hard evidence proving otherwise. A murder weapon preferably or maybe some form of documentation."

Kora frowned in thought as she replied, "The murder weapon was arsenic so that won't do. The syringe would have been thrown out or destroyed."

Jacob turned to her, "So that means you will have to find something else."

Kora chewed her bottom lip in thought as she felt panic fill her. What could she do to get proof of her innocence. She drew a blank as she desperately searched her mind for anything that could be of use. But alas, there wasn't much to go on and her word wasn't enough as she had witnessed in court.

Freddy replied, "I will help you with the case but you will have to find hard proof before I can start making accusations that you have been falsely accused. Get in touch with me once you have found something."

Kora nodded to the disguised copper as Freddy tipped his flat cap to Jacob and left down the alleyway to the street. Jacob gently placed a hand on her back bringing Kora out of her thoughts. She turned to him and grimaced, "I can't think of anything. Maybe Bart's but that's hours of paperwork and not everyone writes down their timings when they bloody should. Not to mention I would have no way of getting in there and out without being seen-"

Jacob shushed her softly, "Calm down, Kora. This isn't a problem that can be solved immediately. Give it time. I'm sure something will come to your mind when you least expect it."

She took a deep breath and composed herself. Jacob was right. This wasn't something that could be solved overnight. She needed time to think this over and calculate a plan or come up with something that may lead her to her desired goal. Once she was thoroughly composed, Jacob walked her back to the Lambeth safe district.

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what my readers think and it motivates me to continue. Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Kora spent the rest of her day thinking about the case. She thought long and hard about different possibilities and probable evidence that could prove useful but ended up finding nothing. She thought about doing a post mortem on Joseph Hales but the man had already been long buried and she had enough respect for the dead to not dig him up. She couldn't show her face at St. Bartholomew's Hospital looking for eye witnesses, she would be arrested and taken away. Not to mention most of the nurses would probably refuse to say anything since all of them would have sided with Elizabeth Finley. The only evidence she could think of was the syringe used to kill Joseph but that would have been discarded or destroyed a long time ago. Clearly, nothing would have been written down on Joseph's chart that would have been brought up in court. But there was a possibility that the paperwork could have been taken as well. Other than that, the entire case was tightly secured leaving no evidence to provide for Kora and this made her sink into hopelessness.

She spent most of the night tossing and turning, playing the whole case in her mind multiple times desperately trying to find something that would bring herself in light of hope. Even her dreams were not much help either as she found herself in the court room, the judge tapping his gavel as Kora began to sink in the accused's podium until it swallowed her into darkness. A light shone in the midst of her dream and she followed it frantically to a familiar silhouette of a man with a top hat.

She awoke in her bed as sunlight shone in through the windows and she wiped her face with her hands, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. That was when her eyes trailed to a small blue flower laying on her spare pillow. It had tear shaped petals and a protruding leafy pistil, its stems were thin, similar to human veins. The shape of it reminded her of a falling star and she gently picked it up by its thicker stem. Kora had no knowledge of flowers but she knew it was a British past time to find and give flowers to people that have symbolical meaning. This made her think of Jacob and she wondered if he had paid her a nightly visit and left her a message. It was a shame she had no idea what it meant. She got dressed into her Rook uniform and took the flower with her as she descended down the stairs.

Elijah sat close to the table, his chair turned to watch over Thomas who tended to a Rook patient. He threaded the needle with expertise before he turned to glance at Kora coming down the stairs. Elijah greeted her, "Good Morning, Kora."

Kora replied as she walked over, "Good morning. Apologies, I didn't sleep well."

"S'alright." Elijah patted Thomas, "Thomas doesn't mind."

Kora nodded her thanks to the blonde apprentice and walked over to the table. She placed down the blue flower and poured herself a cup of tea. Elijah glanced at the flower and smiled as he turned his attention back on Thomas. It was a clean cut across the Rook's arm but it constantly swelled with blood, making Thomas wipe it a few times. The apprentice blinked, hesitating before he guided the needle towards the start of the wound.

Elijah said to Kora, "I see someone has left you a message."

Kora sipped her tea and looked at Elijah, "Yes. Unfortunately I'm not familiar with the language of flowers."

The brute stood up and picked up the blue flower up by its stem. He examined it by turning it in his hand and gently brushed the petals. After a long second he spoke, "It's a blue Nigella. They bloom this time of year but are hard to come across. It has two meanings but it's mostly used for the first one." he placed the flower back down on the table, "Love in a mist."

The Irish lass blinked in surprise. She had never guessed Elijah had experience with the language of flowers. She didn't expect a tall man who exuded masculine tendencies to be well acquainted with a woman's past time. But the first meaning made her feel warm as blush flustered her freckled cheeks.

She smiled, "I didn't know you were familiar with flowers, Elijah."

"I once fancied a woman who only spoke with flowers. She was a selective mute and many thought she was rude or very shy. We would send each other little messages in flowers and it got to a point where she began to talk to me. Marrying her was the first best time in my life. The second was the birth of our daughter."

Kora smiled softly as Elijah stared at the flower. He seemed to have been whisked away by memories as his eyes drew low and a soft smile crossed his lips. The brute slowly recovered his familiar aloof expression as if a terrible memory intruded into his mind.

Kora asked gently, "If I may ask, why are you in a gang if you have a loving family?"

Elijah replied, "My wife passed away years ago. My daughter is much older now and we don't exactly see eye to eye at times but we still talk and send each other messages in flowers. If it wasn't for her, I would be wasting away my days on the streets and drinking every bottle dry."

Kora replied, "I see."

It became apparent to Kora that appearances can be deceiving. She never knew men like Elijah and Thomas would have so much taken away and be left with very little. It reminded her of her own situation with the case of the murdered gang leader. She wondered if she could be saved and the real murderers be brought to justice. But with very little to prove her innocence, her mind wondered if she should get comfortable living among other fugitives. It wasn't entirely horrible. She had a roof over her head, a steady job as a doctor for the The Rooks and she had two wonderful men to assist her. If anything she was grateful because if not for Jacob, her life in this world would have came to a sudden end.

"What is the other meaning to this flower?" Kora asked.

Elijah replied, "Devil in a bush."

"Oi!" called the injured Rook, "This lad is dozing off!"

The orderly and doctor turned to see Thomas swaying in his seat, his head slumped as he was slowly falling into the Rook's lap. Elijah walked over and took Thomas' shoulder, steadying him and Kora walked around to the other side of his seat.

Thomas blinked and replied stubbornly, "I can... I can do it! I'm... almost done."

Much to the apprentice's credit, he was half way finished before Kora took the needle from him. The brute swayed Thomas into himself and carried the younger man from his seat to the settee. Kora took over and finished the last set of stitches. Once she was finished, she asked the Rook to keep it clean and covered. As the Rook left, Kora poured a cup of tea for Thomas and brought it over to him to lighten his mood.

Thomas sat with his back flat against the settee, his legs partly separated as Kora brought him the tea and sat next to him. Thomas raised his head, pale and rousing from a momentary wave of nausea as he took the tea gratefully.

He sat up and sipped it slowly as Kora spoke, "There's no reason for you to rush this, Thomas. You are getting better but forcing yourself isn't going to make it easier."

Thomas grimaced, "But how am I suppose to help you if I can't control this blasted nausea."

"It takes time." Kora eased.

Thomas replied with a grimace as a heavy frown formed on his face.

There was a knock at the door and Kora excused herself to answer it. A female Rook stood in the doorway with an urchin and Kora recognized him as the boy she had asked to follow William and Elizabeth to their home. She thanked the female Rook and beckoned the boy to follow her down to the end of the porch.

"May I ask what has taken you so long to find me?" Kora asked.

The boy frowned and replied, "There's two strongholds in Lambeth! You didn't say which one you were in!"

That was a fair answer as Kora didn't know there was more then one.

Kora replied, "Fair enough. What news do you bring?"

The Urchin relayed the street and number to Kora. He felt that may not be enough of a description so he added, "It's a pale brick house across from the Lambeth Royal park."

Kora smiled at him, "Excellent work."

She dug into her pocket and gave him the extra shilling she promised him.

Kora's knowledge of Lambeth's streets was vague and she knew she would have to ask for directions to the house. Then a thought came to her mind, bringing light upon her depressed state; perhaps William Hardy would have something that could prove her innocence. The poison maybe, or paperwork that had been taken from the hospital. It was a possibility and it ignited a new sense of direction for the Irish lass. She knew she would have to break into their house to find such evidence but it was a risk she was more then willing to take. She thought briefly about telling Jacob of this news but she knew she couldn't call on him for every whim she had. The only thing she would need to worry about was getting out of the safe district without being seen or followed.

* * *

Kora spent the remainder of the day distracted by her thoughts which occupied her more than her work. Accidentally poking her patients with the needle and leaving gaps in the stitching of the wounds. She cursed and forced herself to pay more attention to her work. Luckily there weren't many Rooks coming in but more were dismissed from the safe house as their injuries were healing very well. Thomas helped her change the sheets of each bed and tend to the remainder of Rooks who were healing from more severe wounds. The last two Rooks of the day came in from a brutal brawling session which she assumed was from an illegal fight club but she never questioned it as it was none of her business what her patients did outside the safe district. She popped joints carefully back into their sockets and popped one of the Rook's nose back into place.

The following night, Kora sat on the far end of her sette, her nose buried in a medical journal. She was half reading a chapter on different medical tools and diagrams of how to perform surgery on larger wounds. Most of her attention was on Elijah and Thomas. The brute had started drinking a glass of whiskey as he sat down into the matching chair away from the sette Kora sat on. Thomas on the other hand bid them good night and left on his way home.

That was one down.

Now for the next one.

Kora glanced at Elijah subtly not to raise the brute's attention. He sunk into the seat, his one hand holding his glass as he crossed his legs and stared into the lit fireplace. After a few minutes of waiting, Kora knew he wasn't going to leave. But perhaps if she bid him good night and pretend to retire to her bed for the night, he might leave her then.

She closed her book a little too quickly and stood up, bidding Elijah good night and headed for the stairs. She slowed her pace to a walk as she climbed the stairs to the second floor and then the third to her bedroom. She hurried into her room and placed the medical journal onto the stack she had left on her dresser. She sat down at first but then gave in and laid her back across the mattress as she stared at her ceiling. Kora knew she might be waiting a while before Elijah left. Then she realized that Elijah came and went whenever he pleased but he had a tendency to show up when she most needed him. Right now, She wished he would leave quickly so she could begin her next task; escaping the safe district without being seen.

She knew there were less Rooks outside if she left in the middle of the night. But then she would be recognized by the uniform.

Quickly, Kora got up and went to her dresser. She changed from her Rook uniform into a dark grey pair of trousers, she left her dress shirt but changed her waistcoat to a black one. She rolled her sleeves to her elbows and adjusted her flat cap over her head. Looking at herself in the vanity mirror, she thought it may be best if she didn't wear her green Rook blazer, in fear of being noticed. She nodded in acceptance to her changed attire and plucked a different book off her drawer, sitting back down onto her bed. She may as well be amused by the writings of other renown English doctors then have to sit and wait the hours aimlessly.

* * *

Kora awoke from her sudden nap and blinked at the sunlight shining through her windows. She uprighted quickly causing her book to fall off the bed and she blinked at the new dawn of the day shining through. She dropped her head back and sighed annoyed that she had wasted her opportunity to leave the safe district. Cursing to herself, she placed the book back onto her drawer and rubbed the sleep from her face. This was just a minor set back, she thought to herself as she walked over to the staircase, this night I will leave the safe district and go into William and Elizabeth's house.

She descended down the three sets of stairs to the main floor and greeted Elijah and Thomas but their attention was locked on the kitchen table. In the middle of the table was a white pitcher with a large bouquet of deep purple flowers with dark green foliage. Their chairs set a distance from the table as they all stared at the arrangement.

"More flowers?" Kora asked.

Thomas replied, "A bouquet of Wolfsbane."

Frowning, Kora approached the table and lifted a hand to caress the hooded purple flowers. Elijah stood up and took her hand, "Don't touch. It carries a bad omen."

Kora dropped her hand and asked, "What does it mean?"

Elijah pulled out a pair of gloves and slipped them on. Carefully he lifted the bouquet from the pitcher and walked quickly to the fireplace, he threw it onto the open flames and watched as the flames blackened it, flickering and licking upwards as it devoured the greenery.

Elijah watched it burn as he replied, "The Devil's Helmet. It's a flower of hatred and caution. Whoever sent this bouquet is sending a very powerful message. 'Beware.'"

Kora watched the flames of the fire burn what was left of the bouquet and she immediately thought of Jacob. What in the queen's name was he thinking sending her such a flower and a bouquet nonetheless. It doesn't sound like him to send something with such a negative meaning but then again, Jacob never striked Kora to be the sentimental type in a woman's past time. Perhaps he simply thought the arrangement was very beautiful and had no idea about the meaning behind it. A common misunderstanding that he may have had no intention of sending her such a message. She kept a mental note that she must speak with Jacob and give him an earful on his idea of gift giving flowers.

"Do you know who's been leaving you these messages?" Thomas asked.

Kora inhaled a deep breath and nodded, "Aye. And I will give him a firm talking to."

* * *

The rest of the day had been fairly boring to Kora. There was little to no injured Rooks that came to the safe house leaving Kora to idle with Thomas around the house. They did a fair share of cleaning, washing sheets and hanging them to dry, cleaning out the enormous piles of ashes in the fireplace, cleaning Kora's medical tools and a small set of dishes were cleaned, dried and put away. Kora prepared a rather large lunch with Thomas and Elijah and they spoke on what was happening around all of London. She was enlightened by the stories of Jacob and Evie Frye protecting cargo transports and stealing cargo from The Blighters to bring in different supplies of silks, beer and food. It was hard for Kora to think differently of Jacob now that she was upset with his flower messages but she didn't deny the warm feeling she felt in her chest when Elijah or Thomas brought them up in stories of their Rook adventures.

As the evening sun set in the horizon, Kora prepared herself for her escape. She had finished her doctor duties with the Rook patients and was proud to have no remaining Rook patients occupying her sick beds.

For now at least.

She knew in a matter of days she would have a full room again and she did her best to keep things cleaned and carefully sanitized. As predicted, Thomas was the first to leave. He always left at sundown and returned to the safe house at sunrise. But Elijah was the trickiest. She had no idea when he would leave or when he would return. And with no Rook patients in the house, Kora would be all by herself in a large house. She knew that wouldn't sit well with the brute and she cursed Jacob's over protectiveness to always have someone to watch over her.

As planned, Kora excused herself and bid Elijah good night. He had taken accustom to sitting in the chair close to the fireplace but she didn't mind. It suited him sitting there with a glass of whiskey in hand. He was almost at the age where many older gentlemen preferred the calm and quiet atmosphere with the popping and cracking of the fireplace as an added ambiance. Kora admitted to herself that it was very comforting. But tonight she had no intention of sitting by a warm fire as she was hellbent in escaping the safe district and finding the proof she needed to be set free of the charges she had against her.

She waited in her room for hours and remained awake by quietly pacing the floor and looking trough her tin box. She smiled at the portraits of her parents and picked up the gold claddagh ring she had left in it. She thought about how much things have changed since she had last left it and wondered if it was an appropriate time to wear such a ring now that she had developed some feelings for a certain man. She slipped it onto her right hand with the heart facing outwards away from the body. It was a simple suggestion to those who noticed the ring and its meaning but she kept it as a sign she was ready and interested in pursuing a relationship.

Kora also pulled out the gun from her Rook blazer and checked the barrel, it was full as she spun it once before closing it. She aimed it at the bathroom door and remembered somewhat of how to use a gun. It was merely for protection when she was living alone but now she had a more serious reason to have it and she hoped she would have enough accuracy to use it properly. She tucked it into the inside lining of her waistcoat and sat on the bed. She avoided laying down as she sat and waited out the hours.

On the third hour, nearly eleven o'clock, Kora estimated it had been long enough for Elijah to leave the safe house. But she didn't hear the door open or close shut from the main floor so she quietly stepped down the stairs in a slow pace to the main floor. She stopped on the last four steps as she could see Elijah slumped in his chair. She tensed and hesitated before walking quietly over to him. She tilted her head to peek at him and breathed out a silent sigh of relief. Elijah had dozed off and had sunken himself comfortably into the chair. His shaven head rested against the base cushioning as he gave out a nasally snore. The empty glass in his hand slumped over his crossed legs, threatening to drop from his grasp onto the rug.

Kora felt the opportunity rise in her as she walked silently across the room and raised a hand to the door knob. She gave it a twist to open it and placed a hand on the trim to ease the door open without a sound. Once opened, she turned her head back to Elijah. He hadn't moved an inch or was even aware of her departure. Smiling, Kora quietly closed the door and walked out into the cool night air.

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! I'm taking a week break to plan out the next few chapters and catch up with my busy life. So no update next Friday on September 27th but I'll be back with a new chapter on October 4th. Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what my readers think and it motivates me to continue. Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The night life of the city was far quieter than Kora had imagined. There was the occasional carriage passing through or a few lonesome people on their way home from the pub. In the past, she spent her nights sleeping and awaking at sunrise to get ready for her work. But now she felt more alive and exhilarated under the starry skies and heavy shadows; it must be the thrill of her plan in anticipation to be done. Any doubt that failure was possible was ignored by her new found rush of confidence. The light from the street lamps lit her path as she weaved through the alleyways and onto streets. She had to stop an older gentlemen for directions and he kindly relayed her the streets that would bring her to her Lambeth's Royal Park.

Kora cut through the large park by taking the bricked path that followed to the center and divided into four straight paths. In the center was a large stage for musicians to perform during the daytime with park benches lined close to where the brick paths joined. Kora walked straight through as she looked at all the houses in the area for one that had pale brick work. It was a wealthy side of Lambeth as every house was large in size with a neatly trimmed front yard and small gardens filled with roses, tulips and daises.

Her eyes went from house to house until she came upon the pale brick house that the urchin had mentioned. It sat at the beginning of the street away from the park. Kora grimaced in thought, that of all houses they could afford they bought one that stuck out like a sore thumb. It stood out compared to the brown, red and black houses it was surrounded by.

It was almost like they were begging to be robbed.

Kora walked towards the street and slipped into an alleyway with a perfect view of the white house across from her. She waited a long moment, taking in the details of the Victorian home and noticed there was a tight alleyway going to the back of the house. The front on the left of the house was an alcove and on the right were two windows. Further up the house were two more windows; Kora figured those rooms were either a bedroom, a hallway or William's office. The front door was large and black with one silver clapper hanging but Kora had no intention on going through the front door. She put her thoughts together of the building and realized she may have to climb into the house through an open window.

The weather was fairly warm for September but there was enough of a chill in the breeze that cooled down the streets. Although the older the house, the more heat will build up in the rooms. Kora wondered if Elizabeth may have been fussy enough with the weather to leave a window open.

Before the Irish lass could make a move, The black door of the pale brick house opened and Kora pressed herself against the corner of the alleyway to stay out of sight. William and Elizabeth exited the house and walked to the start of the sidewalk.

"William, we must look into getting a maid or a butler. I grow tired of such tedious work around the house." Elizabeth complained.

William replied, "I'll see what I can do, my love."

Elizabeth huffed, "As soon as possible. I am a nurse not a maid. I shouldn't have to come home from a long day at work just to work in the kitchen."

They waited as a red carriage drove up from down the street and stopped in front of them. Driving the carriage were two Blighters and they exchanged a low greeting before Elizabeth and William slipped into the carriage.

"How convenient." Kora whispered to herself with a smile.

She watched the carriage take off down the street and past the park. Once they were out of sight, Kora hurried across the street to the tight alleyway of the house. She searched the windows and tested each one of them by pushing on the wood trimming but they were locked. She had even tested the backdoor and found it locked as well. That was when her eyes spotted a window open just across from the back door. The height of the window was a bit out of reach but it was the only window open in the entire house. She glanced around her quickly to see that no one was around and began to climb. Her hands clung onto the window sill and she heaved herself up by using her feet to climb up the brick wall of the house. Once her chest was over the ledge, she used one hand to push the window open more and she pulled herself through.

Her face met the wooden floor of the kitchen as she slid through the window and quickly used her hands to push herself up quietly. The kitchen was a modest size with a large oak table in the center and a black oven and stove top. The walls were porcelain and decorated with pans and herbs hanging to be dried out. Kora quietly walked out of the kitchen to the dining hall that had a long table with ten chairs tucked in neatly. The walls were painted in Elizabeth's favourite color, Paris-green with white to accent and add comfort to the home. The smell of the house was a musky smell of wood polish and clean linen as she moved onward past the sitting room. Across from the room was the front door and she ascended quietly up the stairs to the second floor.

The second floor was a long hallway splitting into four rooms. One was the bathroom, the next three were further down as she quietly walked to the first door. She opened it and peeked in to see the master bedroom. There was a four post bed with a large vanity close to a window, with dressers lined against the opposite wall. She walked in quickly and closed the door before searching the room. She looked under the bed only to find empty luggage bags, she looked over Elizabeth's vanity with a large oval mirror twice the size of her own back in the safe district. Her cosmetics were no surprise as it was frowned upon for a women to enhance their beauty with lipstick rouge and blush. On one side was a portrait of William with a small glass vase of a dried red rose, a love letter slipped into the wooden trimming of the mirror and on the other side were small vials of perfume labelled lavender, rose and violet. Kora moved on as she was not interested in Elizabeth's display of vanity.

The next room was a patient's medical room. A place where William looked over his patients and prescribed them medication and proper examinations. There was a a leather bench made from oak as a comfortable seating for his patients. There was a white sink in the corner and cupboards upon cupboards of medicine, medical tools and books. Kora walked over to the cupboards and stared through the glass as she read through each medicinal bottle but nothing came up labelled with Arsenic.

But of course, William wasn't that stupid to mix his medicinal bottles with pure poison. And going through every cupboard would take hours. Kora looked to the other side of the room where a white divider stood, in view she could see a bloody apron hung on a hanger and Kora rolled her eyes. The bloody apron was a proud thing worn among male doctors but Kora felt more for the patients. Imagine, your rushed into the hospital with a gunshot wound and you see a doctor with a bloody apron looming over you. The sight alone would terrify anyone into believing their life was over. It must have been given to William as it seems the male doctor had taken up his practice in the comfort of his own home. Kora walked over to the apron and noticed a small cabinet hiding behind the divider. She walked over to it and looked through the glass to read the labels. Arsenic, Cyanide and strychnine and other poisons labelled among the bottles. In 1851, Arsenic was coloured indigo to make it harder to poison people but this bottle was crystal clear and highly illegal.

"There's the poison." Kora whispered to herself, "But there's no way I can smuggle this out. Best leave this here and find something else."

Kora left and walked down the hall to the last room. She tugged the handle and twisted it a few times realizing it was locked. Kora sighed and dropped her head back in annoyance. For all she knew this room could be what she needs. No, this can't be it, She thought. She backed herself up and lifted a leg to kick the door. That didn't work so she attempted to ram it open. Wincing, she rubbed her arm but what stopped her from a second attempt was the clatter of something metallic. Just by her foot laid a small metal key and Kora picked it up and looked at the wooden lining of the door. She thanked god that William had picked a lousy hiding place for a door key.

She unlocked the door with a click and walked in. The room was wide and had a small fireplace with a large mantel decorated with a small clock and old framed photos. A plush settee stood a safe distance from the fireplace and a long rug prevented the furniture from scrapping the wood floor. The windows were draped with white curtains to match the Paris-green walls and furniture. The only light source shone dimly from a flickering fire in the fireplace as it lit up a small portion of the room. In the middle against the wall opposite from the fireplace was a large oak desk filled with files, letters, an oil lamp and a few open note books. A painted portrait hung above the desk of an older gentlemen who had a striking resemblance to William. Except his dark brown hair was greying at the sides and his blue eyes held an icy glare. Kora shivered as she figured it was probably William's father as she approached the desk.

Her hands rummaged through different files on patients with labels from different hospitals and she searched for ones that held the name 'St. Bartholomew Hospital'. She managed to find only four in which the three cases were ones with strange ailments that had no medical explanation. Kora read one file filled with symptoms and she whispered to herself, "Whooping cough."

She read another quickly and huffed with a smile, "Dysentry!"

She frowned and shook her head, fussing that she should be searching for Joseph Hales' file. Finally she came to the last file but it was filed under a 'Margaret Jones' and Kora quickly glanced at her symptoms, then realized the patient had died. She was suffering from consumption but her cause of death was written under Arsenic poisoning.

"Well, well." Kora whispered, "It seems Joseph Hales wasn't the first. It seems every killer reminisces their first kill. Well, I'll make sure it comes to a swift end."

Kora slipped the file into her blazer pocket and then looked over the letters piled on the corner of his desk. Some were messages from his family talking about how their rich streak may end in poverty due to a troublesome family member. Then there were letters from other doctors asking his advice for the right medical decisions and small talk about the nurses. This was only making Kora more and more frustrated as she briefly read them she dropped each letter back onto the desk.

Kora gave out a sigh and drummed her fingernails on the desk as she glanced at a black notebook and picked it up. Two pieces of thick paper slipped out of the notebook and she bent down to pick them up:

An invitation to a Masquerade Ball

Silas & Beryl White request the pleasure of your company

in a night filled with masked conversations and tea.

October twentieth between seven and nine o'clock.

"A masquerade?" Kora whispered as she placed down the notebook.

Of course William and Elizabeth would be invited to an extravagant ball. Elizabeth seemed to have everything she ever wanted, blessed with good looks, a huge house, a well paid job as a nurse and marrying a handsome man with a strong job career. Elizabeth in anyone's eyes would be deemed a happy and most fortunate woman with the world at her feet. This only made Kora feel jealousy rise in her as she slipped the invitations into her blazer with the file. In reaction she angrily kicked over the desk chair and brushed her arms across the desk, scattering the paperwork and other contents onto the floor. Frustrated, Kora had only found two things that could possibly link William and Elizabeth to the murder. The bottle of Arsenic and the hospital file on Margret Jones. But either of them could be easily dismissed as Arsenic was an easy poison to acquire on the black market and the death of Margret Jones, as possible for a lead, held no connection except for the cause of death.

Kora fumed with anger, how could she ever be jealous of a woman who convicted Kora to a death sentence. Then an idea crept into her mind easing her anger; Kora had a horrible, vengeful idea that could devastate William and Elizabeth. Usually Kora's consciousness would back her out of horrible ideas in thinking about the consequences that could befall herself. But this time, in the very house of the people who had her almost killed, revenge reigned amok in her mind.

Kora picked up the oil lamp from off the ground and backed into the desk as she threw it with all her strength into the open flames of the fireplace. A loud shatter of glass was followed by flames heaving upwards almost as high as the mantel, the oil from the lamp sputtered out onto the settee, across the rug and all around the wood polished floors. Flames began to take an immediate effect as the fire slowly began to leak the oil all across the floor. As the fire began to spread and eat away at everything in the room, heavy smoke began to fume up in large clouds as Kora quickly fled to the door and left to the next room.

The master bedroom had two oil lamps and Kora smashed one over the bed, taking the bottom of the casing and spreading the oil everywhere before using a small patch of matches to light the flames. She smashed the second one against one of the post of the four post bed and splashed more over the floor and out into the hallway. This carried on until she had smashed every oil lamp she could find on the second floor and the flames grew and grew with each passing minute. In an uproar of flames, Kora retreated down the stairs and began her next assault on the first floor, repeating her revengeful mission to burn the very house to the ground.

Clouds of smoke rose in every room, blanketing the main floor as the fire began to roar, crackle and hiss in every wave of blaze. It was a magnificent inferno. Kora began to cough and wheeze at the fumes and decided she had done enough destruction. She dodged around a wild wave of flames as it started to lick and flicker up to the ceiling and she ran to the kitchen to her escape route.

She crawled out of the window and landed rather hard on the ground. She got up and dusted herself off as she glanced around her surroundings. There was an urchin watching the house from his safe distance near the fencing and Kora raised a finger to her mouth, silently shushing him to keep this a secret. The boy simply stared at her and Kora made her way through the tight alleyway, across the quiet street and into the alleyway. She stood and admired her handy work by leaning against the corner and crossing her arms.

The fire was growing from inside, flashing flames against the windows. Some of the glass burst and opened for the flames to lick up the side of the house. She could see the white curtains being devoured by the blaze and smoke rush out into the night air and she smiled wickedly at her masterpiece.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her quickly to face a man covered in shadows. Kora tensed and glared at him as he walked into the light. That was when she saw his top hat and his new attire of a dress shirt and low cut waist coat. And his familiar woodsy cologne wafted in her direction.

"Jacob!" she exclaimed with surprise.

Jacob smiled as he huffed, "What a coincidence that I found you along my path. And right in front of Mr. And Mrs. Hardy's house..." He paused as he looked around the corner and calmly added, " ... which is currently on fire."

Kora felt a bead of sweat slide down her forehead, she composed herself before calmly starting, "I know this looks bad but I can explain."

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what my readers think and it motivates me to continue. Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Alright." Jacob took Kora's arm and guided her further down the alleyway before adding, "Explain."

Kora pulled her arm back and began, "I sent an urchin to follow Mr. And Mrs. Hardy back to their residence. The boy relayed the street and I went through their house looking for evidence against them."

"And the fire?" Jacob asked with a sternness in his tone. "I hope Mr. And Mrs. Hardy aren't burning alive in that house!"

Kora gave him an incredulous look before she replied swiftly, "No! They took a Blighter's carriage out into town! I can't believe you would think I would murder them!"

Jacob exclaimed, "Well, you certainly have motive! Tell me, what would you have done if they didn't decide on a nightly carriage ride?"

The Irish lass opened her mouth before closing it with a thoughtful look. She wasn't sure what she would have done if they were home. But Jacob wasn't wrong, she knew she would have done something far worse then setting their house on fire. But if she had brandished her pistol and killed Mr. And Mrs. Hardy, the consequences would be far worse and only make her innocence much harder to prove in court. She would have lived the rest of her life as a fugitive. The complete opposite of what she was working towards.

"Nothing!" Kora quickly replied, "As much as they deserve it, I patiently await the day where the court's verdict is upon them and not I."

Jacob smiled lightly, "Good. Did anyone see you?"

Kora replied, "An urchin but I don't think he'll say anything."

Jacob looked down the alleyway in the direction of the house fire. A loud ringing of a bell filled the night air with people peeking out of their windows to see the burning building. The fire brigade would be at the scene in minutes, making Kora and Jacob's time shorter if they wanted to avoid being caught. As much as Kora wanted to talk more, she knew this wasn't the time or place to do so.

"We should leave." Jacob said, "I know a safe place where we can talk more."

* * *

They walked for an hour passing the Lambeth Palace and followed the train tracks until a certain train was passing through. When Jacob said a safe place to talk, Kora didn't realize it meant a mobile on tracks. Kora leapt onto the end of the train as Jacob followed her with a graceful leap inside. He guided her through the end of the railroad cart which was a workshop of some kind for repairing damaged weapons or clothing. There were cupboards of types of equipment and tools and a chalkboard hanging over the windows with mathematical equations written on it.

Jacob led her into the next cart which was a private pub. It had a polished bar stand in the far right corner when they walked in; across from the bar were small tables and wooden chairs for seating but further up in the left corner was a single booth with green upholstery. Kora settled into the left side of the booth as Jacob went behind the bar and poured two mugs of ale. He then returned, taking the right side of the booth and gave Kora her drink.

"When you said a safe place to talk." Kora began, "I didn't think it was a train. Do you own it?"

Jacob nodded as he took a long sip of his ale, "Yes. My sister and I won it in a gang war. You'll not find anywhere safer than a train hideout."

Everywhere Kora looked in the cart held some character to the cart. Achievements hung on the walls, a small collection of books and curios on a shelf across from them. The walls were painted a dark green and added a nice contrast to the lighter wooden furniture and lining. It was a brilliant idea to have a hideout on the rails. It meant you could be anywhere instead of being in one place and means of travelling would be far easier to get from one destination to another.

"Why didn't you call for me when you had a plan of action?" Jacob asked.

Kora sipped her bitter ale and replied, "Oh, come now, Mister Frye. I can't call on you for every whim I have. I'm sure as an assassin and a gang leader you have a busy schedule to uphold."

"Fair enough." Jacob tilted his head in agreement, "But I wish you would have at least told me about it. I could have helped you."

Kora smiled, "I know. But like you said 'I can't count on you to be there all the time.' Besides this problem is mine and mine alone to deal with. It's fitting that I should find a way out of it myself."

Jacob shook his head, "It depends on the problem. There's a wide difference between doing something small as petty thievery and rummaging through an enemy's house for evidence. I still would have liked to know. You could have been caught."

"I think my time as a fugitive has taught me well enough." Kora replied gently as Jacob gave her a stern look. "But if you insist, I will involve you in my affairs."

Jacob smiled, "Excellent. On that note, what did you find?"

Kora slipped into the inside pocket of her blazer and pulled out the file and the invitations. She laid them on the table and began, "Not much. I found a bottle of Arsenic clear as crystal, which is illegal to own but I couldn't smuggle that out. I ended up finding a file with a similar death to Joseph Hales. A 'Margret Jones' was ill with consumption but it's written that she died of arsenic poisoning. I thought this might be Mr. Hardy's first kill before Mr. Hales. It could prove useful against them in court."

Jacob listened as he picked up one of the invitations.

He read it before replying, "What about these invitations?"

Kora gave a little shrug, "I pinched them just to be a pup."

Jacob dropped the invitation onto the table as he replied, "That Blighter attack I've been investigating led me to the Templar orchestrating the scheme. I interrogated him and he mentioned a Mr. Hardy which led me to you at Mr. And Mrs. Hardy's house. But this Mr. White sounds familiar..."

Kora leaned in as she replied, "How so?"

Jacob frowned, "I think I may have heard his name brought up while I was sleuthing. But I can ask Freddy what he knows on a 'Silas White' and update him on what you've found."

"Discreetly, I hope." Kora added, "I don't think Freddy would like that I robbed and started a fire in Mr. Hardy's house."

Jacob nodded before he took a swig from his mug.

Kora stared at him, she took in every detail of Jacob. His stubble of a beard growing in, his dark grey coat, his blue waist coat and white dress shirt. She watched his adam's apple bob and her eyes trailed down to his shilling necklace to the dip in his collarbone and his warm skin under his clothing. She felt her face heat up and she took a short swing of her own mug.

She cupped her mug as she asked, "On another topic, Jacob. I know this is a bit forward but I think it's time I brought up the question."

He raised his brows and listened as she continued, "... Do you fancy me?"

Kora locked eyes with Jacob as the assassin took a moment to think. She watched his eyes because they betrayed his aloof emotions. His eyes softened but his expression was hard, he broke eye contact to stare into the contents of his drink as he raised a finger to outline the rim of his mug.

He replied softly, "What makes you think I fancy you?"

It was a loaded question and Kora felt a bit uncomfortable. She felt he may not have any feelings and the kiss was just a drunken decision. She grimaced and replied, "Well... You protect me by giving me helpful and experienced bodyguards. You have an interest in being involved with my affairs. You..." she paused taking in Jacob's curious expression, "... You kissed me."

Jacob returned a smile, "You didn't resist it."

Her cheeks flushed as she listened to him, "I don't normally mix business with pleasure. And any of those examples you named could be because I have you as an asset for my gang. I am simply looking out for your well being. But..." Jacob sat up, closer to the table as his hand tracing his mug slowly dropped to the table and inched closer to Kora's hand. "... I will admit. I can't help but feel an attraction between us."

Kora allowed his hand to slip over her own, his thumb brushing against her fingers. Flustered, Kora gave him a soft smile as she replied, "Well, the feeling is mutual. Then I have another question for you. Instead of facing me with all of this. Why did you send me such negative and foul flowers?"

Jacob frowned as he tilted his head, "Flowers?"

Kora continued, "Yes. You have been leaving me flowers the last few days. One was 'Devil in a bush' and the next was a bouquet of wolfsbane! Now, I will admit the thought of bringing me flowers is delightful but the meanings behind them are rather horrible! If you continue to give me flowers. Please ask some-"

"Kora." Jacob exclaimed, "I haven't the foggiest what you are talking about."

Kora blinked and frowned, "You haven't been leaving me flowers?"

Jacob shook his head, "No. I haven't."

The Irish lass fell silent as she frowned. But if Jacob wasn't leaving her such horrible flowers then it meant someone else was behind it all. And their messages were quite clear that her life was in danger and it made Kora cold to the bone with fear. But who was it? Kora had many Rooks come and go through the safe house and Elijah and Thomas were the only ones who remained and helped her with her work.

"Someone has been threatening me with flowers." Kora said softly.

Jacob replied kindly, "If you feel you're in danger, I will ask a few Rooks to guard your safe house."

Kora grasped his hand as she replied, "Thank you."

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as Kora asked, "Do you happen to know the time?"

The assassin flipped open his pocket watch and replied, "It's a quarter to three."

It was late and Kora felt the weight of fatigue starting to set in. Her eyes felt heavy and her legs were sore. She took the file and the invitation, slipping them into the inside of her blazer and finished off her mug of ale, "It's late. I should head back to the safe house."

Jacob stood up with her, "Then I will accompany you back."

Kora replied, "We're approaching the train station in Lambeth. It's a short walk from there to the safe district. There's really no need."

"With all you've been through with the court case and threats." Jacob smirked, "I would think you would graciously accept a gentleman's offer."

"And a gentleman would accept when a lady refuses." Kora retorted.

"Then how about from an assassin then?" He leaned into her and smiled.

There seemed to be no way of getting out of Jacob's insistent offers. Kora had spent four years all on her own in London and she thrived just fine without anyone watching over her back. But under different circumstances, she realized she should just accept the added company.

At least until she was free of charges and the noose.

Kora sighed but smiled, "Very well then."

The walk home was shared in quiet conversation between Kora and Jacob. They spoke on different topics about different foods they like, their favourite past-times and they talked about where they grew up. Kora shared her fondest memories in Belfast and Jacob shared his adventures growing up in Crawley. Once they made it to the safe district, Kora stepped onto the porch and turned to Jacob, "Thank you for walking me home."

"My pleasure." Jacob replied as he walked closer to her.

There was a height difference between them with Kora standing on the porch and she felt taller looking down on him. The new angle would have made it much easier to kiss him or reach his shoulders. Jacob's eyes betrayed him as he stared into her own green orbs and they softened, hooded with a day dreamer's look on his face with a soft smile.

"Remember when you wanted to thank me for saving you from that Asylum?" Jacob asked.

Kora gave a nod, "Aye, I do."

"I think I know how you can repay me."

They leaned in closer until their noses touched and Kora tilted her head to accept his lips. He brushed against her softly as Kora slipped a hand to the side of his neck and her lips brushed back as gently as she could. Jacob reacted by slipping his hands around her waist and pulled her closer against him. He tasted sweet with the hollow, bitter taste of ale on his breath as he broke the kiss slowly and his grip around her softened.

Kora smiled gently as she cupped his face, "Was that to your liking?"

Jacob hummed, "Hmm, I'm not quite sure. Better have another taste."

She chuckled softly and gave him another kiss. Jacob stepped onto the porch but kept his lips busy with kissing the Irish lass as he slowly backed her into the closed front door. One of his hands moved from her hip to the door frame as he greedily continued to brush kisses with her.

Kora broke the last kiss and whispered, "Good night, Jacob."

The assassin gave a nod and whispered, "Pleasant dreams, Kora."

Jacob straightened up and watched her slowly go inside into the safe house. Kora closed the door and laid her back against it, her face felt warm with blush and the new sensation of his taste and touch filled her with butterflies. This made her smile as she gingerly touched her lips in reminisce of Jacob's own brushing and her mood, as tired as she was, felt uplifted with the new sensation of a love coming into bloom.

After a long second, she retired to her room, stripped and slipped into the cool sheets and the firm mattress of her bed for a well deserved rest after a long and exhausting night.

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what my readers think and it motivates me to continue. Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

A fragrant smell wafted under Kora's nose, awaking her from her deep sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the source of the smell. Laying on the pillow opposite from her was a purple flower with a large cluster of tiny blooms that looked like little stars. Another warning perhaps? Kora sat up and hesitated to pick it up. She knew this flower from seeing it in lush gardens and a few times she remembered seeing people bring it in to other patients when she worked at St. Bartholomew's Hospital. So it shouldn't be poisonous. She picked it up by its stem and brushed a hand against the dry, paper-like bloom. It was a beautiful flower but the name of it escaped her mind and she knew nothing of its meaning. She thought to herself that perhaps she should pick up a book on the language of flowers.

Kora placed the flower on the bed as she got up to get dressed for the day into her Rook uniform. She picked it back up and descended down the two sets of stairs to the main floor.

Elijah sat in his single chair facing the fireplace. He had his morning tea in his hands as he spoke with Thomas who lounged on the sette. Elijah checked his pocket watch as he spoke, "We were wondering when you would rouse from your sleep."

"Apologizes. I didn't sleep well." Kora lied.

Elijah replied, "You haven't been sleeping well for days. Might I suggest a mug of ale before you retire to bed. It always works well for me."

Kora gave the brute a soft smile, "I'll keep that in mind."

Thomas eyed the flower in Kora's hand, "Another message?"

Elijah turned his head to see the flower and gave a hard frown. He rose from his seat and walked over to Kora, taking the flower by the stem.

He looked it over and grimaced, "How strange..."

The Irish lass frowned as well as she replied, "What does it mean?"

"It's a purple Hyacinth." Elijah began, "It means 'Forgive me'. Whoever sent this flower is asking for forgiveness and is in deep regret. The other messages were warnings and threats but now the spy sends a message asking for forgiveness."

"A spy with a conscious?" Kora asked.

Thomas perked up, "Maybe the spy is being forced to watch you, Kora."

Elijah looked at Thomas and nodded, "It's a possibility."

"Have you spoken to Jacob yet about these messages?"

Kora nodded, "Aye. But he claims he has nothing to do with it. He's even asked a few Rooks to keep watch around the safe house."

Thomas replied, "That would explain the other Rooks outside standing guard."

Kora walked to the door and left, she didn't have to look far as four Rooks were standing around her porch. One was sitting in a chair against the house. He perked up as Kora looked at him and said, "How long have you been standing watch?"

The male Rook replied, "Since sunrise."

"Has anyone come to the safe house?" she asked.

The Rook jabbed a finger at the house, "Just your orderly and assistant. No one else, Miss."

Kora frowned. If no one else had come to the safe house then she had only two people to suspect. Unless this person was like Jacob and could free run the walls and avoid detection as an assassin. But if the spy was an assassin wouldn't he have killed her by now? It was more likely that this person was a Blighter spy. But why send flowery messages? The spy had several opportunities to kill Kora. It had to be someone close to her, who had access into the safe house and a knowledge of flowers.

Elijah walked out to her and said, "Kora. There's been something on my mind."

Kora tensed as Elijah continued, "It's about the wolfsbane. That flower is very poisonous. If the spy was handling it the wrong way, it would have given him hives or a fever."

With that knowledge being said, Kora's eyes drifted over Elijah's exposed arms. He had rolled his dress shirt sleeves up to his elbows and his chest was slightly exposed. She didn't see anything of hives on him but this didn't ease the Irish lass. He could have very well used gloves to carry the bouquet into the safe house. But could it be Elijah? All the leads Kora had thought of matched perfectly against the brute. Except one thing, why would he mention the ailments of handling wolfsbane. Did he plan on sending her on a wild goose chase looking for someone who had a fever or hives? It was a clever idea on his part.

Kora forced herself to ease as she nodded to Elijah, "Aye. And the only people to be seen in the safe house was myself, you and Thomas. I can't waste my time going through every Rook in the stronghold looking for someone with hives or a fever. I need time to think and come up with a conclusion to end this flowery threat."

Elijah replied, "Choose wisely, Ma'am. When you come to a conclusion, I will make damn sure I will be there to help you through it."

Kora forced a smile as they walked back into the safe house.

The rest of the morning was busy with Rook patients coming and going with minor injuries. Kora focused on her work with her orderly and assistant but her eyes kept glancing at Elijah from time to time. She stared at him when he wasn't looking and studied his comings and goings as he made his rounds assisting Rook patients to the second floor and helping injured Rooks into the safe house. Her mind weighed her options on confronting Elijah or waiting for him to make a move. She felt so angry and tired of being threatened against her life for the second time this year. She knew because of the last flower and its meaning, Elijah may not make a move but that didn't mean Kora couldn't confront him first and put an end to the flowery threats.

Kora had finished the last patient with a knife wound, she wrapped a bandage neatly around his arm and smiled at him, "There. Keep it clean." The Rook nodded and left the safe house. Kora took her time, thinking heavily on how she should deal with this situation and thought of the direct approach first. She finished cleaning her medical tools and wiped down the table and the chair that her patients had sat upon. Elijah would be coming back shortly and Thomas lounged on the sette after a short wave of nausea.

She tucked the chair back under the table and pulled out her pistol. She stood waiting as she stared at the door, gun clenched in her hand. She could see Elijah walking back to the safe house through the windows and she waited until he had set foot into the safe house. He walked in and closed the door behind him but before he could speak; Kora aimed the gun at him.

Elijah frowned and raised his hands slowly, "What the bloody hell are you doing, Kora."

Kora replied angrily, "Don't move or I'll shoot. I know it was you who has been leaving the flowery threats at my bed side. You are the Blighter spy!"

Elijah had a look of incredulous as he barked, "Are you bleeding mad, woman! You have the wrong man!"

Thomas got up and slowly walked over to Kora. The assistant spoke with caution, "Kora, are you sure?"

The Irish lass angrily jerked the gun at Elijah, "It has to be! All the leads point to him! Who put you up to this?"

"I am not a Blighter spy!" Elijah pressed with desperation in his tone. "If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have left you flowery messages! You would have been dead the day I met you! I would never try to kill you!"

Kora softened slowly as she searched Elijah's eyes for the truth. But all she could see in his dark brown orbs was desperation and the wide eyed look that his plea was the truth. But how could she trust that. For all she knew he was putting up an act and faking his truths to lower Kora's defense and take advantage of the moment. Before she could react to a decision, Thomas had slowly walked around her to her extended arm and placed his hand over the top of the gun. Her eyes rested on his wrist and she felt her stomach drop at the sight. Along Thomas' palm and wrist were small, red and swollen lumps trailing along his wrist to the inside of his blazer's sleeve.

Before Kora could react, Thomas took the gun and slipped his other arm around her neck. He adjusted the weapon in his hand and aimed it against Kora's head. Elijah's face was in pure shock as the brute pulled out his gun and froze as Kora struggled under Thomas' grip.

"Stay where you are!" Thomas ordered, "Or Kora's cranium will be splattered across the walls!"

Kora froze when she felt the barrel of the gun against her head. Thomas was a head taller then her and was a death's head upon a mop stick. But what surprised Kora was his strength, she thought she could break free from his thin limbs but she underestimated him entirely.

"Thomas," Elijah's tone tried to remain calm, "Put the gun down, Lad."

"Please." Kora begged, "We can help you, Thomas."

Thomas retorted, "No, you can't! I am a Blighter, your enemy! It was so easy getting into the Rooks and getting close to you, Kora! He said he would pay me handsomely and give me a better job! I figured, if I have no luck healing the living, I would probably do a better job tending to the dead!"

Kora frowned, "Then why give me a flower of forgiveness?"

Thomas grimaced as he tensed his arm tighter around her neck, "Because... I enjoyed our time together with you and Elijah. You were so kind to me and worked with my fainting spells. I was surprised when you let me continue to work with you. I wanted to change sides but he refused and threatened to murder my family if I didn't kill you."

Elijah raised his gun at Thomas and asked, "Who put you up to this?"

Kora side glanced at Thomas as she tried to calm her thumping heart.

Thomas replied, "Courtesy of Silas White. Forgive me, Kora."

Thomas tensed as he pressed the gun further against Kora's head and the Irish lass squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the killing blow. The sting of tears spilling over her cheeks as she silently prayed to god to have mercy on her. She had so much to live for and things left unsaid she had yet to experience. This just couldn't be the end.

A gunshot ripped through the silence, alerting the Rooks standing guard outside the safe house. They hurried to the door and bursting through to the scene before them. Thomas' body jerked and fell to the hard wood floors with a loud thump as Kora stood still in the wake. She opened her eyes and slowly looked down at her assistant laying lifeless with a bloody bullet hole in his forehead. His eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling, all signs of life leaving his shell of a body.

Kora gasped as she tried to control her labored breathing and she turned to stare at Elijah, who stood motionless in the shock of the aftermath. Elijah slowly put his gun away, tucked into the small of his back and hurried over to Kora.

He took her arms gently and stared into her teary green eyes.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" One of the Rooks exclaimed.

Elijah turned to them and replied, "Thomas Walker was the Blighter spy."

The brute looked back at Kora, he placed a hand against her back and walked her out of the safe house onto the porch. He settled her down into a wooden chair and softly spoke, "Stay here. I'll deal with the body."

"He has a name." Kora whispered through her trembling. "His name was Thomas."

Elijah grimaced as he turned to the door, "Yes. That was his name."

Once Elijah walked back into the safe house. Kora laid her back against the chair and gave out a shaky sigh. She didn't fight the tears that spilled over her cheeks and dampen her clothes. She silently cried and mourned for her assistant but another emotion grew in her, the bitter heaviness of anger grew again in her chest, filling her with thoughts of the Templar, Silas White.

She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice when a Rook had approached her and spoke softly, "Should I send someone to fetch the Frye twins?"

Kora sat motionless but the longing for Jacob's embrace filled her with need. After a long second, she turned to the Rook and gave a slow nod.

She knew Jacob may not like that she had taken the matter into her own hands again instead of calling for him. But she desperately wanted it to end. The mysterious flower messages and the Blighter spy, the court case and the hiding and living as a fugitive. She ached for her freedom and felt more and more discouraged to think she could ever make it to the end and prove her innocence. All she needed was more proof and she could go through the court case again and set things right. She had hoped Jacob had spoken to Freddy by now and would have more information on this Silas White. Then it occurred to her that Mr. White could be involved with Mr. & Mrs. Hardy. It was possible this Silas is the ring leader of her ordeal.

Once the body was removed from the house and carried to the wagon to be delivered to Thomas' family. Elijah decided to take the reigns and drive the wagon to the Walker residence. Kora entered the house and walked to the spot where Thomas was killed. Blood was everywhere. There were large sprays and splattered against the wall and on the stair case. A dark small puddle of blood where his head laid was smudged from his body being moved. But luckily not a drop was spilled against the furniture or the rug.

Kora grimaced and turned to her kitchen to start boiling some water. She poured it into a wooden bucket and grabbed a few ripped up cloths. She started with the walls and stair case and worked herself down to the puddle, the cloths soaked up as much blood as it could take and she wringed them out into the bucket. An hour had passed once she had finished cleaning the mess and she used her shoulder to wiped away any stray tears, avoiding her blood soaked hands until she had rinsed and cleaned herself up.

She had just finished sterilizing the floor and walls as she walked to the kitchen to wash the blood from her hands. There was a light knock at the door and Kora glanced over to see Evie walk into the safe house.

The brunette had a look of concern as she softly spoke, "I heard what had happened. Are you alright, Kora?"

Kora dried her hands on a clean dish cloth and replied, "Aye. Just in a bit of shock."

Evie approached Kora and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. Kora smiled in return and asked, "I hope I'm not rude but I was expecting Jacob to be here."

"Jacob is in the middle of a Templar hunt." Evie said, "But I'm sure he'll come running once his mission is complete. I thought you could use some friendly company in the meantime."

Kora nodded as she gave Evie a warm smile.

Evie gently brushed a loose stray of short red hair behind Kora's ear and frowned, "I hope you know, it's not your fault what happened. Jacob should have been more thorough with his investigation. But I suppose I'm partially to blame since I selected Mr. Walker."

Kora shook her head, "It's no one's fault but Thomas'. That Blighter knew what he was getting himself into. I just wish I had seen this coming. I could have prevented everything if I had just been a bit more observant."

Kora's eyes began to water and Evie gently shushed her. The brunette took Kora's arms and guided the Irish lass to the sette.

They both sat together as Evie spoke softly, "I feel like I'm missing a lot more to this story. Why don't you tell me what has been happening. And don't spare the details."

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what my readers think and it motivates me to continue. Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"You set a house on fire!" Evie's tone was thick with surprise as the brunette raised her brows at the Irish lass. After a second, Evie calmed herself by closing her eyes and taking in a breath. She replied, "Then again, after what they did to you. I shouldn't be surprised. I probably would have done the same. Go on."

Kora continued her story, in as much detail as she possibly could, about her last few weeks. She spoke of Mr. & Mrs Hardy and the evidence she had come across but there not being enough of it. She spoke of the minor hiccup between herself and Jacob and what they had spoke of on the train. The only detail she left out was the relationship that was developing between herself and the male assassin. But she left in that he was a complete gentleman to her in hopes of pleasing the twin sister. Then Kora went on about her day and the newest flower message. The tense fight with Thomas holding a gun to her head and how Elijah had acted first and saved her life.

Evie breathed in through her nose and as they sat in momentary silence. The female assassin took that moment to process everything that was said by Kora and turned her head to the Irish lass. She smiled warmly as she spoke, "Well, that is quite the dilemma. But I am pleased to hear that Jacob is helping you. And should you ever need the extra help, Henry and I are more then willing to aid you."

Kora smiled, "Thank you, Miss Frye."

Evie grimaced, "However, you shouldn't of faced that problem alone."

Kora nodded, "Aye, I know. I'm sure Jacob will lecture me later on my poor decision making."

Evie replied as she gave Kora's hand a reassuring squeeze, "However, you were really brave and clever for piecing everything together. I see now why Jacob is so fond of you."

Kora's cheeks warmed as her first reaction was to thank Evie. But the Irish lass was more curious and went in for a more clear answer as she asked, "How so?"

The brunette seemed surprised but she replied quickly, "I've seen the way he looks at you. I know that look in men when they desire someone. That and he has been strangely quiet the last few weeks. Usually when he is this silent it means he's scheming something but it's never lasted this long. He usually pesters me with questions or be an annoying twin but he hasn't done much of that either."

Kora didn't know much of Jacob to think it was a strange behavior but the information nonetheless made Kora feel warm inside. That it was her that was effecting him so much that his twin sister would pick up on her brother acting differently. She couldn't help the soft smile at her lips and Evie caught on to Kora's change of emotion almost immediately.

"Ah, so you are aware that Jacob fancies you." Evie smiled.

Kora returned the smile and gave in, "Aye. We have already told each other our affections."

"And has he given you that ring as a promise?" Evie asked as she lifted Kora's right hand to examine the Claddagh ring.

Kora shook her head lightly, "No, this is a family heirloom. Although in my culture this ring could be used as a wedding ring as well. I'm simply wearing it because I am interested in pursuing a relationship."

Evie grunted but smiled in humor, "I doubt Jacob knows anything about Claddagh rings or their meanings. He probably thinks you are betrothed or have a liking for gold jewellery."

Kora chuckled, "Well if he asks, I will have no problem educating him on the subject."

It was a nice feeling having another female to talk to and lean on in unfortunate times. Kora was slowly feeling better by Evie's company but the reveal of Thomas the spy still left its mark on her, the dreading feeling of being hunted still weighed heavy on Kora's shoulders. A heavy reminder that she still had so much to do before she appeared in court with hopefully more evidence of her innocence.

But for now, she knew she was safe in Lambeth's safe district. But that didn't chase away the worries and fears of more Blighters sneaking into the ranks of Rooks and getting too close to her again.

"Your orderly hasn't returned yet." Evie spoke, "Is he coming back soon?"

Kora shook her head lightly, "I don't know. I've made quite a mess of things."

"I have other matters to attend to but if you want me to stay. I will." Evie offered.

Kora replied as she took Evie's hands, "No, you should go. I will be safe in the stronghold. Thank you for checking up on me. I really enjoyed your company."

The brunette smiled as they stood up together and slowly walked to the safe house's front door. Evie perked up as she spoke, "Ah, there's one more thing I've been meaning to ask you. Once this court case is all over and you are given back your freedom, how do you feel about meeting the lady with the lamp?"

"Florence Nightingale?" Kora replied with surprise as her face light up with joy. "I've heard so much about her and her work in the Crimean war! I would be honoured to meet her!"

Evie chuckled, "Then it's settled. I will introduce you both once you have settled your debts. And who knows? Perhaps Miss Nightingale will broaden your medical experience and take you under her wing."

Kora beamed as she thanked Evie but her face dropped at the thought of leaving the Rooks. But there was no contract, it was merely a hand shaken deal between herself and Jacob. She couldn't leave the Rooks now that they were making progress over all of London. Perhaps she could come to an agreement with Ms. Nightingale once the time has come. But overall, it was an exciting moment to Kora that she might be able to pursue her career as a doctor after all.

Evie bid Kora a friendly goodbye and the Irish lass went about her afternoon, heavy with thoughts. She thought about the possibility of working with Ms. Nightingale and how she could work with her and still be a Rook medical practitioner. Then her thoughts to a deep turn when she remembered that Jacob will probably be angry with her and she spent the remainder of the afternoon wording her sentences and thinking of how she could calm the assassin.

But to her surprise, Elijah had returned first to the safe house. He walked in calmly and stared at Kora from across the room with the intention of starting a conversation. But before Kora could say anything, Elijah went around the kitchen table and got a mug and a bottle of whiskey. He sat down into one of the kitchen chairs and poured himself a hefty glass.

Kora got up from the sette, walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a mug. She sat on the opposite end of Elijah and poured herself a drink as well. They lifted their glasses, not in cheers and both took a long swig. They both sat in silence, but it was far from awkward.

Kora decided to break the silence as she spoke in a low tone, "I'm sorry for accusing you as the Blighter spy. I should have put more thought into it instead of acting so brash."

Elijah grimaced as he sipped his mug, "If you hadn't, we never would have known Thomas was the spy. I'm just glad I was there to defend you. If that Blighter had you alone..."

"He had his opportunities." Kora quickly replied, "Several times. But Thomas didn't want to go through with it. If only he had approached us and confessed-"

"And what?" Elijah exclaimed, "Confess as a Blighter and get taken away, beaten and held against his own life as a prisoner? I highly doubt the Templars would risk sending in men to rescue one traitor."

Kora cupped her mug as she frowned with a hard expression.

Elijah continued, "I know the Frye twins would have gladly accepted Thomas in if the lad didn't have the intent on killing you. But because of the situation he put himself through, do you really think he would have been spared?"

Kora shook her head as she knew Elijah was right.

The brute finished his glass before replying, "He made his bed and now he lies in it."

"I feel for his family though." Kora spoke with sympathy, "They probably had no idea what Thomas was doing. I can't imagine their pain right now."

"It might be a day or two." Elijah refilled his mug and continued, "I didn't have the bollocks to deliver him to his family. I made a last minute decision and took him to the city's morgue and dumped him on their back doorstep."

The Irish lass blinked and exclaimed with surprise, "You could have been arrested!"

Elijah raised his glass and replied, "They would have to catch me first."

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway." Kora spoke, "It was self defense. Although I don't think they would have seen it that way. Not with a bullet hole in his skull. You probably would have been hanged for killing Thomas."

Elijah replied seriously, "Thomas wasn't my first kill, Kora. Don't try and justify my actions. You are surrounded by Rook men and women who have done far worse then your little problem."

"Fair enough." Kora countered firmly, "Forgive me, if I had forgotten for a moment that I live among criminals."

Elijah smirked as he watched Kora finish off her mug of whiskey.

The brute replied, "But that does not mean we won't support you. If you truly want your freedom and are willing to fight for it. You will never be alone. As damned as we are, we are still honest men and women who will fight by your side."

"Sounds a little like hypocrisy." Kora commented.

Elijah shook his head, "It's more of a grey area. A man beats up another man for raping his wife. I sure as hell wouldn't stop him and hopefully not even a copper. People do stupid things but there are few who have good reasons behind their actions. The law will never see it that way and punishes people to keep the peace in their country."

"Aye." Kora nodded, "I know that all too well."

Kora grimaced as she slowly poured more whiskey into her mug. She sipped it slowly, enjoying the hard taste against her tongue with the sweet aftertaste. Elijah was right, the legal system was straightforward with their decisions and rarely were they fair and just. Unless you were a malicious being with harmful intent, the charges or death penalty was an immediate answer. So was the same for people who had good intent behind their actions.

"There needs to be more people like you, Kora." Elijah mused. "Anyone who's been falsely accused should fight for their freedom. Not give up and constantly be looking over their shoulders at the world."

Kora smiled lightly, "Not everyone cares if the world is watching. I can think of some who would indulge it as an audience though." she raised her brows as she thought of a certain assassin.

Elijah chuckled, "Speaking of Mr. Frye. Has he come to check on you yet?"

Before Kora could reply, the front door swung open and Jacob came hurrying in. His focus searched the sitting room before landing his gaze on Elijah and Kora at the kitchen table. His wide eyed gaze slowly replaced with relief as he exhaled her name, "Kora!"

Elijah quickly finished his mug, "Well, I'd best be off. I'll see you tomorrow, Kora."

The brute adjusted his waist coat and nodded in greeting to Jacob before leaving the safe house.

Kora and Jacob locked gazes as she slowly stood up and pushed in the chairs, she took the mugs and the bottle of whiskey, placing the mugs in the sink and tucking the bottle back into a wooden crate. She then turned to Jacob who had two conflicting emotions upon his face, his eyes remained wide with relief but his brows were furrowed and his lips were a thin line.

As angry as he appeared, he spoke rather calmly to her, "I thought we made it clear that we were working together on this. Why didn't you call for me before making any decisions!"

Kora inhaled and thought over her words carefully. She knew there was no real reason to justify her actions. Only that she was tired of being threatened, tired of being a fugitive and constantly looking over her shoulder.

She replied what she had rehearsed in her mind as tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry. I thought I had it all under control. I was going to march the Blighter spy out of the safe house and let the Rooks take him away but... It was Thomas all along. That's when things got out of control and Elijah shot him. I never meant to put myself in harm's way. That is why I didn't call for you."

Her hand rose to wipe away stray tears sliding down her face as Jacob walked over to her slowly with a heavy frown. His hands lifted to cup her face as his thumbs brushed away more stray tears.

He spoke softly, "It doesn't matter if you have control over the situation or not, you should never have to face anything dangerous alone. How am I suppose to protect you if you don't tell me these things."

"But I wasn't alone!" Kora exclaimed.

"I'm glad but that's not the point!" Jacob countered.

Kora asked, "Well then, what is the point?"

Jacob dropped his hands from her face and exclaimed, "You could have died!"

Kora looked into his brightening eyes as he turned away from her and stared at the floor, his shoulders tensed as his hands were clenched by his sides. Slowly she watched his back rise and fall as he breathed to compose himself. Jacob expressed enough that he cared for her deeply and she felt horrible for putting him through the thought that she was in danger or even worse, dead.

Kora slowly approached him and laid a hand on his back. She waited for him to come to her and she stood by his side in an apologetic form.

"I'm sorry." Kora whispered, "I will never do that again to you."

Jacob drew in a long inhale through his nose before turning to Kora. The Irish lass placed her hands on his face as tears formed in her eyes. Her fingers brushed his cheeks and gently smoothed out his facial hair as she held eye contact with him. His hands slipped around her waist as he replied softly, "Promise me."

Kora replied, "I promise."

Jacob gave a weak smile as he leaned into her and brushed his lips against her own. Kora melted into him and kissed him back. His lips were dry but smooth compared to her own which were wet from her tears but that didn't stop them from their moment together. Jacob broke the kiss and dropped his forehead against hers, his arms holding her as close as he could against him, protecting her from any harm that may come.

Kora felt at peace for a long moment, until her eyes drifted along his chest and spotted dark crimson spots on his left shoulder, under the lining of his dark grey coat. She frowned as her hands slipped from his face and inspected the wound by moving his coat aside.

Jacob grimaced but remained still under her touch as Kora gave him a stern look.

"Your injured." Kora spoke, "why didn't you say something about this?"

Jacob replied honestly, "It wasn't important at the time."

Her hands gently examined the wound, it was a long cut that trailed over his collarbone to the bottom of his neck. The clothing he wore took most of the damage and it was dry where the cut had began seeping in. It appeared that he had this injury for hours and thankfully it wasn't life threatening but it was something that needed attention.

Kora frowned as she tugged at the blood soaked cut and Jacob jerked and raised a finger to her, "Absolutely not! You are not making that a bigger hole!"

Kora raised her brows and smiled as she replied, "Alright. Then take them off."

Jacob blinked but knew from the look on her face that she was serious. He hesitated for a moment before he unlatched his assassin's gauntlet and placed it onto the table and shrugged out of his dark grey coat, hanging it off one of the kitchen chairs. His hands began untying his red ascot and pulled it out from under the collar of his dress shirt and placed it on the kitchen table. He then began disarming himself, his gun that was tucked into the lining of his sash, a few knives and a pocket watch. He paused for a moment as Kora watched him with crossed arms. He then began taking off his belts, the red sash around his hips and then finally started unbuttoning his waist coat and threw it onto the table. His dress shirt was dotted with large spots of crimson along his left shoulder. Jacob shrugged his arms out of his sleeves and lifted the shirt over his head, flexing when he got it off and tossed it onto the table.

He smirked as he replied, "Satisfied?"

Kora turned and grabbed a chair that didn't have his clothes on and brought it out in the middle of the room. She patted the wooden seat and smiled at him, "Good. Now sit."

Jacob walked over to the chair and sat down onto it. Kora examined the wound and delicately touched the sides of the cut. It was a bloody mess but the wound itself was a clean cut and it didn't slice into the muscle at all. It would need stitches and Kora went back for the bottle of whiskey, her sewing kit, a roll of bandages, and two compresses. He watched her as she collected what she needed and sat upright in his seat when she came to his side. She opened the bottle and pressed one of the compresses against the opening, turning it to soak the cloth and placed the bottle back on the table.

"This may sting a bit." Kora warned.

Jacob gave a small shrug, "I've been through worse."

Kora glided the compress over and around his wound, cleaning the blood away. Jacob tensed as his hands clenched into balls and he gave a low hiss at the burning sensation of the alcohol. After a moment, he calmed and Kora finished cleaning the wound. She tossed the soiled compress onto the table and walked over to her sewing kit, pulling out a curved needle and thin thread specifically for stitches.

"I'm assuming you got this injury from your Templar hunt." Kora asked as she threaded the needle.

Jacob replied, "I had him right where I wanted him and two Blighter brutes just happened to come around the corner. An unlucky turn of events but I still killed my target. I'm guessing Evie had told you I was busy elsewhere."

Kora nodded, "Aye. I informed her of what has been happening since you haven't."

Jacob grimaced, "I've been a bit preoccupied to share any news with my sister."

"Were you ever going to tell her?" Kora pressed.

Jacob looked at her and smiled, "Eventually."

Kora walked around to his injured shoulder, "Regardless, your sister has offered to help us if we ever have a troubling matter. Which I think may come into play sooner than we think. Now hold still."

She pierced the needle into the first line of his cut and slowly pulled the thread through to connect it to the other. Jacob remained still but his attention was peeked by Kora's words. He turned his head slightly, avoiding her hands that were busy threading his wound and said, "Care to enlighten me?"

Kora's focus remained on her sewing but she replied, "It appears our leads have led us to one man behind it all. Silas White."

* * *

Writer's Note: Hello, fellow readers! I recently got a new job so the next few chapters may be a little late on posting. I thought I'd give a little heads-up to my dedicated readers! As always, thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what my readers think and it motivates me to continue. Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Templar." Jacob blurted.

Kora nodded, "Aye, I already know that. What did you learn from Freddy?"

Jacob tried his best not to slouch into his seat as he didn't want to disturb or mess up Kora's stitching. He straightened and continued, "Silas White is the mortician of the police house Freddy is stationed at. He said he didn't know much of Silas but that he is a meticulous man of his work and has closed almost every case brought into the yard."

"A mortician?" Kora replied. "Thomas said he was given a job offer in working with the dead. Perhaps Silas is the Templar who ordered and threatened him to kill me."

Jacob frowned, "But what does that have to do with the Hardy's?"

Kora thought for a moment as she slowly began piecing what she knew. This made her pause even longer with her stitching before starting again. Her fingers worked away, forming neat, even stitches along the cut as an epiphany struck her.

"I was used as a scapegoat." Kora replied. "Silas pays William to kill off the leader of the Clinkers but has no patsy. I just happened to be a convenient option and the Hardy's get away unscathed."

"And then Silas and William learned of your escape." Jacob added.

Kora finished her stitching and sliced off the stray ends with one of Jacob's throwing knives. She then took a clean compress and pressed it lightly against the stitched wound. She took Jacob's hand and pressed his hand over the compress as she walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a roll of Bandages. She returned to his side and slowly began bandaging his wound.

"So what's the plan?" Jacob asked.

Kora replied with a smile, "Well, it's a good thing I pinched those invitations."

"The masquerade?" Jacob replied, "Knowing Silas, he will have Blighters everywhere during the event."

She finished bandaging his wound as she tied off the ends and smoothed them under his bandages neatly. She turned his head gently with her fingers to face her as she replied, "Thank goodness I won't be doing this alone then."

Jacob smiled, "A night out at a lavish ball. How could I resist such an offer."

She handed him his dress shirt and Jacob took it and stood up from his seat to get dressed. She watched him dress in the same order backwards by slipping into his dress shirt, his waist coat and his red sash tied tightly around his hips. Kora picked up his long dark grey coat and held it up for him to shrug back into as she spoke, "The ball isn't until October. We have enough time to devise a plan in the meantime."

Jacob turned to her as she handed his weapons one at a time.

He replied, "I will notify Evie and Greenie and arrange a time to talk everything over. I'll even scout the house Mr. White lives in for advantages that could be of use."

Kora nodded as she stared at his Assassins' Gauntlet, at the detail of such a deadly piece of armour, before handing it to Jacob. He slipped his left hand into it and secured it by tightening the four latches of buckles along its body.

Once he was finished, he smiled at her and brushed his fingers under her chin to meet his eyes. Kora looked up at him and noticed he wasn't wearing his usual top hat.

She asked, "What happened to your top hat?"

Jacob sighed, "I seemed to have lost it in the fight but I know where I can retrieve it. If not, I can easily replace it with the collection I have."

She smiled as he leaned down to peck her lips gently.

He then lowered his voice to her, "If you ever need me. Send a Rook."

Kora nodded her answer before he turned and walked out of the safe house.

* * *

Half a month went by much faster then Kora had expected, but the time was spent in good measure and company. Another gang war had passed over the Thames and its victory was bittersweet. Kora and Elijah worked steadily on collecting Rooks and delivering them into the safe district. With Thomas no longer there to assist Kora, the Irish lass had to keep her tools close to her to not waste a single second searching for the right medical tool. They lost a lot of good men and women but Kora managed to save half the amount that went out into the gang war.

Elijah had asked Kora if she had thought about getting a new assistant to help her. But Kora declined; It was too much of a risk to allow someone new to get close to her again and repeat what Thomas had done. The only people she trusted were the assassins and her orderly, Elijah Brown; she felt she didn't need to make anymore connections, mostly in fear that she would make the same mistake again.

Jacob took Kora out drinking to celebrate the newest victory and they had a grand time. They celebrated well past midnight and walked back to the safe district in a drunken haze. The night was filled with laughs and titillating banter between the Irish lass and the assassin until they made it to the safe house porch. It came to Kora's realization that she was falling more and more for Jacob Frye and saying Goodnight became harder and harder to say to him.

October made its arrival as the weather became colder and crisper, the trees began to change into vibrant reds and orange, filling every street with giant messes of falling leaves. Kora had to purchase a pair of long johns to stay warm under her uniform and a fire was always lit in the safe house to keep it well heated.

Finally it came down to the last week before the Masquerade ball and Kora stood around the kitchen table with the assassins. Jacob sat across from his twin sister and Henry took the seat next to Evie. Elijah stood just opposite of Kora, leaning against the counter with an attentive look on his face.

Kora began, "What do we know so far?"

Jacob spoke first, "Silas owns a mansion in Westminster. Not counting the front door, there's only one escape route we can use if things turn for the worst. They have an enclosed backyard with one gate leading to the street."

Henry spoke next, "I apologize but field work isn't my specialty. But I can help by having a carriage waiting for you and Jacob when you have accomplished your mission. It's the least I can do."

Kora nodded, "That is fine, Mr. Green."

Evie spoke last, "I will be watching from the rooftops. If I see or hear anything, I will find a way into the mansion and aid you and Jacob."

Kora straightened and began, "Jacob and I will attend the ball with masks to hide our faces. Once we are in, Jacob will cause a distraction long enough for me to escape discreetly and find Mr. White's study. Once I have the evidence, I will join back up with Jacob and we will escape the ball without anyone ever knowing what had happened."

Henry frowned, "What will you do about the Blighters? I'm sure Mr. White will have guards everywhere."

Kora replied, "I'm hoping Jacob's distraction will cause them to focus on him and not I."

Jacob smiled, "That shouldn't be a problem."

Evie rolled her eyes at her brother. The brunette asked, "But what if Jacob is removed from the party. How will you meet up with him?"

Kora replied, "Then I will excuse myself from the party and we will meet up at the carriage."

Elijah grimaced, "Not to put a wrench in your plans but what if you run into trouble while you're in Mr. White's study? Jacob won't be able to help you if he's busy."

Kora sighed, "I know there's a lot of risks in this plan but it's the only one I can think of that works. If either of us runs into trouble we will have to improvise."

"An imperfect plan is better than no plan." Evie replied as she crossed her arms.

The assassins and Elijah nodded in agreement.

Evie stood up from her seat and walked over to Kora, "Well, now that's been settled, I have a dress that would fit you perfectly for the occasion."

Kora smiled as it had been far too long since she had worn a pretty dress. She feared she may be a bit uncomfortable but it was necessary to the plan that her and Jacob would dress the part and dance the dance. If they want this to succeed she and Jacob would have to blend in.

"I'll have to purchase a suit." Jacob mused.

Henry replied, "And I may have some masks in my shop."

Kora nodded to them, "We have a week to get ready. Let's not waste any time."

* * *

The night of the Masquerade the assassins waited in the kitchen of the safe house. Jacob wore a full black suit with a red ascot tucked into his high waist coat. His beard trimmed and groomed, his hair styled back and neatly trimmed. They waited for Kora to dress and meet them downstairs and the Irish lass didn't make them wait for very long. Their silent talk among themselves came to a halt as they heard footsteps descend down the stairs and Kora came into view.

She wore a long red dress with intricate swirls of dark red embroidery along her corset and gown. Her hair was brushed back away from her face as she walked towards the assassins. It was an off the shoulder gown, the lining of her dress twisted to frame her bosom and shoulders perfectly. Her sleeves were short and bunched just under her arms leaving them bare to the chilly October weather. Her flaring skirts of orange and salmon were layered around her waist and were set inches above the ground to avoid tripping.

Kora waited for a response from one of the assassins but they merely stared at her. Her attention was mostly on Jacob as the gang leader's eyes trailed up and down her figure with his mouth hung partly opened.

Kora smiled and frowned at him but before she could say anything, Evie approached her and smiled, "You look beautiful, Kora. I see the dress fits you perfectly."

Kora nodded, "Aye. This has to be the most beautiful dress I have ever worn. Thank you for lending it to me, Evie."

"My pleasure." Evie replied.

Henry approached Jacob and Kora and handed them both a mask. Jacob took it as he tore his eyes away from Kora to glance at the mask he was given. It was black and the frame was lined with silver paint, small brush strokes on the ends of the mask to portray feathers and a fan of small black feathers crested at top. Kora was the exact same just different in colour. Her mask was red, the frame was lined with gold paint and the fan of feathers on the crest were orange.

Kora tucked her mask into her dress pocket as Jacob tucked his into the breakline of his blazer.

Evie smiled at them both as she spoke, "How fitting. A rook and a robin."

Henry replied, "I believe a phoenix is more appropriate for Kora."

Jacob and Kora frowned at Henry and the assassin decided to elaborate.

"A phoenix. A fiery bird in Arabian folklore. It dies in a burst of flames and is reborn again." Henry explained. "It's meaning is more like whatever turbulence life throws at us, may we overcome the obstacles and rise from the ashes."

Kora had no knowledge of folklore as she had no interest in fairy tales and had completely devoted herself to her studies as a nurse and fed her growing obsession to become a doctor. But the sound of a phoenix intrigued her a little to relate to the fictional bird. But whether she was a robin or a phoenix, she cared very little of how she was dressed as she was more concentrated on her mission.

Evie, as if reading Kora's mind, replied, "Interesting. But I don't think it matters what they are dressed as. We should make our way to the ball if we are to put the plan into action."

Henry nodded to her as he walked Evie out of the safe house, leaving Jacob and Kora to follow behind. Jacob took Kora's hand, turning her towards him as he pulled out of his blazer pocket something beaded and shiny. It was a gold necklace with four star shaped flowers decorated with pearls.

"I thought of you when I saw this." Jacob spoke. "It's the closest I will come to giving you flowers."

Kora smiled as she was breathless at the sight of the gift, "Oh, Jacob. It's beautiful..."

Jacob pinched the ends of the necklace as Kora turned for him to lay the necklace upon her neck. He clipped it together and Kora's hand lightly touched it as she turned back to him.

Jacob had a far away look in his eyes as he smiled at her and mused, "You look positively ravishing tonight, my dear."

The compliment warmed her cheeks as she gave his gloved hand a gentle squeeze as she noticed the absences of his assassin gauntlet. He was quite handsome in his black attire and he smelled so devilishly good but the absences of his weapons made Kora worry.

Kora lifted his left hand, "I see you're not bringing any weapons."

Jacob took his hand back and lifted it to her eye level before flexing his wrist, ejected a thin long blade inside his sleeve. Kora blinked and took his wrist, pushing his blazer sleeve up to see the gauntlet. He had his dress shirt sleeve rolled up under his blazer in order for the blade to eject properly but the mechanism around his arm was very lack luster compared to his assassin gauntlet. The blade was sheathed inside an iron case with a leather backing. Two small belts held the weapon in place over his wrist and arm.

Kora breathed, "I hope they won't search us for weapons at the door."

Jacob smirked, "He won't because he's not expecting us."

Kora smiled, "I hope your right. We must go. The masquerade isn't going to wait for us."

Jacob smiled, "Then we will be fashionably late."

The two of them left the safe house and hurried to the street.

Once they made it to the carriage, Henry jumped up into the driver's seat as Evie followed and sat next to him. Henry took the reins as Jacob helped Kora into the carriage and seated himself across from her. The Indian assassin drove the carriage onto the street and began the long drive from Lambeth to Westminster.

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what my readers think and it motivates me to continue. Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! It's been a few months and I have decided to finish The Assassin's Doctor. I just wanted to let my fellow readers know that I will be making more chapters but the release of them are going to be unknown. I've learned that I can't stick to a schedule or I slowly lose interest and it doesn't feel 'fun' anymore like it's suppose to be. So yes, the story will continue. But the chapters will be posted at random.

Thank you and enjoy the new chapter!

\- Misspr0npie

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Henry stopped the carriage a few blocks from their destination and waited as Kora and Jacob got out onto the sidewalk. Henry bid them good luck and drove the carriage to his position behind Mr. White's mansion. Jacob extended his arm to Kora, she slipped her arm through his and walked with him down the street.

Once they were a block away, they pulled out their masks, tied them in place and continued their walk. It was a wide, red brick mansion with dark brown trimmings and one large alcove on the left side. Each window was covered by dark red curtains but the light from inside showed a very well lit home. The front door was large and black with a silver clapper, standing in front of the door was a man wearing a black suit and a silver goblin mask hiding his face. On the front of his blazer was a red cross pinned to his button hole.

"Invitations?" the man asked.

Jacob pulled out the invitations and gave them to the man.

The man looked over the invites and glanced at the both of them. After a moment, he moved aside and extended his arm to the door. "Walk straight through and turn on your left."

Jacob led Kora through the front door and walked with her slowly towards the ball as the man instructed. The house smelt of patchouli and lavender and was very well kept. The hardwood floors were so polished, Kora could see their silhouettes leading them forward. The long entry came to a stop near a large double L shaped staircase leading up to the second floor. To the left of them was a wide entry to the ball and Jacob and Kora stopped to take in the view.

The room was red and wide with a medium height ceiling, hanging were two large crystal chandeliers both positioned in the middle of the room to provide enough candle light. There were two wide windows on each wall, drapes closed to keep in the warmth. There had to be over fifty people in the room all wearing masks of different colors and shapes, decorated with feathers, silks and pearls. The women wore beautiful ball gowns of blues, greens, reds and whites while the men wore charcoal black suits with a different colored rose pinned to their suit jackets. Many of them were talking to one another in small groups while some had began dancing in the center of the room to the trio of violin, piano and cello. There was a large table on the left side of the room laid with cucumber sandwiches, biscuits, and scones, with four large pots of tea with tea cups lined perfectly on the next table. And if tea didn't suit their fancy, Kora spotted servers walking around the crowds with trays filled with flutes of champagne.

As they walked into the crowds, Jacob gracefully picked up a flute of champagne from a server and took a sip from it. Kora looked around the room at all the people, hoping to find someone who she might think looks like Silas but failed as all of the people surrounding her were wearing masks. But she did notice one thing, some were wearing pins of red crosses as a brooch on their dresses and suits. She glanced at Jacob who was busy looking around and tugged on his arm lightly, leading him off to a spot that didn't have many people idling around.

She released his arm and whispered to him, "Why is everyone wearing a red cross pin?"

Jacob replied quietly under his breath, "Because it's the insignia of Templars. I thought we would only have to deal with Templar body guards but I see Mr. White has very many friends of our enemies."

Kora raised her brows and swallowed a lump as she felt a bit of panic rise in her throat, but she closed her eyes for a long moment to gather her senses. They were not here for a lavish night of dancing and drinking. If anything this ball made her uncomfortable and pressured her to behave and act like a lady. She desperately longed for the comfort of a small pub with modest people and ale to lift their spirits.

Kora whispered, "Bloody hell. Then let's get this done quickly. What are you going to do to distract them?"

Jacob took a quick glance around before replying, "Well, I was going to start a fight but now I see that would be a horrible idea. Although..." His voice trailed off as he saw something out of Kora's sight.

"Good Evening." Approached an older lady wearing a dark green ball gown and white gloves reaching up past her elbows. She wore an emerald necklace around her neck and a black mask with iridescent blue green feathers pinned on either side. Her dark brown hair salt and peppered with streaks of grey was done up in fluid swirls, pinned in place with emerald beaded hair pins.

Kora curtsied and grimaced to herself that she had never done so before and hoped it looked somewhat proper. Jacob turned and bowed slightly as the woman stared at them for a long moment before speaking, "Forgive me, have we met?"

Before Kora could open her mouth, Jacob replied confidently to the older woman, "Mr. Hardy, Ma'am. I am acquainted with Mr. White."

The woman's eyes squinted through her mask as she looked him over and nodded, "I see. And who is this young lady you are with?"

Jacob replied, "A friend of the family. Mrs. Hardy has taken ill and had to remain home."

The older woman nodded her head to the side and smiled, "I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting one another. I am Beryl White." she extended a hand to shake Jacob's politely. There was something about Mrs. White that put Kora in a tense mood and it was more likely to be that Beryl was Silas' wife. Kora eyed her outfit and noticed the red cross pinned to her dress and smiled politely to cover her silence.

"Enjoy the ball." Beryl smiled before turning towards another crowd of people.

Once Beryl disappeared among her guests, Jacob then turned to Kora, "I have an idea but you'll have to be quick. I'm not sure how long I can keep them... entertained."

Jacob finished off his flute of champagne and placed it on top of an empty passing server. He smiled at her and started making his way through the crowds towards the musicians. Kora watched as Jacob approached the pianist and talked to him momentarily before passing over a few bills of money. The pianist alerted the violinist and cellist and they all nodded and split the cash.

Jacob had a large smile on his face as he approached his audience and waited for the melody to begin playing. Kora recognized the tune and watched as everyone's attention was set on Jacob as the assassin began to sing:

God save our gracious Queen,  
Long live our noble Queen,  
God save the Queen;  
Send her victorious,  
Happy and glorious,  
Long to reign over us,  
God save the Queen.

Kora raised her brows at the surprising tone of Jacob's singing. He was fluid and had a soft lilt in his voice through some parts. But there was a moment where his voice changed from low to high and gave out an uneven note through the song. Aside from that, Jacob had a deep but good singing pitch. On the third verse, Jacob moved his hands to encourage his audience to sing with him and some began slowly as more and more gathered to sing. But some were confused and a little annoyed that their classical ambiance had been silenced for a mysterious man who sounded like a blustering crow.

Kora eyed Jacob's audience and his distraction was paying off. Everyone's attention was directly on him. They shouldn't turn their heads to see the Irish lass disappear. Kora began walking until she exited the room, she glanced once more to make sure no one was looking and quickly ascended the double L shaped staircase. Once she had made it to the top of the stairs, she noticed there was one room on the right closest to her. Down the hall on the left were two doors on each side and an open sitting room. They must be guest rooms, Kora thought as she moved towards the door on the right and quietly turned the handle.

She slipped in and closed the door behind her. The room was fairly large with a fireplace on the far right of her with two high winged chairs angled and set at a safe distance. To the left ahead of her was a very clean and organized desk with a wooden chair tucked in. The walls of the room decorated with paintings, awards and a free standing chalkboard angled to face the desk. It was littered everywhere with writings and notes far too messy for Kora to decipher. Kora made her way over to the desk and began rummaging through the neat pile of documents. Some from banks and some from Templars judging by the insignia on the top of the letters. She briefly read them as quick as she could and eventually started skipping the reading and went to the bottom of each letter to the signature of the sender. Once she was through everything on the top of the desk she opened the latch on the desk drawer and began looking again. Extra ink wells, extra quills, blank letter stock, small cartons of chalk-

"Can I help you find something?"

Kora froze. She turned and stared at the fire chair closest to the door. An older gentleman sat in it as he stared across the room at Kora, relaxed and fixed on the Irish lass. From what he had said to her, it was easy to assume this man was Silas White.

"Preferably before you set my house ablaze."

Kora closed the desk drawer and turned to Silas as the older gentleman only smiled at her from his seat. She was tense under his stare but broke it briefly to glance at the door. No, she wouldn't make it over to the door fast enough without Silas catching her. She would have to wait for him to make his move. But she was so close. All of her will pinned on finding proof had swept to the floor the minute she was caught. She gathered her thoughts as she realized she may have to talk her way out of this.

"Kora Hart." Silas continued, "I knew eventually we would meet. You've come a long way from being charged with murder and being imprisoned in the Asylum. Tell me, have you found anything useful these last few months that can spare you from the noose?"

Kora remained quiet as she studied Silas by the moonlight that shone in through the windows. He wore no mask but had salt and pepper hair groomed neatly back with no particular style. He wore a black suit with the Templar insignia pinned in his button hole just under the red rose pinned to the flap of his suit jacket. His face was wrinkled slightly on the forehead and cheeks from age and his eyes were dark grey, cold and calculated under his amused facade.

"Falsely charged." Kora corrected him. "I was blamed to cover the tracks of your hired accomplices."

Silas raised his brows as he replied, "I assure you, I had no intention of involving you. A mistake that I will rectify soon if we come to an agreement."

Kora frowned, "An agreement? You ordered them to kill Joseph Hales. You started this whole mess in the first place."

Silas shook his head, "As I said, dear girl. You were not apart of this plan. I ordered Mr. Hardy to finish off the gang leader of that retched gang. Nothing else. In that time, I gained information that Mrs. Hardy had pinned all the blame on you. I had thought about exposing Mr. And Mrs. Hardy to spare you but unfortunately at the time I would have exposed more then I was willing to bargain with. However, I may still be able to help you."

He paused as he stood from his seat and slowly approached Kora.

"I can help you put Mr. And Mrs. Hardy behind bars and charged with the murder offence that has been casted on you. I can help you win your freedom to continue your nursing work."

Kora glared at Silas as she replied, "Did you offer the same to Thomas Walker?"

Silas stopped. Kora could see his jaw clench before the older gentleman released his tension and his amusing facade swept over his face as he spoke, "Ah, yes. Thomas. After you broke out of the Asylum, I was ordered to send one of my men to finish what the Hardy's have started. You surprised me, Kora. When the young boy was left out on the door step of the morgue. I knew I would eventually meet this young and clever girl."

Silas stood a foot away from Kora as he could tell the Irish lass was struggling to not attack the older gentleman. Her eyes stung with tears but they didn't form, she refused to cry because of her rage. As tense as she was, her mind did come to the conclusion that Silas was right. It was the Hardy's that put her through hell and charged her with murder. But Silas did try to have her killed by using Thomas. Her mind fought to find the clear connection to it all but only found that her enemies were only the Hardy's. Silas may have ordered them to deal with Joseph Hales but all the blame pinned on Kora was all the Hardy's fault.

"Now, I am not a foolish man. I know when to cut my losses. As I stated earlier, how do you feel about making a deal?"

Kora released a breath through her nose, "And what do you purpose?"

Silas smiled, "You will surrender to the police station with the information that you have and I will take your case with the leading detective. I will uncover all evidence and find the proof you need to be a free woman again."

Kora asked, "Your confident you will free me of all charges. What if I refuse?"

Silas sighed and reached into his suit jacket's breakline. He pulled out a blank letter sized envelope and held it in arm's reach and replied, "Or you can add this to your evidence. A letter from Mr. Hardy to myself. A full written confession."

Kora slipped her hand onto the envelope and gripped it but Silas held onto it as he said, "Do be warned, Kora. If you give the police this letter. I will not aid you and sentence you back to the Asylum to be hanged. I can only hope you are a clever enough girl to make the right decision."

His grip on the letter went slack and Kora flipped it to see that the seal had already been torn and read. She slipped her hand into the envelope and pulled the folded paper out to scan the letter. It held the Templar Insignia and Mr. Hardy's signature was at the bottom of the letter.

She tucked the letter back in and carefully slipped it into one of her dress pockets. She turned back to Silas as he lifted his hand to her to form the deal. She hesitated at first but then shook the older gentleman's hand.

Silas' grip hardened around her hand as he warned, "Remember, this decision is yours and yours alone to make. And if you involve your friends, I wil personally make sure their deaths will be on your hands. You have three days to make a decision. Don't disappoint me."

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what my readers think and it motivates me to continue. Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Silas took Kora's arm, bringing her close to his side as he spoke, "My apologizes but now I must escort you out of my house."

Kora didn't struggle as the older man's grip dug into her arm as he walked her out of his office like a scorned child. He closed the door and walked her down the staircase, at the very end of the stairs stood Beryl White watching Templar men escorting someone out the back door.

Beryl looked at her husband and spoke, "Ah, I see you have found his accomplice."

Silas replied, "A deal has already been settled between us. I was just escorting her out of our home."

Beryl wafted a hand and scowled lightly, "Very well. I shall not stand in the way of you and your little games." she beckoned her hand at two other Templar guards in suits, "But let the guards escort her out instead. We are far too busy with the masquerade to worry about some meddling party crashers. Take this woman out with the other buffoon. Teach them a lesson to remind them to never come back."

Silas turned to Kora and said, "Forgive me but you will not be leaving as I had planned. I bid you good night and farewell. I will await your answer."

He released Kora as the two tall, suited men with goblin masks each took one of Kora's arms and forced her down the empty hallway on the right. They passed the large kitchen that was handled by the house staff and out the back door into the back yard. The small area was modest with a tall iron fence and a garden following along it. The ground was decorated with steppingstones with a small four seated patio set close to the house. Kora could see ahead of her was Jacob encircled by two masked Templars. The ones escorting her roughly threw her forward. Jacob grabbed her arm carefully as she tumbled into him and pulled her up onto her feet.

The four masked Templars chuckled as some pulled out brass knuckles and others warmed up their fists by cracking their knuckles. Jacob smiled at the group of Templars before giving out a loud and sharp whistle. After a second, Kora heard something impact the ground and caught a glance of a metal orb before it exploded around them in heavy clouds of smoke. Kora covered her mouth and coughed as she saw Jacob dash forward into the smoke, his hidden blade ejected as he ran with full force towards the Templar men. Through the smoke, Kora caught glimpses of the assassins fighting swiftly to avoid blind attacks from the Templars, and their take downs, but everything else was clouded. All she could do was listen to the grunts, the fluttering sounds of movement, and the cries.

Kora backed out of the clouds of smoke to see it slowly vaporizing until it had cleared. Evie and Jacob stood over the four Templar men laying face down on the ground and Kora was relieved to see that they had taken out the men so fast.

Evie looked at Kora, "We must leave now before reinforcements come."

Kora nodded as Jacob retracted his hidden blade and took her hand, guiding her towards the fenced gate. Jacob unlatched the metal lock and swung it open as they made their escape into the street. The three of them walked as fast as they could down the street to the front of Mr. White's mansion and down the left street. Jacob's hand still clenched around Kora's, guiding her towards the carriage ahead. Jacob opened the passenger door and helped Kora into it before getting in himself. Evie jumped up on the driver's seat next to Henry and He drove the carriage onwards back to Lambeth.

* * *

Mr. White

I inform you with great satisfaction that I have completed the task. Joseph Hales is no more. Unfortunately, my wife and I have come to realize a major flaw in our plan. The flaw being that once we have murdered Joseph Hales, I could be at risk for being suspected as I had recently done an amputation on Mr. Hale's leg. But not to worry, my clever wife had a brilliant idea. We pinned the blame on another nurse, a chambermaid my dearest claims she saw recently abusing Joseph in his room. It was perfect. Even more so when we later found out Ms. Hart had been planning to escape the hospital to become a charlatan doctor on the streets. Can you imagine? A woman doctor working with very little experience on the streets. She will never be taken seriously, and no one will go to her unless they are truly desperate for death. That dream of hers will be short lived as she is now a charged mad woman awaiting the noose.

Nevertheless, I await payment for my completed task, and should you ever need my services, I will always be available to assist the Templar Order.

To your health, William Hardy

Kora finished reading the letter out loud to the three assassins in her kitchen.

Jacob beamed as he opened his arms, "Excellent! This is the proof you need! Your free, Kora!"

Evie smiled as the twins approached Kora, "I must say, I had my doubts on this plan, but it seems it went a lot better than I expected. Congratulations on your freedom, Kora."

Kora smiled weakly but she could feel it crumbling as she remembered the deal she had made with Silas White. She wanted to bottle it up and keep every piece of it to herself, but she remembered the promise she had made with Jacob. That she would tell him everything and they would work together on any problem. She couldn't do that to Jacob again. It was almost like breaking his heart and she never wanted to see him that way again. The deal was that she would do this alone, but Silas never said anything about telling them though.

Evie caught on to Kora's odd silence and took her arm lightly, "What's wrong, Kora?"

Kora hesitated as her hands folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. Her fingers smoothed the letter against her chest as she took a breath and replied, "I met Silas White in his office. He offered me a deal along with the evidence I need against my case. If I don't hand in this letter, He offered to assist my case with the leading detective and free me. But if I hand in this letter... He will not help me, and I will be hanged."

Jacobs eyes widened, "You didn't shake on it, did you?"

Kora frowned sadly and nodded, "I did. This evidence is exactly what I've been looking for to put the blame on the Hardy's. I couldn't say no to a chance of being free."

The male assassin shook his head, "But Silas was the Templar who started this whole mess. And he will keep using people to do his Templar work. He is our target, Kora."

Kora dropped her arms, "Aye, he is to you! But I am not apart of your creed!"

Jacob huffed angrily, "You're a Rook! You're as much apart of us-"

"Jacob!" Evie said sternly, "This isn't our call! Clearly it is Kora's decision whether she chooses to fight or not!"

A tension filled the silence, mostly from Jacob as Evie attempted to calm him. Kora grimaced as she placed the letter back into her dress pocket and folded her arms, resting her hip against the kitchen table.

Jacob extended his arms, enlightened by an idea, "Fine! Don't hand in the letter. I will personally deal with Silas myself."

Henry spoke up from his seat at the table, "Then you will be jeopardizing the deal between Kora and Mr. White. If you make an attempt to kill Silas, then Kora's life could be at more risk."

Jacob quirked a brow, "But wasn't it called off when he sent his henchmen at us?"

Kora shook her head, "No. Silas said it was not his intention for that to happen. He was going to escort me out of his house when his wife had other plans. Besides, if I ask for your help, he may very well kill you."

Jacob sneered, "He can bloody try."

Evie scowled at her brother as she crossed her arms, "Whatever Kora chooses, we should respect her decision. If Silas gets away," she glanced at her brother, "... there will always be another time to strike him."

All three assassins laid their eyes on Kora as the Irish lass froze in her spot. She chewed the rim of her pinkie finger with a heavy thoughtful expression. This was a heavy decision on her mind. She could safely play along with Silas' plan or completely go against him and fight him head on. This was not something she could solve over night and realized she would need a lot of heavy thinking to make a choice. Silas did give her three days. He must have assumed this would weigh so heavy on her mind.

Kora dropped her hand and stood up straighter, "It's late. I need time to think this over. I appreciate all of what you've done. I couldn't have done all of this without your help."

Evie smiled, "Think nothing of it. I was happy to help in some way. Good night."

Evie walked over to Henry and they left through the front door of the house. Leaving Kora with Jacob in the dim candle lit kitchen. Jacob approached her slowly with a hard expression as Kora looked up at him, "You surprised me. I didn't know you could sing so well."

He replied, "I'm full of surprises, love."

Jacob's expression softened with a smile as he took her hands and guided her to the empty space between the kitchen and the sitting room. He lifted one of her hands to his left shoulder and clasped her right with his other hand, his free hand slipping around her waist as he pulled her in closer to him.

Kora smiled at him as he started a slow waltz and she felt herself get lost in his hazel eyes. They held so much character and they soften ever so sweetly the more she stared into his orbs. She could feel blush flush across her cheeks, and she smiled genuinely at him as she lowered her voice, "Have you been brushing up on your dancing skills?"

Jacob returned the smile and raised his brows, "Maybe a little."

His hand on her hip brushed her lightly, "Ever since we danced in that pub, I've wanted to hold you like that again." He shifted his leg to dip her back and pulled her up slowly to spin her around once and clasp hands again.

Kora chuckled as her free hand brushed the flap of his suit jacket.

Her mind flickered from the moment to the idea of Jacob helping her fight against Silas. She knew he could fight very well but she would be a sitting duck if anything were to turn on her. Then there was the chance Jacob could be killed and she felt her heart ache in her chest. Her eyes were downcast as Jacob waltz her from one side to the other, his voice was husky as he asked, "You don't have to do this alone."

Kora grimaced, "I can't let him kill you if we try."

Jacob grinned, "That won't happen. If you didn't know, I am considered a God to many."

The Irish lass' tone became serious, "And what if Silas' uses me against you? What will you do then?"

Jacob's brows furrowed as he used his free hand to brush aside a loose lock of red hair behind Kora's ear before replying, "That won't happen. Because I won't let you fight against a Templar. Besides... it's not in your nature."

Kora frowned but smiled, "You sound like you know me well."

Jacob smiled as he pondered for a moment before replying, "Maybe I do."

He slowed down the waltz as Kora smiled and rested her head against his chest, Jacob in return held her close against him. Silence filled the room, but it was a peaceful and calming to the two in the room.

"Jacob, I need to know." Kora asked softly. "Will you support me and my decisions?"

Jacob lingered a moment, his hand caressing her back as his voice reverberated in her ear off his chest. He replied softly, "I will. If there's room for negotiation."

Kora lifted her head and placed her arms on his, which were holding her hips.

She replied, "You mean to talk me out of horrible choices?"

Jacob nodded his head as Kora lifted a finger, "As long as you allow the same for me?"

He chuckled as he added, "Fine. If you're with me, you can talk me out of it."

Kora nodded in agreement and Jacob slowly brought the waltz to a halt. He drifted his hands from her sides to her arms and held her as he spoke, "Then I think it's a horrible idea to not hand in that letter." He lifted a finger to her lips to stop her, "I think you should hand in that letter and allow me to cut the head of the snake. You will be free; the charges will be switched to the Hardy's **and** we will rid London of another Templar. This way we both get what we want."

He lowered his finger as Kora frowned worriedly.

_Well played, Jacob._

She thought for a moment on the strategy and how many causalities it could cause. It was risky, as usual. But it sounded like the only option that stood perfectly compared to the other ones that lingered in her head. She gave a sigh and met his eyes with her reply, "Allow me to think it over first before agreeing to such a plan. Please?"

Jacob released her and gave a nod, "How long did Silas give you?"

"Three days." Kora replied, "I'm suppose to surrender myself in with all the evidence."

"Two days should be long enough." Jacob mused, "Leave the last day for when your absolutely ready."

Kora nodded in agreement and Jacob returned her a smile. The night was almost coming to an end and Kora could feel fatigue weighing her down. She wondered if Jacob felt that way too, but she didn't see any bags under his eyes. He must be used to burning the midnight oil on his missions and tasks. Jacob must have sensed her fatigue as he said, "It's late. I should head out. Call for me when you've made a decision."

Kora walked him to the door, and he turned to give her a kiss. Or two. Or three.

The Irish lass chuckled, "Goodnight, Jacob."

He gave her one last smile and headed out into the night ambiance of the safe district.

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what my readers think and it motivates me to continue. Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

After Jacob left, Kora slept for a few hours before her mind took over her dreams with endless thoughts. She attempted to think over countless paths she could take to win her goal, but the casualties accompanied with each path led her to second guess and double back to square one.

She could follow the safe path and go along with Silas's plan to surrender and allow the Templar to take care of everything and set her free, but she was so involved with The Rooks and Assassins that she knew she couldn't take that path for fear of betrayal.

Jacob was right. Her work with The Rooks did make her more of an ally to the Assassins and that was exactly how she wanted it. That path faded from her mind as a new one surfaced.

She could follow the path that went against Mr. White, hand in the letter and the file on Margret Jones and... and then what? She would be sent back to the asylum and be hanged. Unless Jacob would go through with his own plan and kill Silas White by himself. But then Silas's death could cause more problems for her trial. She knew Jacob was a master at blending in and getting himself out of situations rather fast, but there was that small 'if' that stressed her mind in rethinking her routes.

Her mind became a mess of thoughts as she paced around the kitchen table where the file and the letter laid side by side. She had changed into a cotton dress shirt with her Rook green waist coat and beige riding pants with black women's riding boots. A comfy attire she had gotten used to compared to the skirts of a dress. Kora dropped herself into a kitchen chair and saddled it as she crossed her arms over the back of it, her eyes down cast and heavy, buried deep in her tangled mind.

She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear Elijah walk in.

The brute eyed her and the two papers on the kitchen table and walked towards the stove. He set a flame in the cast iron stove, pulled out a metal kettle and added water into it before placing it onto a burner. He then turned to Kora who was across the kitchen table and finally spoke, "I take it the plan didn't go so well?"

Kora grimaced as she lifted her chin from her hands, "No. It was a success for the most part."

Elijah raised his brows, "Right. Then why the long face?"

The Irish lass then told him exactly what happened in the masquerade, Jacob's performance, meeting Mr. & Mrs. White, and the deal between herself and Silas. Elijah listened to everything she said as he fished out a tea pot and dropped two tea bags into it. When she had finished, Elijah nodded and exhaled from his nose. Upon hearing the kettle slowly begin to whistle, Elijah lifted it off the burner and poured the boiling water into a tea pot.

"I have to make a choice in three days." Kora spoke as she wiped her face with her free hand, "I could take the easy path and allow Silas to do all the work, but then I'm just allowing a Templar to repeat the same mistake again." she raised her open hands weighing her choices, "But if I defy him and hand in all the evidence, he will not aid me and I will be sent back to the asylum to be hanged. Even if Jacob helped me... I don't want him to be killed because of my choices. I don't think I could live with that."

Elijah brought out two mugs and poured tea into each. He then placed Kora's mug closest to her, away from her paperwork, pressed his back against the counter, and brought the mug to his lips to cool the hot liquid.

"Must've been heavy on your mind. Did you get any sleep last night, Lass?" he asked lightly.

Kora rubbed her face with her hands again before reaching for her mug and embracing the warmth with her hands.

She raised her brows and replied, "A few hours. I fought for sleep, I truly did. But I ended up rising with the sun."

Elijah eyed the paperwork from his spot and gave a sad smile, "I'm proud of you for fighting for your freedom, but I'm honestly surprised you didn't take the easy way out like most people do."

Kora looked up at him and asked, "And that is?"

"Run." He replied, "You could have run from London and returned to Ireland. Has that thought ever occurred to you?"

It was the first time Kora had ever thought about that. She could have run home to Northern Ireland, but she would not be a full fledged doctor and that goal was set in stone, or at least to become a very well-educated nurse. She couldn't – no, she wouldn't allow herself to leave after all the hard work she spent, four years building her career just to go home with the very little she had learned.

"I couldn't." Kora replied, "I have spent years building my career. I'm not going to leave London and give up on everything I had worked so hard to achieve."

"I'm sure Ireland has a hospital and very well-educated nurses." Elijah pointed out bluntly, "You could pick up everything where you left off."

Kora scoffed, "It's not that simple-"

"It is."

Kora squirmed in her seat as she exclaimed desperately, "But I have made a deal with Jacob!"

Elijah's kept his face unreadable to Kora as he continued to poke holes into the doctor's mind.

He replied calmly, "Yes but what do you get out of the deal?"

Kora opened her mouth but closed it as her mind was already doing circles in her head but she managed to counter Elijah's probing with a reasonable answer, "He gives me protection and I can work freely as a doctor here! Regardless of my sex!"

"True. But your working under him. The way I see it, he is only getting what he wants." Elijah paused as he watched her, he could almost see smoke coming out of her ears the way she was all agitated but then the realization filled her eyes and she calmed down from her state, slumping forward against the back of the chair. "Is that truly a fair deal?"

Kora stayed silent as she thought over the deal. Was it enough to only want protection and work? It was true, Jacob was benefiting more out of this deal then herself, but what else could she possibly ask for? Her cheeks warmed as her mind was drawn to Jacob and how often she had tasted his lips under the night sky. Maybe she was getting more then Elijah had thought.

"Why do you make me question all that I have done?" asked Kora.

Sympathy filled Elijah's eyes as he spoke, "I'm rather fond of you, Lass. As I said, I'm glad you're fighting for your freedom but I don't think anyone would give you trouble if you gave up and went safely home."

The Irish lass shook her head, "No. Not when I'm so close!"

Elijah grimaced, "But will it be worth it all in the end?"

Kora thought in silence before giving Elijah a hard look, "Aye. It will be. And I will not stop until it is done."

He placed down his mug on the counter and walked close to the table, reaching slightly over to place his hand over hers. He gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze before he glanced at the paperwork and he retreated from bending over.

"You found all this?" Elijah asked.

Kora nodded, "Aye. I did."

Elijah read the paperwork and raised his brows high as he finished reading the letter. He smiled widely and placed it back down before he said, "You may not need the file at all. This letter is the ticket! This is enough evidence alone for the police and I'm sure inspector Abberline will be busy hunting down the Hardy's once he has—"

Kora blinked and a smile came to her lips as she suddenly remembered the inspector.

She jumped up from her chair and smiled, "Frederick Abberline! Of course!"

The brute frowned, "What about the inspector, Lass?"

"I was told to meet with him once I have convincing evidence. He may have a better insight to all of this!" She said, "I need a Rook."

Elijah replied, "I'll fetch for someone."

* * *

Later that evening, Jacob had come as requested by Kora and they made their way to the location Jacob and Abberline had decided. Jacob was eager to know if Kora had come to a decision but understood that Abberline may have a better insight and knowledge that may give the Irish lass a better idea of what path to take.

They waited in the middle of an alleyway and watched as the sun set in the distance. It was the end of the first day, but Kora didn't feel at all nervous but eager to bring all of what she had done into fruition. She wanted this all to finally end and bring closure to her time as a fugitive.

But there was something else she needed to fix, and she thought carefully before approaching Jacob about it. She stared at him across from herself, his back against the brick wall with arms crossed. His head turning down both directions of the alleyway in search of Abberline or just monitoring his surroundings. He seemed far from relaxed and Kora wondered if he was as eager as she was, or perhaps he was being very cautious around Kora's activity on the streets.

Whatever it may have been, he had an air of impatience.

"I'm sorry." Kora said abruptly.

Jacob turned his attention on her, standing straighter as he frowned at her, "Whatever for, love?"

Kora replied quietly, "All that I live and work for is bringing life back from the start of death. I am a doctor, that is what I yearn to be every day of my life. So, when I said I wasn't a part of your creed, it's because I know I will never be assassin. But that doesn't mean I won't help you and your sister with anything you need of me."

Jacob replied, "I know, Kora. I am not at offended by your statement from last night. I knew you would be better suited as an ally." He moved in closer as Kora backed into the wall, Jacob smiled lightly with his eyes on her. "One that may need more protecting then usual."

Kora smirked, "I'm quite capable of protecting myself."

Jacob chuckled, "That was just luck. Do you even know how to fight? Or use a weapon?"

The Irish lass stuttered but drew a blank. She flustered as she responded quickly, "I can use a gun! And I have no problem using my scalpels."

"Oh, really?" Jacob's voice was laced with amusement, "And what if you couldn't get to them. How will you fend them off? Kicking and screaming?"

Kora smiled coyly, "So you're saying I should learn to protect myself?" she smoothed the rim of his dark grey coat, "Are you going to teach me? If you aren't busy with The Rooks, heists, and Templars?"

The assassin smiled widely, "Make them private lessons and I will always find time for you."

A blush crept across Kora's cheeks as she felt her heart flutter in her chest.

She replied softly, "Then it appears we have come to another deal. Shall we seal it?"

Jacob didn't waste another second on words and dropped his head to meet her lips. She matched his fervor as she slipped an arm around his neck. Her other hand holding is cheek as he pulled her into him and she melted against him, supple and sleek.

After a long minute they broke apart slowly and noticed an elderly woman walking down the alleyway towards them. Kora wanted to redirect the woman to go another way, but Jacob was the first to speak up, "Were you followed?"

The elderly lady lifted her head from the cover of her bonnet and Kora was greeted with a familiar mustache and mutton chops. Freddrick Abberline did a double take down the alleyway and shook his head, "Well I didn't leave the station house looking like this. I don't think I was followed unless they know my costumes—"

"I'll double check." Jacob replied as he sauntered off down the alleyway and peered around the corners before disappearing.

Abberline then turned his attention on Kora, "Kora. What evidence have you found?"

Kora fished out the letter and the file from the flap of her green blazer and talked him through the two pieces of evidence. The file on Margret Jones wasn't solid proof of conviction, but Kora figured it would be good evidence to question Mr. Hardy about once he was arrested. Then the letter, the solid proof tying the Hardy's and Mr. White was enough to place charges on them and have them both arrested as Abberline had come to admit. Kora filled him in on the deal between herself and Silas and her predicament with choosing the best route that would successfully weigh in her favor.

Abberline returned the evidence to her after he was done reading and was silent for a moment before he finally spoke, "Quite the mess you've gotten yourself involved with. But with that letter alone, the Hardy's will be arrested. Mr. White on the other hand may be a trickier person to charge since he has more leverage in the station house. That may be why he so willingly gave you the evidence you needed."

Kora frowned, "So he's untouchable?"

Abberline replied, "Well, he is the most experienced mortician we have. But to find another like him would only take a few months. And if he's a Templar, then most likely the other templars or corrupt coppers in my station house will be on his side if things start to fall apart for him."

"And that's exactly why I'm going to be dealing with him." Jacob spoke up as he returned from his patrol. "Think of it as putting the station house in new management."

Abberline sighed, "If it will free London and my station. Then so be it."

Jacob smiled and turned his attention on Kora, "Excellent. So, what is the plan, Kora?"

Kora bit her lip and thought for a moment before replying quietly, "If Abberline doesn't mind, I thought maybe he could walk me into the station with the evidence. From there, I will be put in a cell."

Abberline added, "If you hand in the evidence, Silas will take the letter back no doubt."

"Exactly." Kora nodded, "That's where Jacob comes in. He will have to sneak into the station house and deal with Silas. He will then retrieve the letter and return it into the evidence box."

Jacob nodded as he beamed, "And all will be well!"

"Very well." Abberline adjusted his bonnet as he spoke, "Tell me when and I will be there to escort you."

Kora told the inspector the day and the time, and they departed on separate paths.

It was not a long walk from where they were meeting, and they returned to the safe district just as night fall had closed over the sky. Jacob smiled at Kora but there was more in his long stare, she could tell he was holding back. And she knew exactly why. His eyes were soft when they met her own, but his posture was tense. When they kissed good night, it was deeper, with a building heat, and Jacob took his time.

Kora felt the same way and she broke the kiss with the same heat in her stare.

She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. And this time, all her walls came crashing down as she softly said, "Stay with me tonight?"

Jacob's answer was immediate as he replied huskily, "Absolutely."

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what my readers think and it motivates me to continue. Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

On a bright October morning, Judgment day had never felt more exhilarating to the Irish lass as she had hailed a carriage and was dropped off on the corner of the street closest to the station house. From there she was joined by Freddy and he walked with her the rest of the way. Her paperwork close to her bosom as she used her other hand to pick up her skirt where she walked, confident that this plan would not fail her. No doubt clouded her on that fine day, not even when Abberline escorted her through the front door and straight to the front desk.

The officer glanced up from his book of records and greeted the constable, "Abberline."

The constable took Kora's findings and placed them on the desk as he replied, "I've brought in Kora Hart wanted for murder. She claims she has proof she has been falsely charged and this" he pushed the evidence forward, "Is her findings to go into the evidence box."

The officer took her findings and stared at Kora who remained quiet under the scrutiny of the officer and the others around the station. She was emotionless, neither angry for being brought in nor overjoyed. She did not want to make an impression that could be seen as suspicious.

The officer nodded as he wrote her name into the open book and pointed with his ink pen behind him, "Very well. Take her to the cells."

Abberline took her arm and led her right of the desk and further into the station house. They walked down a long hall past the interrogation room and took a right towards a door with bars vertically nailed over its opaque window. He opened the door and led her into the cold, stone grey room with a medium ceiling, each side had three iron cages, big enough to hold ten people in each. All of them were empty and lack luster aside from a single bench in each of them.

Abberline opened the prison door to the middle cage and Kora walked in and watched as he locked her in. His eyes met hers as he gave her a confident nod and whispered, "I will remain in the station house in case there is a problem."

Kora nodded as she thanked him.

Abberline smiled at her and made his way back to the door, leaving Kora alone.

Kora then turned and took her seat at the hard bench, she pressed her back against the cool stone wall and her mind drifted to the events of the day before, when she desired nothing more then to stay in bed with the male assassin and lazily spend the day talking, laughing and consummating in her bed.

* * *

The hazy, lustful atmosphere of her room drifted over, as they laid half covered in a thin bed sheet. Jacob's skin was warm to the touch and she revelled in his heat against her cooler skin. Legs intertwined, Kora laid next to him propped on her elbow as Jacob laid on his back, he watched her as her free hand caressed his skin. Her fingers eventually found his tattoos and she traced the detail of the falcon, her eyes half lidded and far off.

Jacob took notice to her far away stare and asked, "A penny for your thoughts?"

Kora replied softly, "Why did you become an assassin? Did you have a choice?"

Jacob did not reply immediately as he adjusted his arm behind his head. He thought for a moment and teased her, "Not exactly the conversation I thought we'd have after..." he hinted below at their nudity and the single thin sheet covering them.

Kora smiled, "Then you owe me a penny."

Jacob chuckled as he tilted his head at her against the pillow, his arm came up around her and gently caressed his calloused finger pads against her arm.

"I didn't have a choice. But it was something I wanted to do. At first, I wanted to make my father proud but... things changed, and I took all my years of training selfishly for my own benefit."

Kora listened as she rested her chin gently on him.

The feel of his fingers brushing her gently, she felt so relaxed and at ease. A feeling she knew truly little of since all the trouble she had gotten into. It was peaceful and she enjoyed how it felt to let go of all her time and problems for a while with someone she felt so close to.

"Why did you decide to become a nurse?" Jacob asked.

Kora gave a sad smile as she remembered the day, she decided to pursue the dream of becoming a doctor. Her curiosity and interest in the career came from helping her seanmhair with childbearing and using medicinal plants to cure a fever or cold.

It was when she learned of her parents passing through her seanmhair and the devastation that broke Ireland that really set her goal into place. Her seanmhair refused to go with her to England for political reasons that had formed a grudge against the English isles. But she did not hold back Kora when the Irish lass learned of their outstanding Nursing schools.

"My grandmother is the reason I wanted to pursue nursing. When she told me about my parents and the great famine. All that I had seen and done under my grandmother's healing just filled me with purpose." She replied as she trailed her fingers over his chest.

"Your grandmother was a nurse?" Jacob asked.

"More like a witch." Kora smiled, "Everyone in the town we lived in were wary of her presence, but they dared not do anything against her because she was stern but helpful to those who came to her door."

Jacob raised his brows, "Dare I ask what kind of spell you put on me?" he brought her close and kissed her forehead, "Because I am completely beguiled by your presence."

Kora chuckled as she sat up and saddled Jacob's hips. She sat comfortably above his waistline and she took in the sight of him staring up at her. She still wore a wide smile as she stared down at Jacob with mischief in her eyes, "I'm afraid I am inadequate to be a witch. Some of my grandmother's lessons have faded from my mind but she always said I had an aura that allure men to my arms."

Jacob slowly snaked his hands up her hips and down along her thighs. He wore a seductive smile as he purred, "Well that part is true, but I will never share you with anyone. From the moment I met you, I just gravitated towards you. Like a moth to the flame."

She kissed him gently as her hands slipped from his shoulders and up his arms to his hands, gently pinning them above his head. She broke the kiss and sat up, acknowledging the brush of him behind her. Her lips curled in a seductive way as she eyed his falcon tattoo. Her hands brushed against the skin, admiring the detail as she asked, "Your tattoo. Such exquisite detail. Does it mean anything?"

Jacob never took his eyes off her as he replied softly, "A personal relation to the bird."

"They climb walls like they were towering hills and fall from them like graceful swallows." Kora quoted Elijah from months ago. "I don't think I've ever seen you climb buildings and fall from them. The very thought of it is enough to give me a heart attack."

Jacob replied, "I've had years of training to pull off what I do. I am everything and careful when I am stalking or hunting my target. Maybe one day you'll see me in action."

Kora's gaze softens as she smiled lustfully at him, "Well I've certainly seen you in bed. I'm sure you are just as exhilarating as an assassin."

"You haven't seen everything that I can do," Jacob grabbed her waist and pulled her forward onto the bed with Kora chuckling along the way. He turned with her and towered over as he avoided putting all his weight onto her, "As I said, I am full of surprises, Love."

The Irish lass laughed into his kiss, "Then I will happily accept that my life will never be dull. What a relief."

* * *

The sound of the wooden door opening shook Kora from her memory and she turned her attention towards it. A sharply dressed man with salt and pepper hair walked through and closed the door behind him. Silas was dressed in a black suit with a deep red cravat tied close around his neck, a ruby pinned to keep his necktie in place. Fine red stitching of vines across the front of his waist coat and a silver chain swinging from his waist coat pocket as he approached the cell Kora was locked in.

He stopped at her cell and tsked at her, "You have so much potential, Ms. Hart. And yet you throw it all away." He paused as he brushed the tips of the envelope tucked into the pocket rim of his waist coat, "You could have been free. You could have continued your nursing work, work with professional doctors and nurses, find a suitable husband and possibly start a family. These are all the things you could have done if you did not hand in this envelope."

Kora remained still in her seat as she observed him through the bars. Silas' tone was far from pleading with her. Instead it sounded as though he was truly upset with her and perhaps even on the line of scolding her for not taking his offer seriously. The Irish lass kept a solemn stare as she listened to him.

"I have been kind towards you – even taken pity on you for getting involved. I secured you a beacon of light and you cast it out of my hands like a spoiled urchin. It is truly such a shame to see a clever woman like yourself be snuffed out because she tried to take on the impossible."

Silas tucked the letter back into his waist coat pocket and exhaled, "But don't fret. I will make sure your body is delivered here for an autopsy. I would like to understand you more and find out all your secrets locked in your lovely carcass. Farewell, Ms. Hart."

Her eyes watched him as he left and exited the room. It was then she realized she was biting her tongue too hard and she winced, the slight taste of copper danced on her tongue as she exhaled and attempted to calm her nerves. Her confident approach slowly crumbling the longer this plan was taking to execute causing a slight tremble over her hands.

She pressed her back against the wall and waited for Jacob.

* * *

They had spent the whole day within the comfort of Kora's bed. Laughing at each other's jokes, listening to each of their stories of their youth and being in the blissful comfort of each other's arms. Skin against skin, heated moments forever locked their passion marked in the wide bed. Kora had brought up sliced meat, cheese, bread with jam and they fed each other well through the afternoon. Completely oblivious to Kora's orderly who walked in to see a trail of clothing from the front door and up the staircase. He took the hint and the obvious clues that Kora had Jacob had left in the house and the brute left them undisturbed.

It was well into the evening when they had decided they had had their fill of lazing in bed. Jacob had fetched their clothing with a bed sheet wrapped around him to avoid being seen through the windows and retreated up the stairs to Kora. But the Irish lass stood naked, holding up an old faded blue day dress and was pondering quietly to herself.

Jacob threw the blanket onto the bed and began tugging on his trousers. Once he had them buttoned up, he walked over behind the Irish lass and pecked her shoulder.

Kora hummed, "I think I will wear this tomorrow."

"How very ladylike of you. But why?" Jacob replied.

Kora turned her head to him as she sighed, "Mostly to appease the men of the court. If I were to waltz in there looking like a man, I am afraid I would give them a bad impression. Best be on their good side and look like a lady." She paused as she turned the day dress and checked its condition. "And wearing a Rook uniform in court would be appalling to say the least."

Jacob smirked, "A fair point. Let me see it on you."

Kora turned as Jacob walked back to the bed and sat on it.

She smiled as she unbuttoned the back of the dress, taking the corset out of it and laid them both on bed. She pulled out her chemise from her drawers and pulled it over her head, snaking it down her frame and returned to the corset. She opened it wide and pulled it around her ribcage, her fingers tugging at the laces as she loosened them and tightened them and worked her way up.

Jacob quietly got up and took her laces, tugging them and helping her. He was careful not to tug them too tight and once they were all laced, his hands slipped around her waist as he spun her around slowly and kissed her.

She chuckled as she pushed him gently back towards the bed. Jacob only smiled as he sat back down and watched her as she stepped into her day dress and pulled the dress up around her hips. That was when she noticed a bit of tightness when the fabric settled on her, she frowned but continued to slip her arms into the sleeves and start buttoning the back of her dress. The fabric stretched on her shoulders as she finished buttoning and she finally allowed her body to relax into the dress.

The collar of the dress tightened around her neck, along with her sleeves and the torso of her dress.

Jacob frowned as he noticed her distress and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kora strained a reply, "It's a lot tighter than I remember."

"When was the last time you wore it?"

"1865. Four years ago—"

A button on the back of her dress burst off and clattered to the floor. Wide eyed and very embarrassed, Kora turned her head to look at her back as Jacob released a few muffled grunts of amusement.

Kora gave a disappointing sigh, "Well, it's good that I tried it on first. Now I know I won't be wearing this tomorrow."

Her arms wiggled to get the remaining buttons on her back and Jacob got up to assist her. He chuckled as he pushed the fabric away from her shoulders and helped her ease it off her waist. Once she was free, Kora noticed the red lines of where the material was strung tight on her and she rubbed the marks, disappointed that she had no dress to wear tomorrow.

Jacob took her shoulders and said, "Chin up, love. Times like these I am glad I have a twin sister. I'm sure Evie won't mind sparing you a day dress for tomorrow."

Jacob rested his forehead against her own and they shared a few chuckles at the silliness of Kora's little dilemma.

* * *

Kora smoothed out the wrinkles of the navy day dress she borrowed from Evie Frye. It was like her old dress, but it had a small sense of flair with embroidered Prussian blue flowers around the hem of her skirt and along her torso. Instead of a tight collar, her bosom was boxed in a modest cut fashion, leaving her collarbone and neck bare. She was kindly given stockings and Kora kindly turned down a pair of women's slippers and stuck with her old brown boots instead. No one was going to be looking at her feet anyways.

After what seemed like an hour or two of waiting, the door to the prison cells opened and two policemen walked through and walked towards her cell. One with a pry bar and six keys on a loop fumbled with the keys until he found the right one and unlocked Kora's cell door.

Kora frowned as she stood up to the policemen and they took her arms. Escorting her from the cell and towards the prison door.

"Where are you taking me?" Kora asked.

They remained silent as their grip tightened around her arms. They forced her to walk and stopped to close the door. Onwards down the hall they walked her, past the reception desk and further on past a few desks some policemen were occupying. She turned her attention to the right of her and briefly saw Freddrick Abberline tense up, his hand on his police baton as he slowly started to walk towards them.

Kora shook her head subtly, her lips a firm line as she hoped the constable would back down. He frowned but gave a subtle nod as he backed away and watched as the policemen escorted Kora towards another hallway. They walked her down and as they got closer to the end of the hallway, the air became frigid and cold, chilling Kora as they approached a white door with a gold plaque that read: Coroner's Office.

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! Just a quick note for my readers, I am also an artist and you can find my art on Tumblr and Instagram under Misspr0npieartz. The ship tag if DoctorFrye. As always, don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what my readers think and it motivates me to continue. Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Once the door closed behind them, the policemen escorted Kora down a long, white hall and into an exceptionally large room. Part of it was divided into an office, the divider being a wall of thin, tiled glass to overlook the wide working space in the center of the room.

As they passed the office and slowly went down a long ramp into the room, at the end was a large metal door to the cold room. Silas was cleaning his glasses with a thin cloth, his appearance disheveled and messy. It was strange for a man who clearly took pride in his appearance. Even more so when she noticed the bodies of five policemen sprawled everywhere on the floor. But none were close to Silas' working area.

Kora's eyes settled on the gurney and noticed someone laid covered in a white sheet. She wanted to speak but her words were caught in her throat where they sank back down.

Something was wrong and she felt fear slowly creep up on her.

Silas waved his hand at the policemen, "Leave."

They released Kora's arms and left down the hall, exiting the room.

Kora waited for an explanation, but her mind was already fearing the worse. Her eyes looked everywhere for Jacob, even above her where part of the ceiling was glass, one frame perched open to give the room some air.

That could possibly be how Jacob got in.

But where is he?

Her eyes then landed on the shrouded being on the gurney and the chill in the room froze her to an icy stance. Panic edging on her nerves as Silas stood on the other side of the gurney, adjusting his deadly tools on the second cart close to him.

"Kora, Kora, Kora." Silas began, "Where do I begin to fathom the amount of surprises you've given me today."

Kora remained silent, watching his every move.

"I suspect your wondering why I've had you escorted here." Silas's hand lingered over his medical tools, silently wondering which one to pick up. Kora recognized the scalpels, long tweezers and a wide saw. But what was unusual was the long silver knife at the end. "I need you to identify a body."

Kora kept her solemn stare as her eyes never left the shrouded being.

Silas took the edges of the shroud and pulled it off the body with one pull, waves of the thin fabric rippling as Kora's heart plummeted into her stomach. The shock in her eyes was clear as she tried to swallow back the fear her body was enveloped in.

The familiar assassin laid on the gurney, blood speckled him everywhere until her eyes noticed the darker crimson on the left side of his lower abdomen. He had been struck with something sharp as she could see the hole in his waistcoat. Jacob's nose had dried blood stained under his nostrils from a nosebleed and a small bruise was forming on his right cheek.

Her heart hammered in her chest as tears threatened to spill past her cheeks. The way he laid there, motionless and pale even in the ray of sunshine pouring over him like a spotlight was just too much for mind and heart to handle.

Kora choked back a gasp for air as she began to tremble, she leaned her hands on the gurney to keep her standing. She almost wheezed Jacob's name as her mind was begging her to touch him.

"Ah, so you do know him." Silas said as he discarded the thin sheet onto the ground. "Did I not say to keep this between us? But no, you allowed this— 'assassin' to meddle in our agreement."

Kora summoned enough strength to reply albeit with a tremble in her voice, "What did you do to him?"

Silas adjusted his glasses, "I'm afraid I don't fully trust those I make deals with. So, I had the room secured with some of my most reliable policemen. Six men against one assassin." He gave a chuckle, "It was an interesting show watching him take down man after man. But once he was fully distracted, he was not expecting me to deliver the final blow."

He paused as he watched Kora's trembling hand brush against Jacob's cheek.

"He is still alive." Silas finally answered her, "But only long enough to teach you a lesson."

Kora's green eyes tore away from Jacob to look up at Silas. As the mortician drew the silver knife from the cart beside him, he brandished it with elegance as his finger lightly tested the sharpness of the blade.

Silas moved closer to the gurney Jacob laid on. The panic in Kora rose with every movement the mortician did, his hands were meticulous and precise as he gently moved aside the flaps of Jacob's trench coat and began opening his waistcoat halfway.

"First it was Thomas. The boy was a pawn and he played his part very well. He died attempting to take your life. And now this assassin will die all because a clever Irish woman could not keep a deal to herself." He loosened the red ascot and opened Jacob's dress shirt until the assassin's chest was wide open in display.

"These are the men who will die either trying to kill you or protect you." Silas paused as Kora watched in horror, "And soon you will have no one to blame but yourself."

He aligned the point of the knife directly above Jacob's heart. Kora's own heartbeat drumming in her ears as she felt a tidal wave of panic fill her.

She pleaded desperately, "No! No, please!"

Silas gripped the blade with his hand and placed his free hand over Jacob's chest, preparing to thrust the knife.

"Don't kill him!" she pleaded louder, her arms out-stretched to grasp at Jacob, "I'll do anything you want! Kill me in his place! Anything!"

The mortician froze. Kora could see her desperation in the reflection of the blade as he slowly retracted the knife to his side. Confusion colored his expression, but intrigue filled in his grey eyes.

"Now why would I do that?" Silas questioned her.

He found his answer rather quickly as tears spilled past Kora's cheeks. She leaned into Jacob in a protective stance as she held a firm but petrified stare at the mortician.

"How ironic." Silas replied in clarity. "You're in love with a criminal and yet you seek out for a true justice. This changes nothing. If anything, you have given me more of a reason to kill him."

"He has nothing to do with what's between us!" Kora reasoned as strength returned in her voice. "He is already dying as we speak! I will not move until you kill me instead!"

Silas tsked, "Such stubbornness. But if you insist…" He walked around the gurney as Kora lifted herself from Jacob and allowed Silas to back her into the glass tiled wall.

"I was going to send you back, broken hearted and to be hanged. But you are proving to be a difficult one." He placed the blade against her cheek and very finely glided the blade down, "No matter. There are no more tricks and schemes to save you now."

Kora waited for the blade to pierce her as her eyes remained on Silas. The mortician pulled back his armed hand, full ready to plunge the blade deep into Kora's stomach.

"But I have one up my sleeve." Silas spoke in barely a whisper.

And in a sudden change of direction, the mortician turned on a dime, blade hand swung up to strike down on into Jacob as Kora's face displayed pure shock and fear at the sudden change of mind.

But the gurney was empty.

This stopped the mortician dead in his step.

His wide eyes searched the room before turning back to Kora. In midstep, he lunged back to avoid Jacob's hidden blade and Silas gripped his armored arm, inches away from Jacob's hidden blade. Jacob gritted his teeth as he applied more force into Silas, backing the mortician into the gurney. Silas threw the gauntlet arm away from his face and plunged his silver knife forward. Jacob swiftly dodged and delivered a punch that connected with Silas' face, followed by more before the mortician finally dodged and attempted to strike Jacob again. The assassin crouched to avoid a swipe of the blade and grabbed Silas' ankles, picking up the man and pushing him forward. Silas' hands were gripping the gurney and he fell over with it, causing a loud clatter of metal against polished floors.

As they fought, Kora noticed a dead policeman close by and quickly walked over to him. She pulled out his police baton and held it as she watched them tussle and fight.

The gurney was kicked away off to the side as Silas finally stabbed Jacob in the left shoulder. The assassin gave out a muffled cry and staggered away, close to the cold room. It was then Jacob used his right hand to pull out his revolver and he pointed it at the mortician.

Silas only laughed, "Go on, fire away, young man!" He pointed to wherever he thought Kora stood, "If taking out another templar is worth more then this woman living as a criminal the rest of her life. Then so be it!"

Silas held out his arms wide as an open target and Jacob stood there, his eyes reflecting conflicted emotions and he fought with himself for several seconds. But the anger in his face was plain as day, he wanted this templar dead.

He pulled back the lock and aimed the gun to perform a headshot—

A loud, hollow sound resonated the walls of the empty room as Kora, wielding a police baton smacked it against Silas' head. The contact made the mortician's head jumble as he dropped to the floor, unconscious. Kora stood there behind Silas, brandishing the baton as a lethal weapon and silence filled the room for a long second.

She stared at Jacob from across the room with a sudden sense of overwhelming relief. Jacob lowered his gun and shoved it half mindedly into his sash as he staggered over to Kora. The Irish lass dropped the baton and hurried to him where she met him in an embrace. Jacob winced in her arms as her body pressed against his wounds, but he did not stop the long-needed hug. She held him as if he would vanish in her arms any second and she did not hide the tears that continued to spill onto him.

After what seemed like forever, Kora slowly released him.

Jacob's hand brushed her face as he asked, "Are you alright?"

Kora hesitated as she was still digesting all that had happened. She shook her head as the back of her hand met her mouth. The plan was a royal mess now and she struggled to think of quick ways to cure this dilemma. But then again, Mr. White was still alive **and** withholding evidence. This may have played out better for them then she thought.

Her breath hitched as she wiped away tears and tried firmly to compose herself.

Jacob touched her arm as he spoke softly, "Kora, are you alright?"

"How can I be alright when this man—" she pointed at Silas on the ground, "— almost tried to pierce your heart?"

Jacob exclaimed, "How do you think I felt? When he pinned you against that wall threatening to take your life?"

The Irish lass opened her mouth but closed it just as fast as she realized they were both in past dangers and not once had they thought about how the other would feel. But now felt different. All their time together had created something between them that was so strong that they couldn't handle the thought of losing one or the other.

Jacob exhaled as he spoke quietly, "I can't promise you that our lives will never be in danger, Kora. This will not end with the court case. If you are around me, you will always have enemies."

She listened as she looked around the mess of the coroner's office. The unconscious mortician, the flipped over gurney, the mess of tools scattered everywhere and speckles and smears of blood.

He was right. If she wanted to live her life with Jacob, there would be no end to the killings, no end to constantly being stalked or preyed upon and her life would constantly bear a target. All because she fell in love with an assassin.

She took in a breath and exhaled with a soft reply, "Aye." She paused as she stepped closer to Jacob and laced her hand with his, "I knew the day you asked me to be your doctor. I knew fully well what I was signing myself up for, Jacob Frye."

As they closed the distance, the sound of several footsteps echoed through the room until a group of policemen and constable Abberline came into view. They hurried down the slow ramp and onto the scene within seconds, breaking Jacob and Kora from their moment.

"Kora. Jacob. What happened here?" Abberline asked as he approached them.

The assassin opened his mouth to speak but Kora took over, "There was a problem in our plan, but it's been sorted." She released Jacob's hand as she walked over to the groaning Mortician. She searched his two waistcoat pockets and pulled out the letter in view of the constable and the other policemen, "Mr. White was withholding evidence."

Abberline took the letter and turned to the other policemen, "Take him away to the holding cells."

Two policemen grabbed an arm each as Silas was slowly coming back to consciousness. He only gave Kora a long stare. Kora exchanged the same long stare as she watched Silas be taken away.

Abberline then turned to Jacob and Kora, "I apologize but Kora will have to return to the holding cell until the evidence is looked over. Tomorrow will be a debate on whether she will return to the asylum or the women's prison."

Kora nodded as Jacob looked at her, "Do as the law commands. I'm prepared for either one."

Abberline looked at Jacob, "You best be making your great escape. Kora will be fine here overnight."

Jacob smiled at her and planted a peck on her cheek before he started walking backwards slowly, "Good Luck, Kora."

The Irish lass only smiled as she felt her cheeks warm. Her eyes followed Jacob's every move as he scaled the wall by cracks and edges up to the open window above them. He climbed it so fast and gracefully that it was only seen for a few seconds before he vanished.

Abberline took her arm gently and escorted Kora out of the room to her own cell.

* * *

Writer's Note: Thank you for reading! As always, don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what my readers think and it motivates me to continue. Questions and Critic are very much welcomed! xoxo


End file.
